A Light in the Darkness: Rekindled
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?
1. Prologue: Death's Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

_What's Gone on Before_

Shot entering a courthouse in our world, a stranger comes to Narnia one year into the Pevensies' reign. This stranger, Katerina Alambiel, gains the trust of young Queen Lucy even though others suspect she might be a witch. Still, she is allowed to remain in Cair Paravel as a guest. Oreius begins to earn her trust as she earns his. When the evil sorcerer, Jannes, takes Lucy, Katerina Alambiel is accused of being an accomplice even as she crafts a plan to rescue the Valiant Queen. Infiltrating the sorcerer's lair, Katerina Alambiel leaves a trail for Oreius and the Kings allowing them to rescue Lucy. Katerina Alambiel pursues and kills Jannes with Oreius' aid (Full story: _Awakening_).

After six months of finding a niche in the daily life and routine of Cair Paravel (Full story: _Shields_), Katerina Alambiel is counted as a friend rather than a guest by the Four and by General Oreius. She accompanies High King Peter and Queen Susan on a trip, unaware that another sorcerer intends to frame her as the High King's assassin. Just before parting ways with Susan, dark secrets in Katerina Alambiel's past are revealed. A pair of assassins frames Katerina Alambiel in two attacks on the High King's life before she and a badly wounded Peter are captured by the sorcerer, Jambres. As he tortures them, Jambres reveals that Katerina Alambiel is part Human and part Narnian. Katerina Alambiel interferes with Jambres' attempt to kill Peter, taking the brunt of the spell herself before Oreius and the other Narnians rescue them. Aslan confirms to Katerina Alambiel that she is both Human and Narnian, and that her Narnian heritage is that of Nymph and Centaur due to her mother being the Nymph daughter of a Centaur, before charging her with the task of searching for the identity of her birth family, thereby unlocking the forgotten memories of her early childhood. Katerina Alambiel survives the spell with the addition of two white streaks in the front of her hair as souvenirs and Peter decides to knight her into his chivalric order for her actions (Full story: _Shadowed_).

Two years after being knighted Dame Sepphora of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Katerina Alambiel is nearing the end of her search for the identity of her Narnian birth family. While her long-forgotten memories begin to resurface, she runs afoul of Count Hendrik of Sisemaal, one of Narnia's allies. Afterwards, Katerina Alambiel discovers that she was born Alambiel, daughter of Lew the last King of Narnia, and the only survivor of Jadis' massacre of the original royal family. Before Katerina Alambiel can decide how to handle the information, she and King Edmund go on a border patrol but are captured by the vengeful disgraced Count Hendrik and his cousin, Heikki, who leads a group of mercenaries employed by the Witch Medea. As Peter and Oreius lead a huge rescue party to find them, Edmund and Katerina Alambiel are tormented by Medea. Peter and Oreius rescue them just after Medea turns Katerina Alambiel over to Heikki and Hendrik and prepares to kill Edmund. Medea is defeated and her forces routed and scattered. Katerina Alambiel swears Oreius and the four other Narnians who know the truth of her identity to secrecy (Full story: _Revealed_).

Two and a half years after the incident with Medea and the Sisemaalian mercenaries, Werewolves and Hags plot to resurrect Jadis through the sacrifice of royal blood. While General Oreius and the Kings are on a diplomatic journey to Archenland, Oreius is forced to reexamine his feelings for Katerina Alambiel. In the absence of the General and the Kings, Katerina Alambiel and Queen Susan are ambushed by Werewolves and Susan is spirited away to be the sacrifice. Katerina Alambiel and her small party pursue the Werewolves but without the aid of the soldiers led by General Oreius and the Kings, Katerina Alambiel offers herself as a trade. With Katerina Alambiel now prisoner of the Fell, the remaining soldiers and Susan finally meet up with the Kings and Oreius. While the injured Susan is rushed back to the Cair and the healing power of Lucy's cordial, Oreius and the Kings seek to rescue Katerina Alambiel before the Fell ceremony on Winter Solstice and the truth of Katerina Alambiel's royal heritage is revealed to the Four. Oreius and the Kings disrupt the ceremony and aid in Katerina Alambiel's escape. Upon returning to the Cair, Katerina Alambiel presents the Four with an edict resolving many potential issues concerning her heritage, which is now common knowledge, but Oreius waits for a better time to reveal to Katerina Alambiel that he cares for her as more than a friend (Full Story: _Concealed_).

_**A Light in the Darkness: Rekindled**_

Prologue: Death's Shadow

_Death is a challenge. It tells us not to waste time...it tells us to tell each other right now that we love each other. ~ Leo Buscaglia_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The scent of death was thick in the air. The end of the day's blood games was coming and they were to be the main attraction. Or, rather their deaths were to be the main attraction. Oreius kept his face impassive as he looked over at Alambiel, who was standing perfectly still, eyes closed, as she too awaited for the gate leading to the arena to open. He was grateful to Aslan that she at least was armed, at least she had a small chance of escaping death's shadow once again. But, looking down at her as the crowds chanted for blood, he regretted one thing. He should have told her the truth. There had been many opportunities if only he had taken one of them...just one of them before they had arrived at the end of this mockery of an existence...

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, so here we go with the new story. This one is going to be different from my previous main stories in that Oreius and Kat are the focus this time and the Pevensies are true background characters this time, but hopefully you will still enjoy the story. Leave a review and let me know what y'all think about this chapter.**

**A/N2: I've had a number of people ask if this story is tied to the Hunger Games. I want to assure you all that this story is not a Narnia meets Hunger Games, the Hunger Games did not inspire the plot, rather the plot was inspired by the gladiatorial games held in the Colosseum. **


	2. Chapter One: Of Bribery and Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter One: Of Bribery and Waiting

_If you wait to do everything until the right time, you'll probably miss the only chance you got. ~ Unknown_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

17 Mayblossom 1007

Oreius stepped into the library and one of the Cats smiled then pointed her paw toward the door leading to the solarium. He nodded his thanks, absently noting that Peridan's daughter was at one of the tables with ten or so books spread in front of her as he walked by. The solarium was empty when he opened the door...until he looked up. Katerina Alambiel was perched on the long shelf that ran around the top of the wall with one leg dangling as she sat writing on a piece of parchment with what looked like several other papers gathered underneath it. "Alambiel, what are you doing up there?"

She didn't even look up as she replied, "Why do you ask that question every time you find me up here?"

He smirked, "Because you always have a different answer. And, you are avoiding the question, which makes me suspicious."

"I thought suspicious was your natural state of being, Kentauri."

He rolled his eyes, "Come down here before you manage to fall and break something."

"No."

He sighed, "Must I bribe you?"

She finally glanced at him, "Maybe."

He hid a smile as he held up the wrapped package he had carefully kept out of her line of sight and successfully gained her full attention, "If you come down from there and give me those papers, I'll give this to you. I also know where a chocolate cake is waiting for you."

Alambiel looked down at him and arched an eyebrow as she feigned a haughty tone, "Chocolate and a present? Do you think me shallow enough as to give in to such a bribe?"

He fought back a smirk, "Not shallow, Lady, but these are the tried and true methods for coaxing you into behaving yourself so it is only natural I resort to them. Of course, if you don't want them..."

"I never said that." Oreius watched in amusement as Katerina Alambiel gathered her papers and then gracefully leapt down from her perch. She held out her free hand, "I'm down here, now where's my bribe?"

He smirked and held the package out of reach as he held out his other hand, "Papers first, I want to know what you've been planning this time." She rolled her eyes but handed the papers to him. He smirked as he accepted the papers at the same time he gave her the package. Katerina Alambiel immediately began unwrapping it as he perused the papers. Plans for yet another coup... "You know it is the ones you make lists for that concern me."

Oreius looked up from the papers when the silence remained unbroken. Katerina Alambiel was staring at the book he had given her, her fingers tracing the writing on the first page almost reverently. "Alambiel?"

She looked up with a whirl of emotions in her eyes, "I can't believe... _Lew and Hadassah: A Private Record_ by...Selene." She looked at him with a thousand silent questions.

He smiled slightly, "My mother was a scribe and she was close to the Queen Consort from the time before Lew ever met Hadassah. This and other important records were hidden in my family home to prevent their destruction by Jadis, and I thought you would like to have it." He didn't mention that he had been making short trips to his family home for months in his search for that particular book, the look on her face was more than worth it.

She smiled at him as she held the book close, "Thank you, Oreius. This is wonderful." And, then she shocked him by suddenly kissing his cheek.

Oreius cleared his throat, trying to hide how the simple gesture had affected him. "I suppose you would like the rest of your bribe now?"

Katerina Alambiel laughed softly, "Yes...unless the chocolate is accompanied by a party."

He chuckled, "You are in luck, there is no party. I believe our Sovereigns have finally given up on you."

"Took them long enough."

Oreius shook his head in silent amusement. "Happy birthday, Alambiel." She laughed again then preceded him from the room. It wasn't until after they had eaten their cake slices that Oreius wondered if today might be the day. He still had the jewelry he had bought for her when he was in Anvard, which he had originally intended to give to her today but after he had finally found the book the week before, he had felt the book to be the better present. However, that did not mean that today was not the day to tell Alambiel that he cared for her as more than a friend.

"Are you searching for the secrets of the universe in your wine, Oreius?"

He looked up then glanced down as he realized he had indeed been staring unseeing into the contents of his goblet. Clearing his throat, he met Alambiel's amused and curious gaze then shrugged, "Not the universe." _Just your heart, as foolish as that might sound, and how to keep our friendship from shattering if I tell you what is on my heart._ He reined in his thoughts lest he spoke too soon and gestured toward her neglected plate, "Eat the rest of your cake."

Alambiel tilted her head, "Not until you tell me what's on your mind, Kentauri."

This was it. This was the opportunity to tell her and to ask her what she thought...what she felt about it. Oreius put down his wine and met her eyes. "Alambiel, I-"

The door to the solarium banged open, cutting Oreius off as the Kings barged in. The High King immediately turned to Alambiel, "Kat! There you are. Sorry for barging in like this, but we've been looking all over for you. Two more suitors have arrived for Susan and they want an audience with her at the same time. We need you to go help her fend them off...without causing a diplomatic incident."

Alambiel nodded, "Of course, you do. Oreius, thank you...for all of it."

Oreiu bowed his head as she left, taking care to keep the book on her parents with her. Then, he looked at the Kings, who had once again managed to interrupt his attempt to tell Alambiel the truth of his feelings. They had managed to do the same thing only the week before...and then the entire day passed without him finding another opportunity to speak to Alambiel. It seemed today was not the right time to tell her after all, but he was certain there would be other opportunities and one of them would be the right time. He merely needed to be patient and wait a little longer.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, the first few chapters will be less angst-oriented than usual for my stories, but don't worry things will start to get very interesting soon. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	3. Chapter Two: Two Boors and a Spat

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Two: Two Boors and a Spat

_He that is not jealous is not in love. ~ St. Augustine_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

18 Mayblossom 1007

Katerina exchanged a long-suffering look with Susan as the two suitors had finally taken their (far, far, overdue) leave of the parlor to go ready themselves for the night's banquet. Her fingers had been itching to grab one of her knives for the past two hours. "How long does the reprieve last?"

Susan sighed, "We've just over an hour to get ready for the banquet and then..."

"And then we shall be presented with the dilemma of whether we can explain away jabbing our forks into their hands as a remarkable accident."

Susan laughed as Katerina had intended then shook her head, "Kat, you know we can't do that to them."

"After almost two full days of those two unctuous, obsequious, and ghastly boors steadily forgetting the concept of personal space, I most certainly could and so could you. We shouldn't and we mustn't, but we certainly could do it."

She smiled brightly as Susan just shook her head again, "But, we won't do that, right?"

Katerina rolled her eyes, "Right...but I can still plot how to get away with it."

"Kat!"

"I was joking..."

By the time the banquet was in full swing, Katerina was wishing that she _hadn't_ been joking. The unctuous, obsequious, and ghastly boor number two, also known as Lord Camprubi of the Seven Isles, had decided he wanted to be her parasite... While Susan was still being harassed by the unctuous, obsequious, and ghastly boor number one, also known as Lord Kuck of the Lone Islands. The other problem was the person sitting on her other side was an ambassador from Calormen and apparently, he was too busy pretending she didn't exist to be of any help in avoiding Camprubi's attentions. She took a sip of her wine in order to keep herself from showing her disgust as she felt Camprubi brush against her thigh, it could have been accidental but she doubted it...a lot.

The odious man leaned toward her, "My dear highness, I feel this event is going quite splendidly...and I understand there is to be dancing after we finish our repast?"

_Must not kill the toad, must not stab him, must not dump bowl of hot soup in his lap... _Katerina pasted on a slight smile and nodded, "That is correct." She quickly started cutting into the venison on her plate in order to keep herself from bemoaning the fact that the common knowledge of her royal heritage had brought with it a new level of ridiculous suitors. Actually, there had been two in previous months who had been halfway interesting, but they, like the one halfway interesting suitor she'd had before Yule, had abruptly left...for reasons currently unknown (or at least suspicions not proven). She had just taken a bite when she noticed Susan stiffen...and one of Lord Kuck's hands was currently below the table. She also noticed Peter and Edmund both looking toward Susan quizzically.

Unfortunately, the parasite took advantage of her inattention to him. Katerina went perfectly still as she felt his hand land on her leg just above her knee and then his spidery thin fingers started _caressing_ her leg. With utmost care and discipline, Katerina set down her knife and fork (instead of stabbing the creep in the hand like he bloody well deserved) then picked up her drink with one hand while lowering her other hand so it looked like she was resting it in her lap. In reality, she just barely rested her fingertips on either side of Camprubi's hand and then dug her nails in hard as she picked his hand up and then dropped it when it hovered over his own leg, all the while taking extreme care not to obviously move her upper arm.

She waited a moment but Camprubi seemed to understand the warning that time and turned his attention to his meal. Katerina looked back across the table and caught Oreius watching her with the slightest hint of concern, but there was no need for him to interfere so she smiled at him then took another drink. She waited until the Kentauri turned back to his own conversation (he, of course, had had normal seatmates: an Artic Fox and an unfamiliar Centauress who was blatantly trying to flirt with the Kentauri...ugh) before she glanced down at her plate. She was finishing the last of her venison when she jumped, nearly dropping her silverware, because Camprubi's hand had just landed dangerously close to the top of her thigh. The Calormene ambassador glanced sideways at her then returned his attention to the pile of food on his plate. And then, Camprubi had the gall to squeeze her thigh. _Forget diplomacy. I'm going to stab him._

The only thing that saved that odious spider of a toad was the fact that the dinner ended and the dancing was announced right before she could flip her dinner knife around and stab his encroaching hand, which retreated at the announcement. She reluctantly let go of the knife as she rose...obviously, she wouldn't get the option to bow out. She just hoped Camprubi would leave her alone...

Six dances in and Katerina had had enough of Camprubi. The unctuous, obsequious, and ghastly boor simply would not leave her alone. He was also rather drunk with the wine fumes rolling out every time he opened his mouth. She needed someone intimidating so she could have some breathing room...and so she could interfere with what was happening with Susan, who was having the same problem with Lord Kuck. Katerina scanned the room for Oreius and finally found him, but he wasn't watching the dancers...instead he was apparently busy talking to the Centauress who had been flirting with him throughout dinner. The flash of irritation she felt solely rested in the fact that it meant Camprubi the human spider was able to pull her close for the next dance, which just had to be a waltz. Couldn't the Kentauri have found a better time to suddenly not be able to avoid a flirtatious woman? After all, normally he didn't have any trouble avoiding the flirts.

Distracting herself from Oreius, Katerina looked around until she could see the Kings. They were both dancing with their own partners, but they were alternating between keeping one eye on Susan's situation and looking over at her. She watched as they both tensed when Lord Kuck took advantage of one of the turns to pull Susan against him even closer than was appropriate for a betrothed or married couple, much less anyone dancing with a sovereign Queen of Narnia. They looked at her, expecting her to sweep in and pull Susan away for an "urgent matter" like she usually did or for her to quietly threaten the man into propriety like they pretended they didn't know she did. But, she couldn't come to the rescue...Camprubi was trying to draw her in closer too (and he just had to be one of those spindly but strong like wire men). But, her own suitor issues didn't keep her from seeing Kuck grab at Susan's chest in one of the most blatantly disrespectful acts she had ever witnessed a suitor commit. Susan slapped him then shoved him away from her...she should have pulled her knife instead.

Everyone froze as the Kings broke away from their respective dance partners and rushed Lord Kuck, their hands going to their swords. Oreius was also approaching them but a more deliberate rate. _Oh sure, now you pay attention to anyone except the flirt. _Katerina finally managed to break free of Camprubi as Peter shouted, "How dare thee lay hands upon Our sister, thy Queen, in such a vile and reprehensible manner!" He stepped in front of Susan protectively and pointed Rhindon at the boor's throat with Edmund mirroring his actions.

Kuck teetered slightly but didn't seem to register the fact that he had two swords pointed at his throat and a host of angry Narnians just waiting for the signal to leap on him. Katerina frowned. Exactly how much wine had the idiot consumed? "Just getting friendly. She liked it."

Peter stepped forward and slugged the man, knocking him out cold. "No one will treat any lady of Narnia with such disrespect, and especially not Our sister."

He sheathed Rhindon then turned to check on Susan as Edmund sheathed Shafhelm and gestured at cuckoo Kuck's unconscious form, "Take him back to his assigned quarters and revive him. He gets an hour to pack and then escort him back to his ship."

Several guards removed him, but the music didn't start again. Susan seemed to notice as she waved Peter off, back toward his dance partner, the Nymph Thalia, and then she graced the room with a gentle smile. "Cousins, friends, and guests, the banquet is not yet over. Please dance and make merry. I regret that I and my sister must retire for the evening, but please do not let our absence hinder your enjoyment of the night's festivities." With that she and Lucy gracefully escaped out one of the smaller doors leading away from the Great Hall.

Katerina turned and walked as quickly as she could without attracting attention to herself. She would meet the Queens in Susan's quarters. _Drat that Murphy!_ She darted into one of the side corridors that formed a shortcut between the Great Hall and the Royal Wing. Silently berating herself, she almost didn't hear the scuff of leather against marble. She whirled around just in time for Camprubi to shove her against the wall, his breath reeking of wine as he panted in her face with the effort of trying to both manhandle her and pin her. She grabbed for one of her hair ornaments that was actually a concealed blade, but just as her fingers brushed against the hair ornament, Camprubi was jerked away. Oreius looked absolutely furious as he slammed Camprubi hard against the opposite wall, keeping himself between her and the odious man. "Keep your hands off her!"

She watched as Camprubi's feet dangled in the air while Oreius used one hand to hold him up at eye level and growled, "Do not ever touch her or any other woman in Narnia again. You would not survive a second attempt." He lowered Camprubi and then shoved the man at Ardon, who had apparently also been watching, "Same treatment for him as for the other one. Make sure he leaves the Cair at the same time as Kuck."

Katerina clenched her fists as Ardon nodded then half-dragged the idiot away from them. Unbelievable. She glared at Oreius as soon as he was facing her, "How dare you? I had the situation under control and then you just barge in and act like an overprotective...no, a jealous- Why didn't you just let me handle him?"

"You needed help."

Katerina abruptly shoved him in the chest, "Uimh! Is gá dom do chabhair nuair a bhí sé ag iarraidh a wrap timpeall orm féin mar a bheadh nathair le linn na damhsaí! Ach, a-tú go raibh ró-ghnóthach ag suirí le fógra!" _(No! I needed your help when he was trying to wrap himself around me like a snake during the dances! But, you- You were too busy flirting to notice!)_

The Kentauri took a single step back, looking surprised, and Katerina snatched the chance for escape. Hurrying to the Royal Wing, she wavered between fury at Oreius' behavior and mortification at her own slip in mentioning the irksome flirting. _What if the Kentauri thought I was jealous? I mean, I wasn't...obviously. Because I can't be jealous over someone who is my best friend and shield. It was just that his attention to her flirting contributed to this ridiculous mess that I'm now trying to clean up._ It took more effort than she would ever admit to shove it all aside as she slipped into Susan's quarters. Susan and Lucy were sitting on the bed, Lucy trying to offer the comfort Susan usually offered to her. Katerina sat on Susan's other side and pulled the young woman into a hug, offering silent comfort. She stayed with the Queens all through the night, never giving a hint that her thoughts were in turmoil. But, she was most certainly not jealous of anybody or anything! It was just Oreius' ridiculous behavior, acting as if she couldn't defend herself in the least and she was one of the swordmasters of Cair Paravel. What had gotten into that Kentauri?

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

19 Mayblossom 1007

The afternoon sun was beating down on him when Oreius finally rested the tip of his sword against his opponent's neck; it had taken longer than usual for him to do so though...and Ardon had noticed. The other Centaur gave him a questioning look, but for once Oreius spoke before he could ask, "She was angry with me for interfering last night."

He didn't need to explain who or why, which was well because his blood still boiled at the memory of the drunken lech pawing at her. He stamped a hoof as he recalled her hissed accusation that he had been too busy flirting...he had not been the one flirting; he just hadn't been able to extract himself from the conversation. The Centauress had been far more persistent than others before her. But, why would Alambiel th- Oreius paused then flicked his tail as he considered... Had Alambiel been jealous? Had she been struggling with jealousy as he had struggled to hide his own slight jealousy whenever a suitor seemed to make more leeway with her than he was?

"She kissed you."

Ardon's comment brusquely pulled him out of his contemplation of Alambiel's possible jealousy and what it might mean as far as her heart was concerned. "What?"

Ardon smirked, "She kissed you."

"No, she didn't."

Oreius didn't deny his rising hope as Ardon nodded, "Yes, she did. I saw her kiss you, on the cheek, mind, when you were considering leaving us last month."

He didn't wait to hear more. Instead, he left the training yard and went in search of Alambiel. Considering the time of day she was probably in the main library. Of course, he could not simply ask her if it were true that she'd kissed him that would give things away that he wasn't convinced were meant to be known by Alambiel just yet. No, he had a different strategy. Absently noting that he'd passed both Tuulea and Alithia as he entered, Oreius finally found her in one of the far back corners of the library. She glanced at him, but her mask was firmly in place against him…another reason not to tell her the truth just yet. "What do you want, Kentauri?"

"I know you kissed me last month."

Her reaction was both interesting and entertaining. She jerked in surprise and dropped the book she had been reading, "What? There is no way you could know that because you were unconscious!"

She didn't deny it, though. "Ardon saw you and you just confirmed it."

Alambiel's eyes widened slightly as they both heard Tuulea and Alithia's conversation abruptly stop. She snatched up the book, shelved it, and then led the way to the more private solarium. But, as soon as they closed the door, she narrowed her eyes at him, "You boneheaded, arrogant, egotistical Stallion! How dare you?"

Oreius couldn't stop the soft jibe before it escaped, "That is what you said last night."

Alambiel didn't laugh or even smile, instead she poked him in the chest, "And, I have not forgotten that you completely overstepped your bounds last night. You acted more like an overprotective and jealous suitor or something. You let that horrible excuse for a person leave here with the impression that I could not defend myself. And, it's your fault that I was in that ridiculous situation anyway because you weren't paying attention earlier in the evening. If you ever do that again, I will _never_ forgive you!"

Oreius scowled, "You wanted to allow that filth to paw at you? As though you had invited his attentions? As though you were worth nothing to anyone?"

She stiffened, "Of course, not! But, I earned my place here as a knight and as a swordmaster. And, you...you treated me like I was inexperienced and weak, an easy target!"

"I was protecting you."

"I didn't want you to protect me then! You gave him the impression that if he could get me alone, out of your sight, then I would be easy prey! And then, today you decide to bring up a kiss that...that wasn't even a real kiss! I thought you were as good as dead! And...and... You make me so... Oooo, you are so infuriating!"

"Alambiel-"

"No! No! I do not want to talk about this anymore. You have- You have completely overstepped your bounds as my friend, General." Alambiel slammed the solarium door behind her as she stormed out of the room. Oreius sighed and shook his head...he had handled that badly, very badly. But, he didn't follow her. No, when she was that angry it was better to let her calm down. He would apologize to her tomorrow.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, so things are interesting but not angsty yet. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	4. Chapter Three: A Fateful Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Three: A Fateful Decision

_Silence is one of the hardest arguments to refute. ~ Josh Billings_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

22 Mayblossom 1007

Oreius looked over his kings, partially in an effort to pretend he didn't notice that Alambiel was still refusing to speak to him, and nearly shook his head at the sight of the High King's right arm in a sling. The training mishap yesterday had left King Peter with a broken collarbone, his shoulder dislocated (though Alambiel had reset it before they carried him to the healers), and his wrist broken. The High King cleared his throat, "Well, given what happened yesterday, we need to change our current plans... Edmund will be going in my place with Lucy to the Lone Islands, which means he can't go to Zelaia as planned. Oreius, you and Kat, will be our ambassadors to Zelaia. We need to make sure the treaty doesn't fall through because we didn't send someone with enough rank and authority to meet the conditions of the temporary agreement we signed in Yule. You're two of the highest members in our court and Kat, we would prefer you to interact with them as a Royal who also happens to be an ambassador."

For once, Alambiel didn't protest, but she didn't look at him either as she merely inclined her head, looking resigned to her role. The High King continued, "So, I think the only thing that hasn't been settled is how big of an escort you'll take with you."

"Since none of your majesties will be accompanying us, I believe that Alambiel and myself shall be sufficient."

King Edmund frowned, "But, Oreius, it's going to take you a little over two weeks just to reach Zelaia with good weather and no delays, not to mention the return trip and however long it takes to settle the treaty with Zelaia."

Oreius bowed his head slightly, "That is one of the reasons I believe it best to go alone. Since we do not know how long it will take for the negotiations to conclude, which means our journey may take anywhere between two to four months, I would rather I left your majesties well-guarded. Furthermore, Zelaia has already shown themselves to be very wary of kingdoms more powerful than their own since they insisted on meeting in a neutral nation in order to negotiate the current temporary treaty. If we took an escort, it might be construed as an invasion or a show of force. Nor would we want to give them the impression that Narnia feels her ambassadors would not be safe entering Zelaia."

The Kings exchanged concerned looks then the High King turned to Alambiel, "Kat, going by yourselves doesn't seem like the safest option."

For a moment, Oreius thought she would refuse to speak even to the Kings, but instead, taking care not to look at him or give even the impression that she was speaking to him, Alambiel shrugged as she met the High King's gaze. "The only way to justify bringing extraneous soldiers into Zelaia would be if one or more crowned heads were going. Narnia has four crowned heads, of which I am not a one, thank Aslan, and therefore extraneous soldiers are neither merited nor justifiable."

King Edmund still looked skeptical even though he reluctantly nodded when the High King looked at him, "She's right, Pete. Zelaia's leery of outsiders and Kat may be the Princess Royal, but she's not a crowned head."

Oreius waited patiently but the High King didn't raise another objection. "Oh all right, but I still think this is a bad idea."

"With respect, my Kings, there have been no reports of trouble in the wilderness between Archenland and Zelaia. Additionally, if we should come across trouble, I am certain we will be able to handle it since we are both swordmasters." He had hoped pointedly acknowledging that Alambiel was a swordmaster would help things between them, but she didn't even give a sign that she agreed with him as she seemed focused on looking over the papers Stonebrook and King Edmund had handed her. _I prefer it when she speaks to me, however furiously...at least then I would have a chance to counter her argument. How am I supposed to argue with silence? _But, the Kings conceded the argument with twin nods of respect and the meeting proceeded quickly from there.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

23 Mayblossom 1007

"You can't take that, Kat!"

Katerina rolled her eyes then turned to face the invaders, "I don't see why not. It's a perfectly serviceable tunic."

Susan and Tuulea exchanged long-suffering looks (which Katerina thought was uncalled for) before they swarmed her wardrobe, jostling Katerina out of the way, while Lucy, Caia, and Thalia came over to where she had set her traveling packs on the bed. Susan glanced over her shoulder, "That's not the point. You can't pack like you're Dame Sepphora. You are going as Princess Alambiel, Princess Royal and ambassador. You have to look it."

Tuulea tsked, "Yes, Child, now you may wear some tunics and leggings while you are traveling but not the simplest ones, and the moment you are close to Zelaia's borders, you must change into something along the lines of this dress here. It is formal but serviceable and it is not even close to being ostentatious so don't you give me that look."

Katerina considered arguing but then Tuulea would retaliate by putting all of the most formal and elaborate gowns into her packs. Admitting defeat, she merely raised her hands in silent concession then turned back to the packs and pulled out her healing kit, so she could make sure she had everything that might be needed and so she could add the extra items Alithia had brought her earlier.

"How long will you and Oreius be gone?"

She met Lucy's questioning gaze then shrugged, "Depends on how long negotiations take and the weather since we will be arriving at the beginning of the monsoon season. It could take anywhere from two months to four. But, I'm sure you will be preoccupied with going to the Lone Islands and the Seven Isles and banishing those two idiots."

Lucy sighed, "Yes, but I wish you weren't going to gone so long. And, I don't think Lord Kuck will be very brave since Peter hit him."

"I thought it was most gallant of him." Katerina and the others all turned to look at Thalia and the young Beech Nymph blushed prettily as she realized her whisper had been clearly heard. Katerina noticed Susan's eyes brighten and she knew the Gentle Queen was pleased at yet another sign that the young Beech Nymph was just as infatuated with Peter as he was with her (not that it had been a particularly easy road for them).

"Wait, you can't pull out a trunk! We're only taking one packhorse. And, I don't need that many sets of clothes. I can wash whatever's dirty."

Tuulea put her hands on her hips, "Alambiel, you will take one chest of clothing with you in addition to your travel packs and you will take two packhorses." Declaration made, the Black Elder Nymph turned her back on Katerina and continued selecting clothing for her journey... Katerina just sighed then returned to chatting with those not involved in the packing hostage situation. At least, she would be able to wear her typical and simplistic tunics and leggings, which she had already hidden in the bottom of one of her travel packs, on the way to Zelaia.

The next morning she handed Lucy a wrapped package with careful instructions that she was not to open it until her birthday before she walked down the stairs and crossed to where Oreius was waiting. He had finished speaking to the Kings almost ten minutes before she had managed to escape the Four's well-wishes and cautions. Katerina didn't say a word to him, not even acknowledging him as she swung herself into Pepin's saddle and then made sure the lead rope of the first of the two packhorses was secured to the saddle. Oreius didn't ask if she was ready. Instead, the Kentauri waited until she had finished checking the packhorse's lead and then he immediately started for the gate with her encouraging Pepin to keep in step.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! I'd like to point out that this chapter was not angsty... ;) Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	5. Chapter Four: To Zelaia

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Four: To Zelaia

_All journeys have secret destinations of which the traveler is unaware. ~ Martin Buber_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

5 Fairdawn 1007

Oreius watched Alambiel out of the corner of his eye but the stubborn mare refused, simply refused to talk to him or even look at him for the past two weeks. If she didn't occasionally murmur to Pepin, he would have been tempted to believe she had suddenly lost her voice. He stopped, tail slapping his flank, as his annoyance at the entire situation threatened to break his calm appearance, but he managed to keep his tone neutral. "We will stop here for the night." Still, he was no longer going to allow Alambiel to hide behind her silence...

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina stroked Pepin's velvet soft nose before she removed his tack and left him to graze as Oreius had already taken care of the packhorses. Oreius...who was nowhere to be seen. She shook her head and walked a little ways from the horses. That Kentauri was just so...so confusing at times or infuriating. _"Wake up, a milis cantalach."_ She flinched at the unbidden memory. He couldn't have meant it the way it sounded... Maybe she should have told the Kentauri that he had mangled his attempt at speaking Irish again. And, maybe she should have started talking to the Kentauri during their trip just so she wouldn't have misspoken words and meaningless kisses constantly cropping up in her thoughts at inconvenient moments...

The faint whisper of steel being drawn was her only warning. She drew her knives and spun, blocking the blade aimed at her throat. Her eyes narrowed at her attacker, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she focused on blocking his next attack, slipping fluidly away from the brunt of the blow and moving into her attack. He narrowly avoided her left knife and blocked her right knife with an arm-tingling blow. She jumped up, avoiding the low sweep of his blade, and kicked out, forcing him to back away again. She watched his eyes for the hint of his next move as they circled each other. There. She caught his blade in the crux of her crossed knives and shoved up hard, giving herself access to his vulnerable middle. He leapt to his left, just evading the tip of her knife, and bringing his sword around so the flat of the blade smacked her rump.

"Oreius!" Katerina skittered away from him before he could declare her dead, "One, I can't believe you just did that, and two, I am so going to get you back for doing that to me."

Oreius looked far too smug for her liking as he just raised his claymore in silent challenge. Katerina smirked. Oh, it had been far too long since she and Oreius had a true sparring match between swordmasters. She rushed him, slashing at his unprotected flank. He blocked her slash and she darted away before he could finish countering. Back and forth they went, forming a deadly dance. Oreius slammed his claymore against her knives, knocking her down and sending her knives flying, "Yield."

"Nope." Katerina rolled away before he could declare her dead, leapt to her feet, and raced for Chrysaor. Unsheathing her sword, she quickly went on the offensive. Driving Oreius back a few dozen steps until he suddenly dropped his claymore. Katerina recognized his classic trap and instead darted around to his side, aiming to smack her hand against his horse ribs and declare him dead. Oreius wheeled around to block and counter her strike with three arm-numbing blows, which threatened to simply shake Chrysaor from her loosening grip. She tightened her grip and aimed a low swipe at his legs, causing him to rear slightly. Then, he countered with a much stronger blow, knocking Chrysaor from her grasp, before he grabbed her right wrist and spun her toward him and his claymore. Katerina grinned in satisfaction even as Oreius rested his claymore against the back of her neck. He raised an eyebrow then looked down and laughed when he saw the dagger Katerina was holding in her left hand and was now resting against his unprotected middle. "Another draw, Sepphora."

She smirked as he let go of her wrist and she took the opportunity to step back, "Indeed, Cyneward." She didn't say anything else as she felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck and she turned to scan the side and tops of the valley surrounding them.

"What is it?"

She frowned up at the high incline then shook her head, "I thought I had seen something, but there's nothing out there."

Oreius stared up at the sides and tops of the valley, "I see nothing but I will take extra precautions when I keep watch tonight."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

He watched with glee as the two strangers from the North fought with each other. They were skilled warriors, no doubt...and they were perfect for his current needs. There were no others with them and they wouldn't be too difficult a prize. Not to mention between the beast and the woman, they would more than repay whatever trouble it took to capture them. The woman looked up at his hiding place and he froze. She could not have seen him nor could the beast, but still he did not move until long after they had ceased to look in his direction, and only when the beast was not facing in his direction at all. He needed more men first, and then he would come back to claim them as his prize.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

8 Fairdawn 1007

Katerina struggled to finish lacing up the back of the more formal traveling dress Tuulea insisted she wear when they arrived in Zelaia. "Razzin'...frazz...no...good...tarnation...fasteni ng lace... strazz... Why, Tuulea...argh!"

"Alambiel, are you all right in there?"

Katerina glared at the large shadow on the other side of the tent, "Go wait with the horses like you're supposed to, Oreius!" She waited until his shadow had moved away before continuing to struggle with the lacings. _Oh sure, Tuulea, I can lace it up by myself…you just didn't mention that I would need pretzel arms to do so._ Another fifteen minutes passed before she was finally able to step outside the tent. Oreius looked her over then gave a curt nod of approval at her attire before he walked over and started taking the tent down. Katerina raised an eyebrow, "I set it up. I can take it down."

Oreius arched both eyebrows, "Not in that dress, Princess." He smirked as he continued, "Now go wait by the horses like you're supposed to, Alambiel."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but went to stand by Pepin. Oreius pulled down the tent she used for changing in quick fashion and then folded it until it was small enough for him to fasten to the second packhorse. He walked over to her and promptly lifted her onto Pepin's back, "Come on, Princess, we're late enough as it is since it took you much longer to get into your proper dress than you calculated."

Katerina huffed with feigned indignation, "Not _much_ longer, just longer. It would have had to have taken me another twenty-five minutes before it could be labeled 'much longer.'"

Oreius chuckled, "So you say."

They didn't say much else as they approached the capital of Zelaia. Upon entering the city, many people stopped and stared at them, at Katerina herself just as much as at Oreius, but none interfered as they made their way to the castle built onto a hill in the center of the city. Entering the courtyard, a slender man with a shock of bright red hair standing straight up on his head greeted them with a bow to each of them. Slipping into her role as Princess Royal and ambassador, Katerina allowed Oreius to assist her in dismounting Pepin and he murmured the man was Lord Edur. Lord Edur accepted the scroll Oreius handed him then led the way into the castle. It wasn't nearly as impressive as Cair Paravel or even Anvard, being more of a very spacious lodge that had turrets added to it over time than a true castle. The carvings on the wood walls, pillars, and along the doors and windows were magnificent though and the castle itself had a warm, welcoming feel.

As they entered the great hall, Lord Edur handed the scroll to a short, balding man who read out as they walked toward the dais. "Presenting the ambassadors from Narnia, General Sir Oreius Cyneward, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Table, and Her Royal Highness the Princess Alambiel, Lew's Daughter, the Princess Royal, Duchess of the Shuddering Woods, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Holder of the Royal Seal of the Line of Frank, Keeper of the Sword Chrysaor, and Lady of the House of Asbolus."

Katerina resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the full litany of her titles...she still wasn't happy with Peter for abruptly announcing her Duchess of the Shuddering Woods only three months earlier in front of the entire Narnian court so she wasn't able to protest, just accept with feigned graciousness. A young woman, with light green eyes, a kind if somewhat thin face framed by copper-colored curls, and who could not have been more than twenty-five years of age, and a young boy, perhaps two years of age, occupied the thrones on the dais. The young woman smiled graciously, "Zelaia welcomes the ambassadors from Narnia. I- We are the Queen Regent Kepa and this is Our son, the King Gentza the Second. We know the journey between our two countries is long and bid the General and the Princess Royal to consider the day theirs so they might refresh themselves. We will enter the negotiations tomorrow at three hours past sunrise. Lord Edur will guide you to your rooms."

Katerina gave the appropriate curtsy while Oreius bowed and then they followed Lord Edur down two long corridors until they reached a wing. He bowed once to each of them and then left them. Katerina exchanged an amused look with Oreius after they had discovered the wing was completely empty save for themselves, "At least, we don't have noisy neighbors."

Oreius chuckled, "Indeed, but you will take that larger room near the back of the wing and I will take this room here."

Katerina rolled her eyes, "You really can't help acting like you're on a protection detail, can you, Kentauri?"

Oreius smirked, "I _am_ the protection detail."

She just laughed and walked to her assigned room. She was tired and it wasn't worth the effort of arguing. Besides, tomorrow was just the start of what promised to be a long drawn out process of negotiation. Katerina couldn't help admitting that she was already eager to be on the way back to Narnia where she didn't have to play Princess Royal, ambassador, negotiator, or anything more than her chosen role as Lady Katerina and Dame Sepphora.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, no angst again but things are getting more interesting as we go along. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one and if I should continue this story.**


	6. Chapter Five: Dancing with Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Additional Note: The song Oreius and Kat dance to is Beethoven's 5 Secrets by The Piano Guys. I highly recommend you listen to the song when you reach the dance scene so you have the full experience.

Chapter Five: Dancing with Truth

_I'm scared to fall in love with you, because you're my best friend. ~ Unknown_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

30 Fairdawn 1007

Katerina suppressed the urge to sigh for the umpteenth time as she signed her full name and titles for what had to be the nine hundredth and ninety-eighth time. After three full weeks, the negotiations had finally reached their conclusion and the treaty was satisfactory to both sides. She finished signing then stepped to the side slightly so Oreius could sign (she couldn't help being somewhat resentful when the Kentauri finished signing thrice as fast as she did) and then the Narnians looked expectantly at the Queen Regent and her counselors. Queen Regent Kepa looked almost as relieved as Katerina felt as she smiled, "Since negotiations have been concluded, it would be Our honor to invite the ambassadors from Narnia to attend a farewell feast tonight before they depart from Zelaia."

It was five hours past noon already, but Katerina lowered her head slightly in acquiescence, "It is our honor to accept."

Courtesies finished, Katerina and Oreius sought refuge in the "Narnian" wing. She sighed in relief as soon as Oreius had closed the main doors, "Finally!"

"That was diplomatic."

"Oh hush, you were thinking the same thing."

Oreius gave her one of those unfathomable looks (which she still hadn't been able to decipher the reason for) again and quietly stated, "That was not what I was thinking."

Katerina considered pursuing that avenue and pestering him about what he _had_ been thinking about, but she shied away from that option. Instead, she threw her hands in the air as she walked further away from the main doors, "It's what you should have been thinking: Finally no more negotiation, finally no more _paperwork_ that we have to spend every waking minute pouring over and comparing to Stonebrook's notes, and finally we get to go home." She paused and looked at him over her shoulder, "Why was your stack of notes so much shorter than mine?"

He smirked, "Stonebrook trusts me not to say or write something I shouldn't...obviously."

She rolled her eyes, "Such faith, I think I'm offended."

"No, you're just trying to be a cheeky little pest...again."

Katerina stuck her tongue out at him. But, a timid knock on the main doors cut off her response (perhaps a good thing...not that she'd admit it to Oreius). She moved to open the door, but Oreius cut her off with a stern look (apparently she was still under protection) then opened the door to reveal a little slip of a girl, who squeaked then curtsied, "H-her Majesty the Queen Regent sent me to a-aid the P-princess Royal with her pr-preparations for t-tonight."

Oreius opened the door further and then stepped back enough so the girl could see Katerina, who smiled, "Her Majesty is a most gracious hostess. Come with me and we'll get started." She heard the girl give a little squeak again when Oreius shut the door behind them and tried not to laugh at the poor girl's obvious nervousness about being trapped in the "Narnian" wing. Instead, she smiled at the girl as she opened the door to her own room, "What is your name?"

The girl answered in the softest whisper, "Yera, Your Majesty."

Katerina couldn't keep the small laugh from escaping, "I am not to be addressed like that, Yera. I'm just the Princess Royal, so the proper address is 'your highness' but you don't have to call me that..."

She trailed off as the girl, Yera, gave her a wide-eyed look, "Yes, your highness, please forgive my error. It won't happen again." These were the times when she really missed home.

Katerina gestured toward her open chest, "Would you mind helping me figure out which gown to wear?"

They finally settled on a magnificent sapphire blue silk taffeta affair with an elaborate gold embroidered pattern of leaves and flowers across the top of the bodice with simple sleeves. The same elaborate pattern as was on the bodice curled along the border of her skirt. The off-the-shoulder sleeves were just long enough to fall to the base of her thumbs, almost covering the scars on her hands. Katerina hesitated for a moment before allowing Yera to help her change into the dress. Looking in the mirror, she could see the girl's eyes widen when she saw the scars on her back, but to her credit, she didn't say anything or give her a pitying look. Instead, she quickly laced up her dress and then reached toward Kat's hair before stopping herself and putting her hands behind her back as Katerina turned to look at her. "Well, I suppose now we must do something with my hair."

"Yes, your highness."

The girl's eyes widened again as she realized how her automatic agreement must have sounded, but Katerina just laughed and pointed toward the hair ornaments she wanted (the ones that were really disguised knives), "I wish to wear those and I do not want anyone to be able to tell how long my hair really is, all right?"

Yera nodded then set to work. Two hours later (apparently blondes weren't seen at all in Zelaia, so Yera kept stopping to just look at her hair), they were finally done. Katerina's hair had been braided and twisted until it reached the back of her head where it fell in loose waves that were slightly longer than she usually wore them since they fell a couple inches below her shoulder blades. Yera hadn't been able to duplicate the method for hiding the length of her hair that Katerina had perfected and Tuulea also used exactly, but Katerina didn't say anything about it since the girl was nervous enough and there simply wasn't time to do it over herself.

Yera hurried to open the doors and squeaked in surprise when she was confronted with Oreius, hand raised to knock. But, the Kentauri didn't even say anything as Yera scurried past him. He just stared at Katerina until she finally spoke, "Something wrong, Kentauri?"

He blinked, "No. I was just...surprised that you would allow Tuulea to pack something so formal."

She laughed, "Like I had a choice." She stepped forward, "Come on, I'm sure there is something in the mountain of notes Stonebrook gave me that says we mustn't be late to a feast being held in our honor."

Oreius chuckled then took her hand, bowed over it, and then tucked it in the crook of his elbow, "No, we mustn't be late." She smiled in reply as he escorted her out of the "Narnian" wing. At least, she had the Kentauri for company if things got boring.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius glanced down at Alambiel as he escorted her and wished he had just said what he had been thinking when he saw her...that she was beautiful and then confess that he loved her. But, he hadn't. Fool that he was. The past three weeks had been frustrating since he'd been unable to find a private moment where they were not having to consult about the negotiation process that he could tell her. Even without the Kings to interrupt him with uncanny timing, he still had been unable to speak to Alambiel.

Once they'd reached the great hall and joined the Queen Regent and her other counselors at the high table, Oreius only half-listened as the Queen Regent and Alambiel struck up a conversation. The Queen Regent seemed a sweet-tempered filly but it was obvious that she was not accustomed to being Queen, much less the Queen Regent. The tail-end of a comment caught his full attention, "...if you might do me a personal favor?"

Alambiel nodded, "If it is in our power to do so."

The Queen Regent leaned closer, not realizing that Oreius could still hear her with ease, "My husband was the Crown Prince and he was the one who wanted to break our country's isolation and contact you in the North, but six months after our son was born, he went to be part of the envoy to Narnia."

Alambiel quietly interjected, "Narnia has never received an envoy from Zelaia."

The Queen Regent suddenly looked very young and vulnerable as she nodded, "That is because someone attacked the envoy, my Garai was reportedly killed but his body was never found. His father, Gentza the First, died when he heard the news, it was too much for his heart. I would ask not as a Queen Regent to a Princess Royal but as a woman to another woman, if your love had vanished, would you not give anything to know what happened to him? I know you must travel far more widely than I and have better contacts, and I ask that you might inquire as to the attack if ever it were convenient."

Alambiel set her hand on top of the Queen Regent's and quietly responded, "I would. And, I believe I shall find it convenient as soon as I return to my own country."

Queen Regent Kepa smiled, "Thank you and may the Lion bless your kindness." She straightened then spoke in a gay tone, "Perhaps the ambassadors of Narnia would share with us one of the Narnian dances? As a gift to us so that we might remember them fondly after their departure from Zelaia."

Everyone present looked toward them and even the musicians stilled their instruments as they waited for the Narnians' answer. Alambiel gave him a half-pleading look, but he only smiled and held his hand out to her. She knew very well that there was not another option, or at least not one that would not cause great offense and possibly undo all the work of the last three weeks, which he knew was why she accepted his hand and allowed him to escort her down to the area being used for dancing. Leaving her for a moment on the now-deserted dance area, Oreius went to speak to the musicians. At the last moment, he changed his mind about which song he wanted them to play. Fortunately, one of the musicians had been in Archenland sometime ago and was familiar with the Narnian song, assuring Oreius that he would be able to guide the others in its playing.

Alambiel raised an eyebrow as she recognized the opening strains of the song, but didn't protest as Oreius guided her into the center of the hall and he bowed. She curtsied in response and then the dance truly began. _I do love you, my Alambiel. Tell me when you are ready to hear that truth._

Alambiel stepped towards him and slightly to his right as he stepped forward and slightly to her right, bringing them parallel with each other. Taking her right hand in his and then reaching behind her to take her left hand in his own, they stood for a moment with their clasped hands at Alambiel's waist and the middle of her back then they moved to the right then forward then to the left and then back. Then, he spun her to the right before drawing her back to him. She rested her hands lightly on his arms, just above the crook of his elbows, while he placed his hands on her waist and they danced in a large figure eight. Completing the figure eight, Oreius twirled her and then once again placing their clasped hands at Alambiel's waist and the middle of her back before moving to the right then forward then to the left and then back. He spun her to the left then drew her back to him, resting his hands on her waist as she placed her hands on his arms. Again they danced in a figure eight, but then Oreius kept his hands on her waist, drawing her slightly closer as they moved smoothly to the right before he twirled her then pulled her back to him. Once again, dancing in a figure eight and then he spun her. Bringing her parallel to him as he rest one hand on the middle of her back with her free hand on his arm while he placed their clasped hands against her side, Oreius held her gaze as they danced the pattern of moving to the right then forward then to the left and then back once more. And then, he twirled her one last time before they stopped, facing each other with his hands on her waist and her hands resting against his arms, just as the music ended.

They stayed frozen that way for several heartbeats. Alambiel's eyes were wide and a blush had started to spread before she quickly stepped back from him. The Zelaians were applauding and she curtsied while Oreius bowed. Oreius met the gaze of the Queen Regent who was smiling brightly as they approached the high table and bowed once again, "Your Majesty, the Queen Regent, I fear we must now take our leave of your fine company this night. Our journey is long and we will need an early start in the morn."

The Queen Regent nodded, "Of course, We thank you, General and the Princess Royal for sharing such a lovely dance with us. Perhaps next time, Zelaia will visit Narnia since we are now allies and friends."

Oreius bowed, "I assure you that the court of the Four Kings and Queens will always be open to you and yours." Then, he lightly grasped Alambiel's elbow and guided her from the great hall. But, Alambiel pulled away from him as soon as they reached their assigned wing, silently slipping into her room without a word to him. For a moment, he considered asking her to come out so they may talk, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was better to allow her to sort whatever was troubling her before he attempted to talk to her. He sighed then retreated to his own room. At least, they still had two weeks' journey in which they could speak.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina felt like her face was on fire, and a glance in the mirror confirmed that she was blushing furiously. It was just a dance! _Well, actually it was one of the romantic, slow dances I've always avoided... No, no, and no. Not going there. The Kentauri didn't mean... _She thumped her head back against the wall. Oreius had picked the song and the dance, what if he had- "No." She stared at her reflection and shook her head as she quietly repeated, "No, no, I cannot have a crush on my best friend. I can't sabotage..."

She trailed off again as his words came unbidden to the fore of her thoughts, _"Wake up, a milis cantalach."_ And then, her own heartbreak when she had thought Oreius was dead...and...and how the memory of that mistletoe kiss had made it so difficult for her to talk to him for days. Katerina inhaled sharply then shook her head in silent denial before she worked on taking her hair down. She nearly dropped the brush twice when her thoughts abruptly returned to the look in Oreius' eyes the whole time they danced, it wasn't fondness but something stronger than that and more complex. That look, that undefined emotion, had grown stronger when they stopped to the point she had been unable to look away until she was finally and rather abruptly able to hear the applause over her own racing pulse. Drawing the brush through her hair one last time, Katerina closed her eyes and bowed her head as she finally admitted the truth: _I don't have a crush on my best friend. I've fallen in love with Oreius and I'm scared to death by that fact because he is my best friend._

Braiding her hair, Katerina gave her reflection a rueful look. "Now what do I do?"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Well...I hope all the KnockOut fans are pleased with this chapter. :D I also hope you listened to the song when you read the dance scene, if not, go to either GrooveShark or YouTube and play Beethoven's 5 Secrets (which is an instrumental cover of OneRepublic's Secrets) by the Piano Guys while reading the dance scene again. A big thank you to WillowDryad for the encouragement and checking for any dreaded OCness and overall enthusiasm otherwise I probably wouldn't have written this chapter in particular. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this chapter. Please remember that your reviews are part of what's keeping me writing. :)**


	7. Chapter Six: Interruption Most Foul

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Six: Interruption Most Foul

_"Interruptions can be viewed as sources of irritation or opportunities for service, as moments lost or experience gained, as time wasted or horizons widened. They can annoy us or enrich us, get under our skin or give us a shot in the arm. Monopolize our minutes or spice our schedules, depending on our attitude toward them." ~ William Arthur Ward_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

33 Fairdawn 1007

Oreius watched Alambiel out of the corner of his eye. She had been very quiet since they left Zelaia...not silent as she was on the journey to Zelaia, but definitely preoccupied. Moving a little closer to her, he grabbed Pepin's bridle, bringing the gelding to a halt. Alambiel looked at him and raised an eyebrow in silent question and he simply stated, "We'll stop here for the night."

Alambiel shrugged then swung off Pepin's back, "All right."

Just after night fell, Oreius checked the perimeter of the area thrice before returning to the camp. He noticed that Alambiel had chosen to leave Pepin fully tacked, but the gelding didn't seem to mind as he grazed close to where the packhorses had been tethered. Alambiel looked up from where she was sitting on the other side of the fire, "Scare anything?"

He smirked, "No."

"Well, I suppose that is good thing."

"Yes, we should make it back to Narnia without-"

He cut himself off as Alambiel threw a stick at him, shouting, "Do _not_ finish that sentence!" She gave him a mockingly scolding look, "How many times must I tell not to invite Murphy on us? Murphy's Law is real, so don't you give me that look, Kentauri, and you know it because all you have to do is look at what usually happens to us when we go places...or, well, actually it usually happens to me. So, please finish that sentence and Murphy can plague you instead of me."

Oreius' mouth twitched as he tried not to laugh, "Does not your Murphy usually plague you with capture by various enemies?"

Alambiel smiled sweetly, "Don't worry I'll rescue you...eventually."

He laughed, "I am most reassured."

Alambiel smiled then grew silent for several minutes as she stirred the fire, making the flames leap higher, "Oreius, do you..." Her voice trailed off but she resumed talking almost immediately with a soft laugh, "Do you have any idea how much of a relief it was to not have a suitor or, worse, more than one trying to catch my attention during these negotiations?"

He had been hoping she might say something else. _At least, I didn't have to chase them off._

"What did you say?" Oreius met Alambiel's gaze and realized he had muttered his thought under his breath...which wasn't low enough to keep her from hearing him, not when only a fire separated them. She narrowed her eyes at him, "You...you're the one who was behind Kitron, Giles, and Koen all abruptly leaving and breaking off their suits. Interesting, I knew they had to have been given a "private" conversation by someone, but I didn't think it was you. I was thinking more along the lines of Illusin and Silverstone because they were quite pleased to see those three go and there's the whole group decision to treat me like family. But, it was you..."

"Alambiel-"

She held up her hand, forestalling his words, "I do not want excuses, Oreius." She met his gaze steadily as she stated, "I want you to tell me why."

Oreius hesitated then cleared his throat, "I drove them off because I-"

A war cry sounded, cutting him off as men charged them. Ambush! One man slammed into Alambiel as she rose, only to give a strangled cry when she buried one of her knives betwixt his ribs. Oreius kicked one of the men trying to sneak up behind him, striking him in the head...that one dropped without a sound. The horses were neighing and the two packhorses attempted to break free of their tethers. Oreius slashed through a rope that was thrown at him. For a brief instant, he caught sight of Alambiel running toward Pepin who was kicking and biting at the men who attempted to grab his loose reins. If she made it to the gelding, they could outrun their attackers. But, he would not leave without her. Four men rushed him, causing just enough of a distraction that he lost sight of Alambiel. Another rope flew at him and slid off his shoulder. An irate shout rang out, "Aim, you stupid dogs!"

He caught sight of Pepin fleeing north and east, to Narnia. Alambiel was away. He cut down one of the men and then another. Soon he had fought his way free of the men attempting to surround him when the same voice that had shouted earlier suddenly spoke, "Leave and the woman dies."

Two lanterns were uncovered, providing more than enough light for Oreius to clearly see Alambiel being restrained by four men while a fifth man had pulled her head back by her hair, exposing her throat to the curved blade he held in his left hand. She struggled against the men's hold, causing the blade to cut her skin and a drop of blood ran down her throat, as she hissed in Irish, "Uimh! Oreius, ach dul! Is féidir leat teacht liom ina dhiaidh sin nuair a bhfuil tú saighdiúirí níos mó! Téigh, le do thoil!" _(No! Oreius, just go! You can find me later when you have more soldiers! Go, please!)_

Oreius looked away from her and glared at the men surrounding them, noticing that the new arrivals who were cautiously circling around him had brought spears and ropes. "If I surrender, you will not harm her further nor allow her to take any manner of hurt beyond what she has already been given. Give me your word; swear it by whatever holds you."

The man who stepped out of the darkness where he had been hiding smiled but it never eased the cruel light in his eyes, "I swear by the Great and Terrible Tash and by the Conniver Nasreddin, my patron, the woman will take no further harm or hurt from me or my men." He walked over to Alambiel and grabbed her jaw, turning her head so he could look at her and laughing when Alambiel hissed and snapped her teeth at him in an attempt to bite his fingers. "The women with spirit are more valuable to me if I am not the one who breaks them...however that is only if you surrender, beast."

Oreius looked again at Alambiel then met the man's gaze with a flinty one of his own. He dropped his claymore and did not resist when the men surrounding him threw their ropes, binding his arms to his sides and leaving one noose around his neck, before they swarmed him...

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Col emptied another bag of oats into the storage bin then leaned against the bin, ignoring the way his large frame made the wood groan in protest. It had been another long hot day of shoeing and branding the horses he had just sold to King Lune. He wiped his sweaty brow with a torn and stained handkerchief. Of course, he still had another month before the horses would be ready to take to Anvard. One of the horses, a fine young stallion meant in time for the Crown Prince, suddenly whinnied. Col groaned as the other horses in the neighboring corrals and in the stables as well began to whinny and neigh and, in the case of three large warhorses, bugle a challenge. _Lion, not again. _Rubbing at his aching knee, Col stomped out of the stable to see what had stirred Trouble (as he had dubbed the beast) up this time.

Trouble was staring south-west as he paced along the fence. Col frowned. All he could see was a large storm rolling in (which would put him behind in his work if he weren't careful), but then Trouble reared up and whinnied again. And was answered by a faint whinny to the south-west. Col automatically grabbed a rope and hurried as best he could toward the whinny...after forty years of working with horses, he knew how they sounded when they were hurting. The poor beast that he found wearily plodding toward the noise Trouble and the rest of his horses were making was nearly skin and bones. The horse's hair was matted with dirt and lather, both dried and fresh, and the mane had twigs and leaves and dirt caught in it where there weren't a few clumps missing. Dirty tack rested awkwardly on the horse's back, as if it had been jostled and caught on things...the remnants of reins dangled less than a hand's breadth from the bridle. The horse's nose had nearly been touching the ground, but when Col reached out toward his bridle, the gelding jerked his head up, snorting and champing. "Ah, you're war-trained, aren't you now? Easy, I'm not going to steal you, I want to help." Col held out a lump of sugar he'd dug out of his pouch, then stayed perfectly still.

The gelding's nostrils flared but he slowly extended his neck and lipped the sugar from Col's hand. He flinched but didn't fight as Col carefully wrapped his burly and calloused fingers around the cheekstrap of his bridle. "There's a good lad. Come on, I have some good oats you might sample." The gelding shook his head, but let Col tie the lead rope to his bridle. Col noted that the reins had been cut, not torn away, "Your rider tried to help you get away, eh, lad?"

Not even two hours after he'd found the gelding, the storm hit...there would be no leaving his farm until after the storm passed, and then only if the river didn't flood the road to the nearest town again. Col's teeth clamped down on his pipe as he studied the dirt-encrusted tack. The gelding must have lost his rider days, maybe even a week, earlier judging by the sores covering the poor beast. The wind howled and the gelding let out a low whicker from the stall across the way. Col chewed on the end of his pipe, then pulled out the cleaning solution and set to work scrubbing the largest decal. His eyes grew wide and the harness fell from his grasp, but Col couldn't tear his eyes away from the rampant lion...Narnia. Fumbling for the saddlebags, Col's fingers shook as he found four thick courier packets, also marked with the rampant lion... _Dear Aslan..._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Dear readers, if you would like to know what happens next, please post a review. I need your feedback.**

**~ Lady A**


	8. Chapter Seven: Captives Sold

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Seven: Captives Sold

_Captivity is the greatest of all evils that can befall one. ~ Miguel de Cervantes_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

8 Greenroof 1007

Oreius blinked then ducked his head slightly as the rain continued to pelt his face. Night had fallen hours ago but still this Nergal pushed the caravan of captives onward. Oreius' tail swished against his flanks as he peered toward the caged wagon they had forced Alambiel to climb into once they had reached this Nergal's base of operations. Lightning lit the sky overhead and allowed him to see Alambiel's crouched form, gagged and bound hand and foot with a heavy iron collar around her neck fastened by a short length of chain to the floor of her side of the cage. The other side of the cage held eight other captives also bound hand and foot, all men and all but one looked as though they had seen many battles. Oreius himself had been fitted with heavy iron shackles attaching his wrist restraints with a very short chain that hooked to the chain leading to the heavy iron collar around his neck while the original noose remained, as did the ropes binding his arms to his sides.

He frowned as lightning flashed again, casting the outline of a walled town in sharp relief. They had finally arrived at their destination it seemed... His scowl deepened as they drew closer to the town and a flash of lightning revealed banners in Sisemaalian colors. Sisemaal did not hold with the slave trade, not even in the territories (for they were not far enough north to be in Sisemaal itself) and why would a Calormene slave trader bring his captives here? The caravan stopped in front of a narrow side gate. Nergal mercilessly spurred his weary mount forward, disappearing toward the gate. Not long after the gate opened and the caravan slowly made its way within. Oreius watched as the caged wagon holding Alambiel rolled through the gate and out of sight before he brought up the end of the caravan. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Nergal supervising the caravan's passage with one of his lieutenants and a man who was apparently the gate guard. That man stared dumbly at him then drank something that Oreius guessed to be ale or wine based on how the man swayed and then slurred his speech, "Hoarsh-man, hessh a hoarsh-man. I seesh him, hoarsh-man."

Nergal suddenly kicked the man in the back, "Your problem, Chesil, is your over-fondness of wine leads you to have loose lips. And, even these fools will listen if a drunk starts carrying tales of fantastic beasts who are horse and man. Trunda."

Nergal's lieutenant, Trunda, clamped a hand over the hapless guard's mouth and nose and then slit his throat. Two of the other men came forward and quickly carried off the body of the guard. The caravan pressed on through deserted side streets until Oreius heard a low metallic groan. They were descending below the city.

His hooves slipped slightly as he stepped on a smooth stone incline. He raised an eyebrow as the light of lanterns and torches revealed they were descending into some type of underground city, which the current town had been built on top of sometime in the past. But, this underground city had not been abandoned. He could hear the clamor of voices from the center of the city, growing louder as the caravan approached the large stone arena at the heart of the city. It reminded him of an even larger version of the amphitheater the Tisroc had shown to the Kings when they last visited Tashbaan (he had claimed it was primarily for horse races and tournaments...but the dried blood that hadn't quite been covered gave away his lie). The caravan stopped beside the large amphitheater...at the slave market. Oreius looked at Alambiel again and felt misgiving fill his heart, if they were separated, he would be unable to keep her safe or he might never see her again. _Aslan, show mercy to us. Do not allow your servants to be separated._

The slave market was crowded and noisy as men, not just Calormene but also Sisemaalians, Telmarines, and those whose clothing marked them as people from the various islands in the Eastern Sea and also from the lands south of Calormen, shouted their bids on the slaves on the auction block. Nergal's men grabbed his chains and hooked them to a ring set into the side of the stone auction block. Oreius ignored the whispers of "Narnian," "beast," "demon," and "barbarian," he was more concerned with the fact that he could no longer see Alambiel and with what was happening on the auction block... There were more men being sold than women, but whenever a woman of any amount of comeliness was dragged up to the block, she inevitably met the same fate of the men who had had their tunics stripped away. And, Alambiel was beautiful...what's more, her fair features made her exotic as he had heard Nergal boasting but the day before.

His hands clenched into fists as he finally spotted Alambiel just before she was shoved on the auction block. Nergal, or one of his men, had taken off the iron collar and merely bound her hands and wrists together in front of her. He saw her gaze flick toward him for a brief moment before she made her face impassive and stared straight ahead. Nergal stood to her left, out of her range, as he pointed at her, "O most enthusiastic and shrewd lords, behold this fierce empress among women as beautiful as Zardeenah and as fiery as Ishara. Unbroken, but surely one of you will be able to break her in as Tash subdued Ishara to his will. Who will give me one hundred crescents?"

Five hands shot up and then the bidding began in earnest. Nergal looked pleased, "Four hundred and fifty crescents. Will no one bid five hundred crescents on this exotic prize?"

One of the men in the crowd shouted back, "Let us see her wares!"

Oreius yanked on his chains, making the metal groan even without being able to move his upper arms. He wrapped his hands around the chains and pulled harder...one of the links close to the ring was starting to visibly give but it wouldn't be fast enough. He looked back up in time to see Nergal nod to Trunda, who reached for Alambiel's tunic. He pulled harder on the chain. Alambiel grabbed Trunda's hand just before he took hold of her tunic. She kicked him in the knee at the same time she twisted his arm with a vicious efficiency. Trunda roared in pain as his arm audibly snapped and then collapsed to his knees, choking, when Alambiel slammed her bound hands against his throat. Four more of Nergal's men tackled her and held her down. A barrel-chested man who had been watching Oreius the entire time suddenly boomed out, "Nine hundred and fifty crescents!"

Nergal waited only a moment then nodded, "Sold." He motioned to the four men still pinning Alambiel and they dragged her to her feet then off the auction block. Oreius stopped straining against the chains...he looked at the link that had nearly been pulled apart and feared he should not have displayed his strength so obviously. The barrel-chested man who had bought Alambiel purchased three other men, all with the build of fighters, but he always kept an eye on Oreius even when he was not bidding.

It was impossible to tell how much time had passed in that place lit only by lanterns and torches, but it seemed to Oreius that it had, at the very least, been an hour since Alambiel had been taken away. Nergal suddenly moved to stand on the side of the auction block directly above him, "And now, o most adventurous of lords, I present this demon of the North, this beast is intelligent, cunning, fierce, and as strong as ten and five men. A blooded warrior with two thousand kills who would make a most coveted addition to any collection. Who will give me five hundred crescents?"

Only three hands rose, and the barrel-chested man was not one of them. One of the men called out, "Seven hundred crescents."

Nergal nodded then countered, "Seven hundred crescents. Who will bid seven hundred and fifty crescents? For this blooded warrior who will more than double what you pay."

The barrel-chested man roared, "Fifteen hundred crescents!"

"Sold!"

The slave market seemed finished as the crowd dispersed, but the barrel-chested man approached Oreius, examining the chains that showed the stress they had endured trying to hold him. He nodded then gestured to his own men, "Bring him to where the others are being held…put him in the cell next to the spitfire. And, make sure that vermin Nergal gives you any and all weapons they were carrying when he caught them." The man turned once more to Oreius, "I expect you to be a very lucrative investment, _Narnian_."

Oreius allowed the men to lead him toward the amphitheater with the man following behind them. He needed to find Alambiel before they could start plotting a way to somehow escape this place. They entered a tunnel that a small Giant could have used without bumping his head. He could hear the screams of women, shouts of men, sobs from both, and further away the roars, growls, and howls of beasts. The tunnel was cast in shadows and it stank of death and dying. There were cells with people, mostly men although a few also held women, ranging from emaciated to bloody, but there were far more empty cells than full. The men holding his chains led him past a cell where a man whose very stance radiated danger and evil almost as though he were Fell, while the cell beyond his held a man who merely leaned against the bars and watched with disinterest and the barest hint of curiosity. A small sound caught Oreius' attention and he looked to his left, in the cell directly across from the Fell man was Alambiel. Her impassive mask was in place again, but she didn't seem to be harmed. The men stopped in front of the cell next Alambiel's and the heavy iron gate were slowly raised until Oreius could step inside the cell, which he did. Without knowing where the levers controlling the opening of the cells were located, he would be unable to get Alambiel out if he broke free. Patience…he needed to have patience and wait until he and Alambiel were both out of the cells. Oreius allowed the men to remove his restraints and then the gate slammed close as soon as the men backed out of the cell.

The barrel-chested man paced up the line of cells, ignoring the two men across from Oreius and Alambiel, as he addressed the rest of them. "Your lives are mine. Your deaths are mine. There is no escape from Veri…alive. So, do not try to escape. It is a waste of your lives and my money. You will earn your keep, one way or another for you women, and you will be very lucrative investments. I am Ninklim after all and I currently only have two prizes due to last week's disaster. And, for a man of my stature that is…unacceptable. If you live past the week, perhaps you will also be my prizes and I will treat you better than you curs deserve." Ninklim stopped and looked directly at Oreius as he finished, "Tomorrow, you and the rest of this sorry lot will be entering the Blood Games."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	9. Chapter Eight: Whispers in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Eight: Whispers in the Dark

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes,_

_You know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

_~ "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina waited until Ninklim and his lackeys had long disappeared before she took a closer look at the cell she was in. It was bigger than she'd expected, roughly ten feet wide by fourteen feet deep, there was a waist high stone wall blocking one corner from view (she decided not to take a closer look until absolutely necessary), but there were no creature comforts, not even a stone bench. Clearly, she was expected to sleep on the stone floor. _Comfy._ The entire cell was constructed out of limestone, certain areas stained dark with the dried blood of previous occupants, with a barred 'window' at the bottom of the center of each side wall and another barred 'window' directly above the bottom one at about a foot above her head and two feet down from where the wall met the ceiling. The gate of the cell was comprised of iron bars and there wasn't even a lock that she could attempt to pick, which made escaping...complicated.

A low whisper cut through her concentration, "Alambiel."

She turned back to the wall on her left and, moving to stand in front of the barred windows, jumped up to grab the bars and pull herself up so she could see Oreius. "Cén chuid den dul agus ansin teacht ar ais le saighdiúirí atá chomh deacair a thuiscint?" _(What part of go and then come back with soldiers is so difficult to understand?)_

Oreius frowned, "I could not leave you. If I had gone, I would not have found you for weeks, months, or perhaps even at all. How much worse would the last week have been if I had not stayed?"

Katerina tightened her grip on the bars. Oh, she knew how bad things would have been but still... She didn't want to see him die. "I would have thought of something and then you..." She shook her head, not finishing the sentence.

Oreius' next whisper broke through the heavy silence, "Nergal took the packhorses. How many documents does he have now?"

Katerina smirked, "None. All he ended up with was a chest full of dresses and our rations. I put all the documents into courier packets, which are in Pepin's saddlebags. Pepin got away, I cut his reins to make sure he didn't get caught on anything, so he will make it north and then they will know something happened."

Her enthusiasm and confidence took a sudden plunge as soon as Oreius looked away from her before giving her a very guarded look, "He might not have made it that far."

"Just because Pepin isn't a Talking Horse doesn't mean he can't do it. He is trained to return to Cair Paravel should I ever send him off on his own. It's...it's training on top of instinct. He might not get all the way to Cair Paravel in a week, but he would get to...to Archenland. Pepin's tack will alert anyone who finds him that he's a Narnian horse and Archenland will send word to Narnia." She could hear her own desperation as she spoke, but she had to get Oreius to believe it too. "If he doesn't make it...how long will it be before anyone thinks to look for us? It took just under a month to finish negotiations, we would have been back in Narnia at the two month mark, but we told them it could take as long as four months and they might even wait until five months have passed before they start looking. And, do you have any idea what this place is? What these blood games are?"

"No. But, it reminds me of the Tisroc's amphitheater."

Katerina closed her eyes for a moment then caught Oreius' gaze as she stated far more calmly than she felt, "There was a place in the Other World called the Colosseum, it was a giant arena where thousands of people could watch "games" that oft consisted of combat between fighters known as gladiators... That is what this place reminds me of...and these blood games are... The oversized creep said we had to live past the week, so whatever these blood games are...I think a lot of blood is spilled during them and I think we're next on the list of people who are supposed to contribute to the spilling of blood, one way or another. And, I don't know if it is possible for us to last a little over three months here and then however long it takes for anyone to look for us and find this place...if they can even find it."

Oreius slowly nodded then wrapped his hands around her own, "Éist liom, Alambiel, táimid ag dul chun éalú. Go dtí sin, ní mór dúinn araon, a dhéanamh cad is féidir linn chun maireachtáil. An comhrac le onóir...agus fanacht beo." _(Listen to me, Alambiel, we are going to escape. Until then, we both must do what we can to survive. Fight with honor...and stay alive.)_

"Tá súil agam go bhfuil tú ceart." _(I hope you are right.)_ Katerina finally let go of the bars and dropped back to the floor of her cell. _I truly hope you're right because I don't want to consider what will happen if you're wrong. Please, Aslan, let Pepin have made it north. _She finally sank to her knees and leaned against the wall, hoping that she wouldn't always have to rely on these whispers in the dark to keep the fear at bay...to remind her that she is not alone.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	10. Chapter Nine: The Blood Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Extra Chapter Warning: High T for this chapter.

Chapter Nine: The Blood Games

_Everywhere there were wounds, moans, gore; one could only see danger. ~ Pseudo-Quintillian_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

There was no sun in this place, but the arena was lit with large braziers and with sunlight reflected by vast mirrors. It made the arena occasionally challenging to navigate as stepping into a beam of light could blind one. Oreius narrowed his eyes against the beam of light from the mirror that had been shifted so it blinded any of the fighters in the arena who happened to wander into its path. There were hundreds of people present, all cheering or booing as they watched the fighters being gleaned. Oreius kept his face impassive as he blocked one of the men's strikes that had been meant for Alambiel's back. The man's one good eye narrowed in anger then widened and glazed over as another fighter took advantage of his inattention to run him through with a sword.

Oreius didn't bother to hide his disgust at the complete lack of honor in this fight…in this entire place. Then he shoved it down as he focused on protecting Alambiel and himself. They needed to survive. He scanned the arena but there were more bodies on the ground than fighters standing. The wounded who were still alive moaned, only to attract the attention of two of the most ruthless and dishonorable men who then dispatched with agonizing slowness as they would leave many wounds over a period of time. They circled back each time there was a break between fighting those still able to fight back and continue to wound the injured until they finally landed a true killing blow. And the crowd cheered.

Two men launched coinciding attacks (the only intentional teamwork had been displayed by Alambiel and himself). Oreius deflected the blow from the sword and charged the man, narrowly avoiding the other man's axe. He cut down the swordsman and wheeled to face the axman. He was forced to immediately rear up to avoid the axe swinging for his legs. Fortunately, the axman had no experience fighting Centaurs. He stepped too far into his swing, which brought him too close to Oreius. Oreius swiftly dispatched the man.

But, he had lost track of Alambiel... He heard a shout from behind and turned to face the new threat, only to be blinded as the mirror was shifted so the beam of light hit his eyes. He jerked away from the light and blinked rapidly, hoping to clear his vision sooner. His vision came back into focus just in time for him to see a man aiming a spear at his horse ribs. Just as he raised his sword in a sure to be futile effort to deflect the spearhead, the man jerked and dropped the spear before falling to his knees, revealing Alambiel standing behind him. She jerked her knives free of his back and then cut his throat before looking at Oreius with a wide, horrified gaze. And the crowd cheered.

The two barred gates on either end of the arena abruptly rose and the still-living fighters retreated. Herded like dumb beasts into the appropriate chutes, Oreius clenched his jaw as Alambiel was forced into a different side tunnel and then two iron gates slammed down behind and in front of him. As they had the previous two days, or more accurately the previous two times he had returned from the arena, the guards would not allow him forward until he relinquished his sword. _Patience._ He set the sword on the wooden table, which was then pulled back and snagged by one of the guards before they finally raised the iron gate in front of him.

As soon as the guards left, Oreius moved close to the bars separating his and Alambiel's cells. He couldn't see her but he could hear her breathing, too steady and too controlled as it was after she had suffered from a panic attack and was focused on hiding it from everyone. He rested his hand against the stone wall and wished he could give her something of true comfort and hope...but the opportunities for escape were even more limited than he had previously assumed. Still... "An bhfuil tú ceart go léir?" _(Are you all right?)_

Her voice was steady, but he could hear the tiny thread of uncertainty...of that horror at her own actions he had seen in her eyes earlier. "Is ea. Uimh Níl a fhios agam níos mó. Mharaigh mé air, Oreius, mharaigh mé é mar a bhí mé-" _(Yes. No. I do not know anymore. I killed him, Oreius, I killed him like I was-)_

Oreius flicked his tail and stamped a hoof as he cut her off before she could finish that sentence. "Ná ní. Nach bhfuil tú mhaith leo. Throid tú le onóir in áit ina bhfuil onóir marbh. Éist liom, Alambiel. Nach bhfuil tú iad...agus nach bhfuil tú dúnmharfóir." _(Don't. You are not like them. You fought with honor in a place where honor is dead. Hear me, Alambiel. You are not them...and you are not a murderer.)_

"Oreius..."

Her voice trailed off before she could even finish her protest. He needed her to see the truth of the matter. What's more, _she _needed to see the truth of the matter. He pressed his hand harder against the wall, wishing he could speak to her face-to-face, but he did not risk asking her to hang on to the bars. "Inis dom cén fáth a mharaigh tú é." _(Tell me why you killed him.)_

The silence that followed was long and painful before her ragged whisper broke it. "Mar gheall ar shlí eile a bheadh sé a bheith mharaigh tú. Ach ní hionann sin a dhéanamh air..." _(Because otherwise he would have killed you. But that doesn't make it...)_

Again, he interrupted, taking care to keep his tone gentle yet firm. He would brook no further argument from her. She knew better, but still the past three "days" had been difficult for her and he knew she feared becoming heartless and bloodthirsty...becoming like her Monster. "Mharaigh tú ar an gcúis chéanna tú a throid agus maraíodh san am atá caite: a chosaint. Alambiel, nach bhfuil tú dúnmharfóir agus nach bhfuil tú ag éirí cosúil dó." _(You killed for the same reason you have fought and killed in the past: to protect. Alambiel, you are not a murderer and you are not becoming like him.)_

The next silence was even longer until he thought she wouldn't speak to him again. But then her soft whisper reached him. "Oreius? Go raibh maith agat." _(Thank you.)_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina woke up with a soft gasp. She tensed but Oreius didn't question her...she must not have made any noticeable noise, which was good because she didn't want to talk about or admit to having nightmares. Getting to her feet, she jumped up and grabbed the bars, pulling herself up just long enough to see Oreius' profile as he slept standing up. She dropped back down silently and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. For a moment, she had feared he was gone...

Her gaze was drawn to that low wall and what it hid again. She'd been avoiding looking behind the wall for the past three days (at least she thought it was days...being stuck underground with no clocks or windows to stars, moon, or sun made it very difficult to say for sure how long they'd been there). She cautiously walked over and peeked around the low wall...

She hurried back over to the wall and, grabbing the bars, pulled herself up so she could see Oreius and hissed, "Oreius!"

He didn't respond.

"Oreius!"

He abruptly looked at her then came to stand in front of the bars, "What is wrong?"

"There are dead people in here!" He raised an eyebrow, but Katerina continued before he could say something that he would regret, "I'm serious. There are five bodies, well, skeletons stacked behind the wall in the back left corner. Five, Oreius!"

The Kentauri gave her an impassive look then asked, "What wall?"

"You don't have a wall hiding dead bodies in your cell?"

He shook his head.

"I want to trade cells."

Oreius' mouth twitched, "What?"

"I want to trade cells. I'll take yours since it's skeleton-free and you can have the creepy cell."

Whatever response the Kentauri would have made was cut off before it had even begun as the door to her cell was raised. She dropped to the floor and moved cautiously to the center of her cell. Two burly guards came in and grabbed Katerina by the arms then dragged her down the tunnel. She caught a glimpse of Oreius watching her with that impassive look he always used to keep people from knowing he was worried. The guards eventually shoved her into the area she had dubbed the sinister waiting room and then dropped the gate, blocking the way back. Her knives were set out on the table along the far wall, all twelve of them...not counting the hair ornament blades, which they had simply taken, seemingly without realizing they were more weapons. She suppressed a shudder at the memory of how...eagerly they had searched her for weapons (it was a good thing that Oreius hadn't witnessed the actual search...that would have been humiliating). Fortunately, none of them had been able to snag Chrysaor from the saddle sheath, so it was still with Pepin...wherever he was.

"Arm yourself, my little spitfire, or you'll join the rest of the harlots and I will give you to Nimrod first."

Katerina turned her head just enough to glare at Ninklim and rattled off in French, "Je serai généreux et vous appeler chef de rongeurs crasseux, fils de rien et colporteur de mort." (I shall be generous and call you chief of filthy rodents, you son of none and peddler of death.)

She watched Ninklim's face darken with anger (he may not have understood French but her tone had made it clear that what she said was uncomplimentary) but then his teeth flashed in a vicious mockery of a grin, "Such fire and spirit...maybe Nergal was correct to compare you to Ishara. Should you live past the end of the week, my little spitfire, perhaps I should proclaim you to be Ishara reborn in mortal form, hmm? The bets would be even higher...and so would the offers from the men who want to be the first to break Ishara reborn as Tash broke Ishara."

She gave him no response. Instead, she clamped down on the surge of revulsion and fear his words had caused and focused on arming herself. Katerina took a breath as she slid her last dagger into its sheath. She fought to survive, to protect herself and to protect Oreius, to...to bide her time until escape was possible. She fought with honor. She was not a murderer. The gate in front of her raised and she walked out into the arena, which was brightly lit again but no games with the mirror were being played. She looked to her left, searching for Oreius, but he was not there. A quick glance to her right confirmed her fear. She was alone. No one fought with her. She didn't have Oreius at her back.

The man who emerged from the opposite side of the arena was one of the crueler fighters from the previous group mêlées. He wielded a mace and a scimitar, but wore no armor. Katerina forced all outside thoughts from her focus, sinking into the warrior's center. She darted in, dodging the mace and shunting the scimitar aside with her left knife, and scored a neat line down the man's unprotected side before darting out of range again. The heavy spiked mace arced toward her. She darted inside the mace's range and scored a deep cut along the man's other side before spinning away from the scimitar. Again, she darted in and out, finding weaknesses in the man's defense and using them to her advantage. Without Oreius or anyone else to guard her back, she had no choice to harry the other fighter first; otherwise, she would commit to a killing blow and possibly receive one herself. She sliced a deep cut into the man's right arm, severing the tendons and causing his scimitar to drop to the sandy floor of the arena. A flash was all she saw and she leapt to her left, but one of the spikes on the mace still caught and tore through her right sleeve, stinging as it cut a long but shallow furrow down her right upper arm. Instead of leaping away again, Katerina dove forward, sinking both knives between the man's ribs. He gasped and gagged before collapsing at her feet. _I feel sick._ And the crowd cheered.

They refused to raise the gate that would allow her to leave the arena. Instead, to the growing cheers of the crowd, she was forced to fight and kill four more men. Finally, she was sent to the healer to have her wounds tended and treated for any possible poisons, and then she was escorted back to her cell.

She heard Oreius approach the barred window as soon as the guards left and whisper, "An bhfuil tú ceart go léir?" _(Are you all right?)_

She closed her eyes and murmured, "Tá cónaí orm go fóill." _(I still live.)_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius exhaled heavily as he stepped back into the cell. They had put him through ten individual fights that were so unfair the only mercy he could offer was a swift death. He could tell by Ninklim's smug expression that he was building up to something, but Lion only knew what. Still, he was grateful to hear Alambiel muttering under her breath and the sound of her light footsteps as she paced in her cell. It had disturbed him greatly when they took her alone the day before, though he had taken care to hide that from their captors and fellow prisoners.

Once the other prisoners had quieted down, Oreius moved close to the wall and waited as Alambiel pulled herself up so they could see each other. "An bhfuil tú ceart go léir?" _(Are you all right?)_

She nodded then immediately countered, "Oreius, a cheapann tú go bhfuil Pepin i Narnia? B'fhéidir go bhfuil a rinne sé é agus tá siad ag lorg dúinn." _(Oreius, do you think Pepin is in Narnia? Maybe he has made it and they are looking for us.)_

He wished she hadn't pinned so much hope on Pepin being found and making it to Narnia. The hope in her eyes made it difficult for him to speak, but she needed to be honest with herself about their chances. He wrapped his hands around hers, trying to somehow soften the blow of his words. "Alambiel. Alambiel, tá a fhios agat go bhfuil sé dócha nach bhfuil. Táimid...Ní féidir linn brath ar tarrthála. Ní leis an rúndacht a bhaineann leis an áit." _(Alambiel. Alambiel, you know he probably hasn't. We...we cannot depend on a rescue. Not with the secrecy surrounding this place.)_

He cringed inside as he watched the desperate hope in her eyes die and felt her hands tightening underneath his before she softly asked, "Agus is féidir linn a rá go cinnte go mbeidh muid ag éalú? Oreius, níl aon bhealach chun bhfeidhm na geataí ar oscailt ón taobh istigh na cealla nó taobh istigh den tollán." _(And, can we say for certain that we will escape? Oreius, there's no way to force the gates open from inside the cells or inside the tunnels.)_

Oreius flicked his tail then tried to give her something, anything, to hold on to so that her hope wouldn't die completely. She was having a difficult enough time as it was without her losing all hope. "Tá a fhios agam. Tá a fhios agam, ach ní chiallaíonn nach féidir linn éalú. Ní mór dúinn bide ár gcuid ama agus fanacht ar an ionú dúinn." _(I know. I know, but that doesn't mean we can't escape. We must bide our time and wait for the opportune moment.)  
_  
A hard, cynical light appeared in her eyes as she bluntly asked, "Mar sin, ní mór dúinn deifir suas agus fanacht?" _(So, we hurry up and wait?)_

"Is ea." _(Yes.)_ She didn't say another word, merely slipped her hands from beneath his as she dropped to the floor of her cell. He stood there for a moment, hands still around the bars, and wished he had said something more, something that just might have given her comfort and hope. _I love you._ Instead, he didn't say anything and moved to the center of his cell...Alambiel needed to rest and so did he if they were to get through the next day's fight...

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_She stood in a beautiful meadow. She smiled as she recognized it as the meadow where Oreius would take her to spar and sometimes they would go there just to talk, getting away from the hectic busyness that was Cair Paravel. On an impulse, she bent down and picked some flowers, forget-me-not's. Oreius chuckled and she turned to see him watching her, looking very relaxed. She bit her lip then walked toward him, "There's something I want to tell you, Kentauri. It's...well, it's important."_

_He leaned toward her, brushing her hair back, and pressed his mouth against her ear and whispered, "Are you going to tell me that you love me?"_

_She shivered and opened her mouth to answer but then he vanished. She felt something dripping down her hands and, looking down, gasped as the flowers she had gathered transformed into a bleeding heart, which then fell from her limp and bloody fingers. The meadow vanished, leaving the bloodstained sand of the arena with the wounded and dead bodies lying at her feet. Then the laugh she feared and despised echoed around her as the Monster came forward, "Hello, Princess. Look what you have done." He leaned toward her and moved her hair back so he could place his mouth right against her ear as he breathed, "What a little murderer we have become, your highness. Just. Like. Me."_

_She screamed and jerked away from him, "No! No, I am not like you!" _

_She picked up her skirts and ran for the open gate of the arena. She had to get out. She had to get away. "Alambiel!"_

_She stopped and turned, scanning the whole arena, "Oreius?"_

_The Monster laughed again as he tackled her to the ground, his foul breath washing over her, and then he roughly turned her to look at the bodies lying on the ground all around her, "Look! Look what you have done. You think anyone will want you? Especially him? You have betrayed everything he stands for, everything you thought you could pretend you also believed. You are nothing but a heartless killer. You delight in the kill."_

_"No!"_

_He ignored her and kept talking, "Yes, you are just like me, Princess. Murderer. And, you're going to do it again...and again until you have lost everything and everyone you love."_

_"No." She couldn't believe it. "No. Oreius! Oreius, help me! Aslan! Help! Help me please! Please! Oreius!"_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius raised his head. He thought he had heard something. There. A soft whimper and shuddering breath. He listened for a moment then moved toward the wall between his and Alambiel's cells. Another soft cry of distress. Alambiel. Looking through the bars, he could barely see her curled up in a ball in the center of her cell. It was difficult to tell through the shadows, but he thought she was crying. She let out another whimper, "Uimh. Uimh, le do thoil. Ná ní...Ní le do thoil arís! Oreius. Uimh nach bhfuil mé ina dúnmharfóir. Níl mé. I... Uimh! Uimh thoil! Oreius... Aslan. Cabhair!" _(No. No, please. Don't...not again please! Oreius. No. I'm not a murderer. I'm not. I... No! No. Please! Oreius... Aslan. Help!) _

He quietly called her name, hoping to wake her, but she remained locked in the grip of the nightmare. If only she were closer to the wall... Oreius stamped a hoof and pressed his hand against the wall, praying that Aslan would alleviate Alambiel's nightmares. She didn't need that extra burden. But, she continued to cry and whisper hoarsely in her sleep. His name was said often, almost more often than Aslan's, but he couldn't always tell if she were beseeching him to help or to stop. _Aslan, help her and soothe her dreams, as I cannot. Give her strength, Great Lion...give us both strength._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina sat up with a gasp and scrubbed at the tears she could feel running down her face. No weakness shown. She couldn't allow it. Oreius was watching her through the bars when she stood, "Why didn't you tell me about the nightmares?"

"What nightmares?"

He frowned, "Alambiel-"

She shook her head, "No. I haven't had any nightmares, Oreius. Let's just focus on getting through whatever they have planned for us today, hmm?"

He didn't look happy but the opening of his cell cut him off before he could try to pin her down. _Aslan, keep him safe._ She had been almost reduced to biting her nails (which she might have if they had been cleaner) when he was gone for so long yesterday. She had seen the way the people running this place had intentionally hobbled Oreius as much as they could by blinding him with the mirror-light when they'd fought during the group mêlées and she feared what would happen if she wasn't there to guard his back. Then her own cell was opened and she was escorted to the sinister waiting room. A barrier divided her side of the room from the side where Oreius stood. She couldn't help feeling relief that she would be able to watch the Kentauri's back...and that she wasn't being forced to fight alone again.

As soon as they armed themselves and the large gate to the arena opened, she could feel that the day's fight was different...even though it looked no different as she and Oreius stepped out into the lit arena and across from the two cruelest men...the ones who circled the wounded and tormented them like unscrupulous and sadistic jackals. Oreius made a slight gesture, one that would have been interpreted as him just flexing his hand by anyone not in the Narnian army, and she shifted her stance. The two men charged Oreius, deeming him the biggest threat...their mistake. Katerina jumped on the near fighter's back and twisted, using his own weight and momentum to slam him hard into the sand. The crowd cheered.

She leapt up and to the side, drawing her knives, keeping one eye on her assigned fighter and one eye on the Kentauri. The man snarled a vile epithet at her and swiped at her feet with his long sword. Katerina leapt up and turned her jump into a kick at the man's throat. Her boot just missed his windpipe. She blocked three hard strikes, giving up some ground, before countering with her own blitz attack as she darted in and out of his guard. His sword grazed her side, drawing blood, right before she buried her knife in his heart. The crowd cheered as she turned to see Oreius had also defeated his opponent.

And, then another gate opened. Katerina tensed when she heard the howls. Werewolf. The Werewolf raced into the arena and straight for her, the scent of her blood apparently causing it to disregard Oreius entirely. She dropped into a crouch at the same time she raised her knives as the Werewolf leapt on her, impaling himself on her knives. The Fell Beast's momentum bowled them both over but she quickly shoved the body off her and jumped back to her feet, drawing two more knives as she did so. And the crowd cheered.

Oreius stepped closer to her, so they were more back to back than before as the gate raised once again, but this time a Manticore was released. She hissed to him, "Remember, cut the stinger and then go for the open mouth. I'll distract him."

The Manticore snarled and didn't speak as he charged them. Katerina darted forward and barely avoided the stinger as she raked her knife down his side. The Manticore roared as Oreius took advantage of the creature's distraction and cut the stinger off in one swift move. He spun and struck at Katerina, his claws tearing through her tunic, but not breaking skin. She slashed at his extended paw and he roared again, only to choke when Oreius took her place and rammed his claymore down the Fell Beast's throat. The Manticore collapsed and Oreius made sure it was dead by driving his sword through the point just below the skull. The crowd cheered.

Katerina exchanged an alarmed look with Oreius. If there were Fell Beasts such as Werewolves and Manticores, there was no telling what other Fell creatures they might be required to fight. But, they were ushered back into the sinister waiting room before they could say anything to each other. Ninklim was waiting for them. "Congratulations, my new prizes. You will be receiving new treatment from now on. Ishara Reborn, my little spitfire, you will have your wound tended and then the women will see you are bathed and given fresh clothes. And, you Centaur...you and I will speak privately." Katerina resisted glancing over her shoulder as her guards hustled her away toward the healer, but she feared what would be waiting for her when she returned to her cell. She doubted Ninklim had anything good to say to Oreius.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, so this chapter was pretty dark and obviously we're fully into the angsty part of the story. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	11. Chapter Ten: Bargained Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Extra Chapter Warning: High T for this chapter.

Chapter Ten: Bargained Blood

_Know, o son of my sister, if the mighty Tash should bring two fighters who think they belong to each other into your keep, and one does not draw blood before killing, add the other's life and well-being into the bargain. For the crowd must have blood, and even the most timid of slaves will fight to save the one they love. ~ Ninklim, in a letter to his nephew. _

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Ninklim watched the crowd cheer on the woman he had decided to dub Ishara Reborn. Yes, she was very popular already. The Centaur on the other hand...Ninklim frowned as the crowd only cheered when the woman worked with the Centaur to kill the Manticore...he would need more motivation to fight as suited to the blood games. The man in the seat next to him snorted then muttered a curse. Ninklim turned to the man, "You do not enjoy the spectacle?"

The man snorted again and took another swig of wine, "Watching the wench and her freak of a lover not even come close to death...no."

Ninklim hid the sudden glee at this new information and instead gave the man a confused look, "Friend Camprubi, surely you do not mean that the _Centaur_ is the lover of that fair beauty? Perhaps you are confused, a little too much wine to commiserate your banishment, or-"

Camprubi scowled as his hands tightened on the neck of his wine decanter, "I'm not confused! He attacked me when I was merely trying to inform her of my ardent admiration. _He_ attacked _me_ and threatened my life if I so much as looked at her again. When he attacked me, I _knew_ their little secret. The wench would accept a freak as her lover, but not me, a full-blooded human? And, then their lies caused the Four to banish me. _Me!_" He took two long swigs of his wine again before he hissed, "I want her. How much?"

Ninklim hid a smirk as he shook his head mournfully, "Friend Camprubi, you cannot have Ishara Reborn. Her price is too rich for your purse...and right now, she is more valuable as a fighter. But, come, come, you may have another girl and do whatever you wished to do to her to this other one." He motioned to one of his men who pulled Camprubi to his feet and dragged the drunken fool toward the rooms he set aside for such a purpose. And, when the fool killed the harlot, as Ninklim knew he would, then his man would extract the price from Camprubi's hide and there would be no fear of anyone hearing Veri's secrets from the former lord from the Seven isles.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina was led into a room so full of perfumes it made her nose and eyes itch, though she didn't sneeze. The women there looked at her with a mix of pity and wonder. They led her to the large, steaming baths, and she had to repress the urge to fight them off as her foggy memories of being bathed and prepared for Heikki and Hendrik came to the fore. _There'd better not be a skimpy bikini and skirt ensemble waiting for me or I will break something and/or someone. _Still, she had no choice but to submit as seven matronly women scrubbed her skin raw and washed her hair five times to get rid of the last of the dirt before they washed her hair with a rinse that smelled strongly of lavender. Then she was dressed in something that (thank Aslan!) was not a skimpy bikini and skirt ensemble...although she still had to suppress a scowl at the fact that the tunic itself was sheer and the sleeveless undertunic didn't even cover her midriff and was almost cut too low. At least, she was allowed to wear normal leggings and her boots. Her hair was braided elaborately and left hanging...she could live with that. She just hoped she wasn't about to end up on a pedestal being auctioned off to the highest bidder.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius flicked his tail as he watched Ninklim pacing around the opulent room. The barrel-chested man popped a date into his mouth and chewed sloppily before he spoke as his hand hovered over the bowl of fruit being held by a scantily-clad serving girl, "So, Centaur, you present me with a dilemma that the Conniver Nasreddin would find challenging. I paid an obscene amount of silver for you and yet you do not fight."

Oreius narrowed his eyes at the man and grunted, "I fight."

Ninklim raised a single finger, "Ah but you do not make them bleed and the crowd does not love you." He stroked the serving girl's neck then he drew a curved Calormene dagger and slowly pressed the blade against her throat. Oreius resisted reacting as the innocent girl whimpered but was unable to escape as Ninklim held her in place by the back of her neck as he then dragged the dagger down her throat and across her collarbone, leaving a bright red trail in its wake. Ninklim let go of the girl's neck and backhanded her, sending her to the floor with a startled cry. He ignored the girl's whimpers and feeble attempts to stop the bleeding as he examined the bloody knife then turned to face Oreius, "The crowd wants blood, Centaur. Not this quick killing you have been doing all week. Fights in Veri must be bloody, drawn-out, and above all, vicious. If you do not fight in this way, the little spitfire you have sought so hard to protect will be the one who suffers the consequences."

Oreius stepped forward, yanking on the chains that were secured to both the floor and the walls, "Do not touch her!"

Ninklim looked smug as he raised his hand in a half-shrug, "Ah, but she has already earned me triple what she cost to buy. I have decided to name her Ishara Reborn, and the bids I have already received from those men eager to have a taste of her will most likely triple so they might have a chance at breaking her as Tash broke Ishara. And, after that I can simply put her back into the fights…or I shall offer her among the prizes for my best fighters that do not include you. I'm sure more than a few of my fighters, not to mention the other fighters, would choose her to be their prize frequently."

Oreius clenched his fists. He understood exactly what Ninklim was threatening to do with Alambiel and he would do anything to keep her from suffering such a fate. It would break her entirely. _Lion forgive me, but I must protect her._ "And, if I fight as you wish me?"

Ninklim grinned, "Then she will not be offered as prize in any other fights and I will not accept the offers for her. Perhaps I might even give her to you for a night...if you fight well enough. Do we have an agreement? Good."

Oreius allowed himself to be led away instead of breaking the filth's neck as he wished. He would no longer offer a swift death, for Alambiel's sake. He had no doubt that if he killed quickly after this meeting, Ninklim would sell Alambiel into the worst sort of slavery imaginable and he would never see her again.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Did I mention we were in the angsty portion of the story? Ahem, small break from the angst shall be featured in the next chapter. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	12. Chapter Eleven: A Clever Trick

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Eleven: A Clever Trick

_I have an idea that the phrase "weaker sex" was coined by some woman to disarm some man she was preparing to overwhelm. ~ Ogden Nash_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina barely kept from scowling as she was led into an ornately (not to mention tastelessly) decorated room. _I don't like where this is going, but at least there isn't a pedestal._ The guards left her in the middle of the room and then retreated, locking the door behind them. Almost immediately, Ninklim emerged from another door. She didn't move; instead, she met his eyes for a moment then looked off in the corner, pretending to focus all her energy on examining the ugly painting of Tash...stepping on a woman with red and gold hair. _Ishara, I presume?_

"You are a very unusual woman, Ishara Reborn."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ninklim circling her. "That's actually not the first time someone has told me that...although it is the first time someone's called me Isahara Reborn. Who was the original Ishara?"

She tamped down on the urge to turn around and hit him when Ninklim stopped behind her and she felt him touch her back through the sheer tunic, running his fingers over her scars. "You do not know? But, of course, you are of the North and the barbarians there do not tell the stories of the gods and goddesses of Calormen, do they? Know, O Little Spitfire, that in the days before days, during the reign of the first ancestor of our glorious Tisroc (may he live forever), the Great and Terrible Tash sat in his temple with his sister-wife, the fair Zardeenah, at his feet as a great feast was held and all the gods and goddesses came to celebrate. And, he saw among the goddesses, many beauties, but one stood apart. Ishara, the goddess of the sun, war, and fire, normally dwelt in the Great Desert to the north of Tashbaan but Tash had decreed all the gods and goddesses were to come to the feast and so she came out of the desert. With skin kissed by the sun, hair of fire and gold, and eyes of burnished amber, Ishara was the fiery opposite of the fair Zardeenah and Tash wanted her. But, in her pride, Ishara spurned him, boasting that no man nor god would be able to tame her. She fled to her palace in the heart of the Great Desert, thinking to hide herself from Tash. Goddess she may have been, but Ishara was also a foolish woman to think she could escape the Great and Terrible Tash. Tash followed her to her palace and, in the throne room, he threw her down before her throne and her courtiers and servants and the other gods and goddesses who had followed after him. Ishara still did not submit, her will being too fiery and fierce. She fought with Tash for ninety and nine days and nights, but Tash stepped on her and finally that proud fiery goddess was broken. She bore Tash two sons, Nasreddin and Marduk, and a daughter, Azaroth."

_Can we say negative connotations? I don't want to be Ishara Reborn. However... _Katerina resisted the urge to say something sarcastic. She had found a way to protect herself (she hoped), but she needed to be very careful in manipulating Ninklim into thinking it was his idea. Recalling all the lectures Stonebrook had given her at one time or another concerning how to deal with the Calormene diplomats who plagued...visited Cair Paravel, Katerina proceeded carefully, "I see I have a great challenge before me if I'm to live up to Isahra's reputation."

Ninklim's hand stroked her braid, lifting it and pulling it over her shoulder as he walked around to stand in front of her. She met his eyes for a moment then looked down (Calormene in particular did not like it when women met their eyes...and she'd nearly caused two diplomatic incidents in the past because she'd met the men's eyes as a Narnian woman was wont to do). She could feel his eyes on her, studying her, before he spoke, "A challenge?" He ran his fingers up her braid then moved his hand toward her throat, but the moment his fingers moved toward her chest, she slapped his hand away. Fortunately, Ninklim laughed, "Such spirit from you, O Little Spitfire. You are already matching Ishara's reputation."

_Easy. Like coaxing a stubborn mule into taking his harness._ "Ah, but I've not yet proven myself her true likeness...still fighting for ninety and nine days is a bit much to ask, don't you think?"

Ninklim jerked her chin up and grinned, "You'll fight for however long I tell you to, my Little Spitfire." He reached up and curled a strand of white hair around his finger, "Your coloring is unusual, but I have seen something similar before in one of my female cousins. She had a streak of silver hair from her right temple from the time she was five. A mark of the gods' favor...she was sacrificed to Tash to break a drought plaguing our village when she was ten."

Katerina barely kept from showing her revulsion at the story. Instead, she kept her temper in check as Ninklim observed her then he tugged at the hem of the sheer tunic. "It does not please you?"

Ninklim frowned, "It does not create the right effect for one I am calling Ishara Reborn. Ishara wore northern clothing."

_Oh, that works nicely for me._ "The slave trader who brought me here has my clothing chest."

Ninklim looked enraged and, for a moment, Katerina feared she had pressed too far and he'd figured out what she was trying to do. But, then Ninklim stormed over to the door he'd come in and shouted, "Find that vermin Nergal and force him to give up the Narnian woman's belongings!" Then he stalked back over to her and grabbed her braid, painfully jerking her close, "I paid for everything that came with you and I will have it. And, _you_, my Little Spitfire, will do as Ishara did and fight for ninety and nine days before I sell you to the highest bidder. If you displease me, have no doubt that I will give you to Nimrod or Jaalam as entertainment should one or the other win for me as they always do. Do you understand?"

Katerina gave a curt nod. Oh she understood all right. What Ninklim didn't understand is he'd just given her three months to search for an escape or maybe even be rescued by Narnians. _Aslan, give us strength. And, thank you for the fact that Calormene men don't expect women to be clever._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! See, no real angst in this chapter...and no real angst will be in the next chapter either to give us a little breather. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this chapter. Your feedback is important.**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Perseverance Unmarked

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Twelve: Perseverance Unmarked

_Cowards shrink from toil and peril,_

_Vulgar souls attempt and fail;_

_Men of mettle, nothing daunted,_

_Persevere 'til they prevail._

_~ Bhartrhari_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

3 Sunbend 1007

Susan shook her head as she finally found Peter in his study, scribbling away at some notes while he squinted at a different set of notes (and judging from the small size of the parchment, they were probably from one of the smaller Animals or a Dwarf). "Peter, come have tea. And, if you keep squinting like that, Father Christmas will have to leave a pair of spectacles for you this Christmas."

Her brother looked up at her, rubbing his eyes, "I don't think I have time, Su. I have to finish reading these notes that one of the Mice wrote up about the little incident in the Northern Marshes that I cleared up last week." He stood up and stretched, stiffly moving his right arm.

"If you're not careful, Alithia will put you back into a sling."

Peter grinned at her, "I'm fine, Su. It's been over twelve weeks and everything has healed nicely. So, unless you, my dear gentle sister, break something, Alithia will not be putting me into a sling again."

Susan put her hands on her hips, but she couldn't quite hide her smile, "If you don't take a break from paperwork, I just might, Peter."

He snickered, "When are Ed and Lu due back?"

"Anytime this week, so they will be back in time for your birthday party and then they can make sure you don't hurt yourself while I'm at Anvard. And, do be careful during training tomorrow. All your teachers, not to mention the healers, will have a fit if you break something again. Not to mention, you have to be in one piece for your birthday party."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Yes, mum."

Susan rolled up a blank sheet of paper and smacked him on the arm with it. Ignoring his feigned yelp of pain, she shook her head again, "Any word?"

He sighed, "No sign of them yet. I really wish they had taken a few Birds with them, at least one Hawk who could carry back news about when they leave Zelaia, so we'd have a timetable of when to expect them."

Susan touched his shoulder and smiled comfortingly, "Well, it is Oreius and Kat. I'm sure they're fine. At worst, Oreius is having to remind Kat to be diplomatic or maybe they got caught in that series of storms that were sweeping up from the southwest all through the last month and had to extend their stay in Zelaia. They might even reach Archenland when I'm there."

Peter smiled, "Maybe they will, Su." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Now, dear Sister, I believe you mentioned something about tea. You wouldn't happen to be serving that delicious apple pie of yours with it, would you?"

Susan laughed as they walked out of Peter's study, "Yes, and if you promise to be careful during training tomorrow, I'll even let you have some."

"Awww, Su!"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Col grimaced as he shifted his bulk toward the edge of the bed. Ah, Lion, if only Trouble hadn't spooked when he was nearly knee-deep in that infernal mud and trying to get the wretched creature into the safety of the barn. Wrenched his bad knee to the point he could hardly get out of bed for the past two weeks. "Col! Don't you get out of that bed!"

He scowled, "I must get to Anvard, woman. Between the weather and that Trouble lad, it's taken too long to get word to Narnia."

Effie glared at him, propping one fist on her hip, while she shook the skillet at him, "The river still hasn't dropped to passable and the banks are all mud. You'll not kill yourself, Col, trying to get to Anvard." She popped back into the kitchen and he could hear the skillet rattling as she set it on the stove before she stormed back in, with fire in her grey eyes. Col wished he was back with the horses. When Effie got riled, it didn't matter that she was such a mite of thing and barely came up to his chest...her four older brothers saw to that. She poked him in the shoulder, "Col, you stay still. Your knee can't take another fall and that river isna fit for man nor horse to cross." She smoothed the blanket over his chest, "Stay still, you stubborn man, and I'll bring you a cuppa tea."

Col caught Effie's hand, mindful not to grip too hard as his hand engulfed hers, "Effie, lass, I don't need a cuppa tea. I need to go to Anvard. I still have some pull with the court; Lune doesn't forget men who helped him in the past, and he'll send to Narnia."

Effie pushed back her silver hair, "The last time you helped Lune, I nearly lost you. I'll not have that again, not when it will probably leave you with worse than a bad leg."

He lightly increased his grip on her hand, squeezing very gently, "Hush, woman, I'm not runnin' off to fight encroaching Calormene or a band of Fell Beasts sent from some northern witch. I will ride to Anvard with the Narnian horse and make sure the right people know how I found the poor beast."

Effie pursed her lips, looking so much like the young lass Col had first seen running one of the stalls at the market in Anvard forty years ago that he grinned, which he quickly hid when Effie pointed at him with her free hand. "It'll be at least a week before the river is crossable and the banks are dry enough that man and horse won't both run a risk of breaking their legs and necks. It'll also be at least a week before that poor gelding is truly fit for being tacked up and traveling again. And, it will be at least a week before you, Col, will be fit to even tend to the horses, much less ride one the two days it takes to reach Anvard. Now, you will drink a cuppa tea and then stay as quiet as possible."

Col held back a sigh, "Yes, Effie." There was no getting around Effie when she was like this; he had thirty-nine years of experience to know that for a fact. But, she was right about the poor lad still not being quite up to the trip to Anvard (never mind his knee...silly woman worried too much). Nevertheless, it chafed something awful as Col looked at the tack, saddlebags, and sheathed sword that now rested inside his house for protection from the elements. The bed creaked as he allowed his weight to settle back against the mattress. As soon as the weather (and his wife) permitted, he was going to Anvard.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Like it, hate it, too many twists, too few? Please leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this chapter. Your reviews keep me motivated to continue on with this story.  
**

**~ Lady A**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: A Touch of Despair

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Extra Chapter Warning: High T for this chapter.

Chapter Thirteen: A Touch of Despair

_They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair. ~ William Shakespeare_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The man finally collapsed at his feet, succumbing to the combination of wounds Oreius had given him. He hated it. He would have ended the fight with the first blow if he had dared to risk Alambiel's life and well-being. But he couldn't and didn't. He backed away from the man as he breathed his last. The crowd cheered.

Oreius tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword as he heard the all too familiar sound of the opposite gate, the challenger gate as these people called it, opening. It seemed he would have to fight again. He fought twice more, once against three men and once against a Troll. Each time he killed, the crowd cheered.

In the tunnel, Oreius surrendered his bloody sword then entered the slightly narrower side tunnel. After weeks of fighting and weeks of this new pattern, it no longer seemed to matter that he had an extra stop before they allowed him to return to the cell next to Alambiel's. Entering the long narrow room reserved for the fighters to clean off the blood and gore of their opponents, he walked over to the water trough and methodically washed the blood off himself. _I fight for Alambiel, but I am most grateful that she has not borne witness to the way I must now pander to the base bloodlust of these dishonorable masses._

He turned his head at the sound of boots scuffing against the stone floor. The man who entered was whip-thin but every ounce of his body was lean, corded muscle rather than skin and bones. His hair was a dark reddish-brown and Oreius knew the man had grey eyes since they had oft stared at each other since their cells were directly across from each other, all of which made him stand out from most of the other men who fought in this miserable place. They had also fought together twice...all without exchanging a single word. The man was favoring his right leg. He glanced at Oreius as he reached the water trough and slowly nodded, "I should thank you for saving me from that Minotaur in our last fight together."

Oreius gave a curt nod before he continued scrubbing at the drier bloodstains.

The man spoke again, "I am called Jaalam."

"I am Oreius."

Silence reigned again until Oreius at last washed off the last of the stains. Jaalam spoke once more as Oreius was turning to leave, "Oreius, should Ninklim decide to pair you and Nimrod in a fight, don't save him and do not turn your back on him. He's a monster among both men and monsters and he'll try to kill you slowly and painfully as soon as you give him the opportunity." Oreius bowed his head in silent acknowledgement of the warning then left.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina used the piece of charcoal (which she'd smuggled out of the bathing room shortly after Ninklim had first sent her back there to change into her Narnian clothes) to add another mark to the tally she'd made on the far back corner of the wall opposite from the creepy section. _35, 36...37 days in this place. _Over a month in this place...they'd survived a month and four days and they had been gone from Narnia for a little over two and a half months total. It felt longer, so much longer...

She hid the piece of charcoal just as a creepy laugh sounded from the cell across from hers. _Not again._ A harsh, grating voice called a crude epithet then continued, "Why don't you come talk to me, little wench?" She turned her head just enough to see that the man whose very mannerisms screamed Fell was straining against the bars of his cell as he kept talking, "I cannot wait to get my hands on you. I bet you're a fighter, I like fighters. It makes your tears, screams, and pitiful begging all the more tasty. Think you can escape? You can't. Give up! Give up! Cry, scream, and curse your god! Curse him! Curse him! He won't save you! None of the gods will save any of you and you will eventually be mine...it will be fun, especially when you die."

Katerina suppressed a shudder but didn't answer; instead, she turned her back on the crazy, Fell man. _Aslan, I know You are watching over Oreius and myself. Please help us. Help us not to give up hope. Escape seems impossible but there must be a way. Help us to find it...please._ She tuned the man's continued shouts and curses out as she began sketching a diagram of what little she'd seen of the lever system that was used to open the cell gates on the floor.

Sometime later, she heard the cell across from her open and peeked over her shoulder to see a dozen well-armed guards leading the Fell man down the tunnel…apparently, it was his turn in the blood games. The fact that Ninklim assigned more guards to that one man than to Oreius worried her just enough that she was certain she never wanted to be in the same area as that man, especially if she didn't have a weapon. Not long after the footsteps of the Fell man and the guards faded, Katerina heard the heavy hoofbeats that could only be Oreius right before she heard the gate of his cell being raised. She closed her eyes as a wave of relief washed over her. It had been trying as she'd been tossed into individual fights every day of the last three and a half weeks, but she'd not fought beside Oreius once in that timeframe. She wasn't sure if it was because Ninklim had decided to bill her as Ishara Reborn or if it had something to do with the meeting Ninklim had had with Oreius (which Oreius had refused to talk about), but either way she didn't like it.

With a sigh, she smudged the charcoal sketching out with her boot then she waited for the guards to leave before she hurried to the window and pulled herself up to see Oreius. He looked drawn and weary. She couldn't help wondering if she looked as bad as he did or maybe worse since she could never get a restful night's sleep. This place was wearing on them both, though. They had to get out of here. They just had to get of here.

"Ní mór dúinn a fháil ar bhealach chun éalú nuair a bhíonn muid taobh amuigh de na cealla." _(We need to find a way to escape when we're outside of the cells.)_ Oreius didn't answer, rather he looked distant, not focusing on her, and that concerned her more than a little. "Oreius, tá tú ag éisteacht? Ní féidir linn oscailt na cealla ón taobh istigh. Tá an córas luamhán ró-slán agus ba mhaith liom a bheith i ndáiríre sa mhol seinm leis an luamhán chun rud ar bith a oscailt agus a d'fhéadfadh liom a fhoirceannadh ligean amach a monster ionad tú." _(Oreius, are you listening? We can't open the cells from inside. The lever system is too secure and I'd have to actually be in the hub playing with the lever in order to open anything and I might wind up letting out a monster instead of you.)_

Oreius met her eyes and nodded solemnly, which immediately eased the knot of fe- concern that had been tying itself in the pit of her stomach. "Gach ceart. Ní mór dúinn a iniúchadh a dhéanamh ar gach ascaill féideartha éalú ó na ceantair taobh amuigh de na cealla." _(All right. We must explore each potential avenue of escape from the areas outside of the cells.)_

Katerina nodded then narrowed her eyes as she examined the Kentauri's face. She wished she could see him completely then she would be able to reassure herself that he only looked so weary and drawn because of their environment and not because he was suffering and refusing to admit it. "Gortaíodh tú inniu?" _(Were you injured today?)_

He immediately shook his head, "Uimh." _(No.)_

She didn't believe him and gave him her best healer's scowl (the one she'd spent several years copying from Tuulea and Alithia). He wrapped one hand around her right hand, allowing her to feel the heat of his naturally higher body temperature warming her cold fingers. Her gaze caught on the fleck of dried blood just barely visible at the point where his hand met his wrist. She wanted to ask him what his fights involved that day, but he spoke before she could, "Tá mé cinnte nach bhfuil mé gortaithe, Alambiel." _(I am certain I am not injured, Alambiel.)_

She still didn't believe him. He may not have received a physical injury that day, but they were both suffering from non-physical injuries. She knew it. He knew it. But, neither one of them acknowledged it. Instead, they quietly began comparing notes about what they'd each seen in the tunnels and different areas they'd been in when going to and fro between their cells and the arena. She still clung desperately to the sliver of hope that they could escape if only they found the way.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Ninklim bit into the tomato, not bothering to pat the juices running over his chin, as he observed his man bring in the basket and lift the lid to reveal the severed head of Camprubi. The fool had tried to run and hide, but his men had found the coward anyway. "Exactly what is the purpose of showing us this thing?"

Ninklim bit into another tomato before he answered, "This, Orfeo, is merely a demonstration of what happens when someone causes irreversible damage to my property before they buy it from me. He killed the girl I allowed him to have for the night and then ran like a Tash-blighted coward."

"Perhaps, O Most Honorable Ninklim, you might enlighten us as to the meaning of this gathering? For as the poets said, "It is only the fools who gather blindly and without knowledge.""

He met Haroun's gaze and smirked, "And yet the poets also said, "He who rushes in when one should await the word of the more knowledgeable is like a blind man who runs forward when he knows not there is a cliff at his feet." Know you, O Purveyor of Sweets, this gathering is so you may know your fellow bidders before I take you to see Ishara Reborn."

The three men he had invited to the private dinner looked at each other then they continued the meal in silence until Ninklim finally rose. They each had already offered twice what he'd paid for the Narnian woman, but he was certain that the bids would rise even higher once they saw her up close and once they witnessed the new round of fighting she would be entered in soon. He wasn't willing to let go of his most valuable prize just yet.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius frowned as he heard voices and footsteps coming closer to their cells. Alambiel quickly dropped back to the floor of her cell and moved away from the wall. He moved closer to the iron gate of his cell and leaned one arm against the bars, waiting and watching. The group was larger than usual, headed by Ninklim, but behind him were three strangers...and they were headed to Alambiel's cell. He flicked his tail in irritation as he watched Ninklim signal the guards to enter Alambiel's cell. He heard the scuffle of boots and knew they'd most likely restrained Alambiel, but he didn't move from where he was watching Ninklim and the three strangers. The first man was sallow, his shoulders were permanently hunched, and he had a narrow, pockmarked face with shifty eyes. His clothes were non-descript other than the fact they were not Calormene in nature. Ninklim turned to the man and gestured, "Orfeo, perhaps you would like the first look?"

Orfeo rubbed his hands together, "I can see already that she would bring even more patrons to my house." He stepped into the cell, out of Oreius' line of sight, but he could still hear the man ask, "What dye did you use on her hair?"

Ninklim barked, "None! And neither did Nergal."

One of the other men stepped closer to Ninklim revealing him to be a Calormene. His large girth was draped in a jarring combination of vibrant orange and green and yellow with a large turban on his head. The flickering torchlight showed his curled and oiled beard had been dyed violet. He looked into the cell and a cruel smile flickered across his round face, "Take care, O Vendor of Carrion, it seems she is more than willing to bite...and kick."

Oreius clenched one hand into a fist and then forced himself to uncurl his fingers. He couldn't give away any more hints to Ninklim or these filth about how important Alambiel was to him. The sallow man, Orfeo, cursed from inside Alambiel's cell as the Calormene turned to the third man, "Mordad, if I were not Haroun, I would still seek to bid against you for this Ishara Reborn. Her spirit...is exactly what I need. The Tisroc (may he live forever) would delight in having this fiery and beautiful creature as an exotic addition to his harem...or perhaps she will go to the harem of one of the princes or the other wealthier Tarkaans."

The third man, this Mordad, sneered at the Calormene. His hand never strayed far from his belt where an ornate Calormene dagger was tied. The man was thin, battle-hardened, and there was a cruel and cunning edge to his stance and mannerisms...not Calormene though he dressed as one, more likely he was from one of the islands. "Know, O Taster of the Tisroc (may he live forever)'s Scraps, I was sent by a collector of rarities to bring him the rarest of prizes. This one is what he wants and I will outbid you, O Pincher of Silver."

The men glared at each other then walked into Alambiel's cell, leaving Ninklim to gloat behind them. Oreius struggled to keep his temper in check as he heard Alambiel hiss then one of the men yelped and groaned while the other two roared with laughter. Ninklim snapped, "You break her before she finishes fighting, Haroun, and not even the Tisroc (may he live forever) will pay you enough to pay off your debt to me."

The men filed out with Mordad first followed by Orfeo and then Haroun limped out last before the guards followed them. Mordad looked at Oreius for a long moment before turning to Ninklim, "O our host, when will you sell her, this Ishara Reborn?"

Ninklim smirked, "I do not intend to sell her until after she has fought ninety and nine days as Ishara herself did. There are but sixty and three more days left, o my lords. However, if your bid is pleasing enough, I might be persuaded to sell her before the last day. Still, watch as she fights and consider what her true worth will be to you and how you might use these fights to your advantage when you wish to gain the highest price on her when you sell to your clients."

The men left, but Oreius didn't move to the wall between their cells right away. Ninety and nine days...sixty and three days if one of those vile filth did not appeal to Ninklim's greed before then. Alambiel was still at risk…they needed to focus on finding a way out of this place or... Or everything he'd done so far would be in vain because Alambiel would be gone. He finally moved to the bars of the window, but he didn't see her, "Alambiel?"

Her voice sounded close when she finally answered and he suspected she was leaning against the wall beside the lower window, "I really don't want to talk about it right now, Kentauri."

He considered pressing her, but that never ended well. "Very well. Try to get some sleep, Alambiel."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Something woke him. Oreius listened for whatever it was that had woken him and then heard the soft, low cry again. _Alambiel._ He moved to the barred window and peered into her cell but she wasn't curled up in the middle of the cell this time. The cry came again from directly below the window. He whispered her name but she only cried more and whispered a tortured plea for help.

He knelt on the floor and peered through the lower barred window. He could see the back of Alambiel's head and her shoulders as she was curled on her side, facing away from him. He whispered her name again but it failed to bring her out of the nightmare. Reaching through the bars, Oreius carefully touched her head, feeling the silkiness of her hair under his calloused fingers. She whimpered in her sleep and he pet her hair then trailed his hand down to her shoulder, hoping to give her some sort of comfort. Alambiel shifted restlessly then rolled over so he could now see the tears slipping down her cheeks. He carefully brushed her tears away then rested his palm against her cheek as his fingers lightly stroked her hair, "Shh, Alambiel. Hush, ná caoin. Ná caoin, a chéadsearc, nach bhfuil tú i d'aonar. Ná éisteacht dó. Tá mé anseo. Beidh muid a fháil amach as seo, ar bhealach beidh muid ag dul amach as an áit seo." _(Shh, Alambiel. Hush, do not cry. Don't cry, sweetheart, you are not alone. Don't listen to him. I am here. We will get out of this, somehow we will get out of this place.)_

Alambiel shifted again but she didn't wake. She cried some more, but after a long while the tears finally dissipated. Oreius didn't move away from the lower window. However, he did shift his hand from touching her face and hair to simply holding her hand. Despair loomed over them both and it was slowly breaking Alambiel. _Please, Aslan, hear our prayers. Guide us to a way of escape. Without You, I fear despair shall claim us both. Do not let Alambiel be broken by this place. If I do not escape, at least make a way for her, Great Lion. _

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, it's going to get very dark and extremely angsty over the next few chapters. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Bloodied and Bruised

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Extra Chapter Warning: High T for this chapter.

Chapter Fourteen: Bloodied and Bruised

_Down-and-outs or barbarians they may be, but just like well-brought up men, they'd rather take a hit than dodge away in cowardly fashion. ~ Cicero_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina winced as she felt the pain radiating from her lower left ribs. She'd probably cracked at least one, maybe two. But, the fight wasn't over. Three men were still standing and they had just witnessed the fourth man land a blow against her ribs right before she killed him. Five to one had not been a fair fight...three to one, though, was decidedly better. She took the initiative and charged the closest man. He swung his scimitar at her legs. She jumped up then kicked out, landing a nearly perfect hit to his throat. He dropped the scimitar and she cut his throat. The crowd cheered.

She didn't even have time to stand before the other two men both charged her. One wielded a spear and the other an axe. _Fun times for all...not._ She rolled under the swing of the axe and slashed at the spearman's leg, just nicking him. The axman shouldered the spearman out of the way and swung at her. Katerina dodged the swing, but the axe still cut a piece off her tunic. She struck the axman's wrist, severing the tendons. He roared in fury and pain as the axe fell from his useless hand. She ended it with a quick thrust between his ribs, striking the heart. The crowd cheered.

The spearman jabbed at her and she leapt back. She sidestepped another strike then another, stumbling over one of the other dead men and dropping her knife. He jabbed the spear at her. She grabbed the spear shaft and yanked, pulling him off balance. She yanked again, jerking the spear free of his grip and then she swung the shaft, striking him in the back. Spinning the spear around, Katerina stabbed him between the ribs, puncturing his lung. She tried not to listen to his death rattle as she allowed his slumping body to tear the spear from her grip. She felt like she was going to be sick. The crowd cheered.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

After they'd seen Ishara Reborn fight the last round against five of the best fighters his opponents had to offer armed with only a single knife and win and the Centaur win all six of the fights he'd been placed in, Ninklim listened with satisfaction to Haroun's comment. "These barbarians may be accursed by Tash, but they do not turn and run or cower in fear as we have seen others do in their place."

Mordad chuckled and it made the hair on Ninklim's neck stand though he refused to show how uneasy the man made him. "And, this Ishara Reborn will be most fun to break."

Haroun slanted the other man a sharp look, "By you or the one you claim sent you, O Master of Jackals?"

Mordad grinned and didn't answer. Ninklim suspected that he would attempt to break Ishara Reborn even if he _did_ purchase her at another's bidding.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius waited until the guards had left again before he moved toward the window, "How badly were you injured?"

She pulled herself up and met his gaze, "It's just a few bruises, nothing I can't handle with ease." She switched to Irish, "An bhfaca tú aon phointí lag féidir linn a úsáid sna tolláin?" _(Did you see any weak points we could use in the tunnels?)_

Oreius sighed as he shook his head, "Uimh. Tá siad cosanta go ró-mhór agus riamh go bhfuil an tolláin saor in aisce de na geataí." _(No. They are too heavily guarded and the tunnels are never free of the gates.)_

Alambiel looked disappointed (not that he faulted her for it) as she quietly added, "Tá sé mar an gcéanna leis an seomra leighis agus fiú leis an limistéar snámha. Bhí sé níos éasca a sneak amach agus ansin sneak ar ais i do phálás an Tisroc ná mar a sneak díreach ón seomra leighis leis an limistéar snámha." _(It is the same with the healing room and even with the bathing area. It was easier to sneak out and then sneak back in to the Tisroc's palace than to just sneak from the healing room to the bathing area.)_

He wrapped his hands around hers and solemnly met her gaze, wishing he had something else to say, something that would give them both hope. Instead, he forced himself to admit, "Ansin tá fadhb againn." _(Then we have a problem.)_

Alambiel gave a brittle laugh, "Bhuel, ar ndóigh. Tar éis an tsaoil cén fáth go mbeadh sé seo a bheith éasca?" _(Well, of course. After all why would this be easy?)_ She was silent for a long moment then a faint glimmer of hope reappeared in her eyes as she whispered, "Oreius, cad má táimid-" _(Oreius, what if we-)_

A shout interrupted them and Alambiel let go of the bars, dropping to the floor of her cell and backing away, but it was too late. Ninklim shouted, "What is this? Guards! You Narnians think to plot and whisper? You think to escape? Guards! Remove her!"

"No!" Rage and horror filling him, Oreius grabbed the two inner bars and pulled, not stopping until he'd ripped the bars free of the window, showering the floor beneath the window with pieces of stone. "Ninklim! We had a bargain!"

Ninklim laughed, "What bargain? I'll see she brings me profit, but you, Centaur, you will never see her again. Bring her." They dragged Alambiel away.

Oreius didn't bother to contain his rage any longer. He reared and charged the gate of his cell, grabbing the bars and straining to lift the heavy iron gate. He strained harder and the gate slowly started to lift, the hidden gears squealing in protest as he forced the gate to rise. He ignored the alarmed shouts of the guards. He had to get to Alambiel. He had to get her out of this place. He could still hear the sounds of her struggle and Ninklim's orders from some other part of the tunnel. He strained more. The spikes that lined the bottom of the gate were nearly clear of their holes. Running boots came toward him and he heard a hissed order. There was now a foot of clearance between the tip of the spikes and the floor. He kept forcing the gate up. He felt a sting at his neck and ignored it, focusing only on lifting the gate. Two feet of clearance. Another sting at his neck and then another just above his collarbone. Oreius continued to lift, but the bars swayed. He tightened his grip, but he felt the bars slipping. No, he had to keep lifting. He had to get to her. But, the bars spun and black dots filled his vision. _Alambiel._ He heard the gate crash back into place as the cell spun then it all went black.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Hope Dies

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Extra Chapter Warning: High T for this chapter.

Chapter Fifteen: Hope Dies

_Thus repuls'd, our final hope_

_Is flat despair._

_~ John Milton_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The right side of her face pressed against the stone floor of the little room she was now in, Katerina struggled to keep from giving in to either panic or despair. Her arms were spread and heavy cuffs trapped her wrists, which had been rubbed raw after however long it had been since she was placed in there. She watched as best she could as Ninklim circled her, but she couldn't say anything through the leather gag that was pulled so tightly she could feel it digging painfully into the sides of her mouth. His men had backed off, but she knew Ninklim only had to say the word and they would start beating her again. Her back ached and throbbed but Ninklim had kept them from hitting long enough in one spot to actually draw blood. _Aslan...Aslan, help please._

Ninklim stopped just to the left of her, allowing her to see him clearly. "If I didn't reap such profits from your fights, I would kill you now." She heard the door behind her open and Ninklim looked up in anger at the interruption but then he looked down at her with utter contempt in his eyes, "Pray to your lion for death. For if you survive the next round of fights, I will give you to Nimrod and then I will sell you to the highest bidder."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Ninklim glared at the guard, "What is it?"

The man gave him a panicked look, "O my master, the demon, that Narnian demon, he was lifting the gate of his cell! He was lifting it up! We hit him with the sleeping darts but he was still lifting the gate! It took six darts to subdue him!"

Ninklim backhanded the man, knocking him to the ground. "Fool! Your mother was a jackal! Four darts are fatal; it should have only taken one or two darts to subdue him." He drew his scimitar as he seethed, "You have lost me the profit."

The guard cringed, raising his hands in supplication, "O my master, the demon still draws breath. But, he lies against the gate and his breath is shallow. We dared not to move him."

Ninklim paused and considered how he might use the news to his benefit. The guard relaxed and put out his left hand to raise himself from where he'd fallen. Ninklim struck, cutting off the man's hand, ignoring his cry of pain, "The punishment for not informing me of the Narian's actions before now." He turned his back on the guard and stared at the closed door hiding Ishara Reborn from sight, contemplating what he could do with the news of the Centaur's...fall.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina flinched when the door suddenly crashed open behind her, and then guards unlocked her manacles before dragging her upright. She hid a wince as her back protested every movement and her wrists felt as though they were on fire. The four burly guards dragged her out of the small room, still gagged, and down the tunnel. She caught the leering stare of the crazy, Fell man and the concerned gaze of the other lean and muscled man in the next cell, but then her legs threatened to give out when she saw Oreius' cell. He was slumped against the barred gate. She couldn't see his face...she couldn't tell if he was breathing. She struggled against the guards' hold, trying to see if the Kentauri was breathing, but the two guards directly behind her slammed their fists against her back causing her to hiss in pain as her legs buckled. They dragged her away.

Fear threatened to choke her as she was shoved into a narrow holding cell then forced to her knees. Ninklim was there. Waiting. She forced herself not to panic as the man reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, "You Narnians are so tragically stubborn. The Centaur tried to escape...he panicked my men and they sought to subdue him with sleeping darts. You probably are not familiar with the drug we use, but four darts are fatal...my men hit the Centaur with six."

_No. Dear Lion, no! He's lying. He has to be lying._ Ninklim backhanded her, splitting her lip and causing her nose to bleed. Then he grabbed her throat and squeezed lightly as he jerked her head back by her hair, pulling painfully, as he leaned in close, "O Little Spitfire, let us see how like Ishara you really are and don't forget to mourn your lover."

He tightened his grip on her throat for a brief moment then cut the gag off, not caring in the least that the blade also cut into her cheek. As the guards dragged her from the holding cell down another narrow tunnel and into the creepy waiting area, Katerina fought back the wave of despair that threatened to consume her. _If_ Ninklim was telling the truth, then it was highly unlikely that she would be able to escape this place, this Veri, without Oreius. _If._ She prayed Ninklim was lying. She wouldn't put it past him to do so and she prayed he was indeed lying.

The gate raised and she walked forward, ignoring the way her back protested every movement and her wrists burned and bled when she rotated them as she shifted her knives. She focused on the sand under her boots, ignoring the roar of the crowd. Gathering her thoughts, she looked up and saw the same thing that had given her the idea that she'd wanted to share with Oreius, but it didn't mean a thing if they weren't both present. _Please, Aslan, don't let him be dead._

A low rumble pulled her attention back to the opponent Ninklim had matched her against...a dire wolf. She knew the scent of her bloody wrists would have been a beacon to a Werewolf...and judging by the hunger-mad look in the creature's eyes, the same was true for a dire wolf. She felt stiff as she eased into a slight crouch. _Here, ugly monster wolf, here boy._ The dire wolf snarled and ran forward. Her movements were stiff and slow as she lunged under the dire wolf's outstretched paws and drove one knife up into the vulnerable area under his jaw. The dire wolf gave one last growl then collapsed. The crowd cheered.

She barely had time to pull her knife free before she heard the gate open and three Werewolves ran into the arena and straight for her. It took longer to kill them, but she finally finished off the last one. There was blood on her clothes and coating her knives. The crowd cheered.

That was not even close to the end of her fights. The gate opened again and again. Opponent after opponent came out and she killed each one. The crowd cheered.

The gate opened once more. Katerina finally considered not fighting any more...just allowing herself to cease delaying the inevitable fate that awaited her in this place. She hurt and she was tired. The gate behind her opened and she half-turned, suddenly hoping that Ninklim had had his fun and would now reveal that Oreius was alive. Oreius did not emerge from the shadowed recesses. The crazy Fell man came out instead...his very presence filled her with dread. She didn't trust him at her back and she didn't want him there. The crowd roared and began chanting a name: "Nimrod!"

A low bellow echoed from the other gate as a Minotaur and three men entered the arena. All during the fight, Katerina kept a wary eye on Nimrod. He was vicious and drew out the suffering of his prey. Katerina nipped under the Minotaur's strike and scored a thin line against his side, causing his shaggy grey fur to turn red. She fended off another blow then stumbled when the deadweight of one of the other men slammed against her back. She gasped in pain as she failed to completely avoid the Minotaur's next strike, which cut into her thigh. Her leg buckled but she threw one knife, piercing the Minotaur's eye. The Minotaur fell and she scrambled to get out from under the body Nimrod had shoved at her. Her injured leg buckled again when she tried to put weight on it. She looked up as the crowd cheered. Nimrod was staring down at her with murder in his eyes. He raised a spear. _Aslan._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius opened his eyes then closed them as the cell walls swam. He touched his neck and felt smooth wood and a feathered end. Opening his eyes again, he pulled the object out of his skin and stared at the dart. Darts... Alambiel! He threw the dart away then surged to his feet, grabbing the bars when his balance slipped for a moment. He pulled five more darts out of his neck and shoulder, tossing them away from him. A scuff of boots made him turn. A guard lowered a spear at him. Oreius reached through the bars, grabbed the spear and yanked, pulling the guard toward him at the same time he snapped the head off the spear.

He didn't give the guard time to react. Oreius wrapped one hand around the guard's neck and lifted him so he could stare the man in the eyes, "Where is the Narnian woman? Where?"

The man clawed futilely at his hand, cursing. Oreius tightened his grip around the man's neck and pulled him closer to the bars, "Where is she?"

The man gasped then choked out, "She's exchanging kisses with death."

_No._ Oreius glared at the man, but the sound of many boots coming toward him reminded him all too well of his surroundings. He flung the man back, wrapping his hands around the bars and squeezing them. He didn't know what the guard had meant, but he feared both possibilities that came to mind. He'd failed Alambiel. He hadn't kept her safe. Ninklim came storming around the bend, ranting, "I sent Nimrod and Ishara Reborn to fight against the opponents. Now, I have one prize near death and the other dead by each other's hands! Tash take them both!" He stormed past the cell without even looking at Oreius as he continued cursing.

Oreius felt dread wash over him and fill him... Alambiel was either dead or dying and he could do nothing to help her. Nothing. He didn't rage this time. He didn't attempt to force the gate up again. Instead, he simply bowed his head, resting his forehead against his crossed wrists as he clung to the bars.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: One More Breath

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Extra Chapter Warning: High T for this chapter.

Chapter Sixteen: One More Breath

_When our days become dreary with low-hovering clouds of despair, and when our nights become darker than a thousand midnights, let us remember that there is a creative force in this universe, working to pull down the gigantic mountains of evil, a power that is able to make a way out of no way and transform dark yesterdays into bright tomorrows. ~ Martin Luther King Jr._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_All around was darkness. There was no light. She lay flat on her belly in the midst of it all, futilely trying to pull herself forward as she was unable to stand from the weight of the darkness and despair. But then a golden glow appeared behind her. It called to the very core of her being. Every move hurt, but she slowly turned around and crawled toward the golden glow. The light grew stronger as she crawled toward it, gasping and sometimes whimpering from the pain arcing through her body, until it was so bright that it was painful. And yet still it comforted her. If only she could reach the source of the light... She closed her eyes and kept crawling, only stopping when the tips of her fingers brushed against something soft. She opened her eyes and stared at her bloody and dirty fingers resting against bright golden paws. Looking up, she met that terrible yet gloriously comforting gaze of the Lion. He lowered His great head and gave her a Lion's kiss then spoke in a low whisper, "Strength, my beloved and tenacious daughter." _

_Reaching a single battered and dirty hand up to touch Him, she dropped her gaze and inhaled the sweet perfume of His mane. His voice deepened to a low growl, "Strength."_

_He breathed on her and she felt the darkness and despair that had been clinging to her begin to fall away like a heavy creature had been knocked off her back. He growled louder, "Strength!" She gasped as the command sank into her very soul and she somehow staggered to her feet, leaning against the Lion as He held her gaze with His golden eyes. He roared, "Strength!" She trembled from the power of His roar and the command, but she stood tall. Then He spoke once more in a soothing velvet tone, "Strength, Dear One. You are not alone."_

_She was surrounded by a sea of gold as she heard Him speak once more in a low whisper, "Strength. You are not alone, Dear One."_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina opened her eyes with the echo of Aslan's whisper still in her mind. The room was empty and dark save for the faint glow of a single candle in the corner next to the door. Her left side and thigh burned when she slowly levered herself up into a sitting position. The memory of what had happened with Nimrod rushed back... _He stabbed down with the spear, cutting into her left side as she lunged forward to slice his leg. She'd hit the femoral artery. Nimrod screamed in rage and aimed his spear toward her heart, no longer wanting to play his sadistic game. She'd watched through a sort of haze as he collapsed... _

The sound of a bar being lifted pulled her attention back to the here and now. The door opened and a man stepped into the room. He paused in the small ring of light provided by the candle as the door was closed and they heard the bar slam back into place and Katerina recognized him... "Jaalam."

He nodded once and walked toward her, "I had thought Nimrod killed you, but apparently you killed him."

She shrugged, ignoring the slight pain that accompanied the action, "He tried, I succeeded." She narrowed her eyes at him, "And, just what do you think you're going to get from me?"

Jaalam sat down on the low stone bench next to her and quietly whispered, "I have a wife. I'll not dishonor her; even if she is but a memory...even if I am dead to her now after so long in this place."

Katerina stared at him, weighing his words...and the truth behind them. He spoke the truth, she could hear it in his voice. "Tell me of Oreius."

He turned toward her slightly, but didn't make any move to actually close the distance between them, "They've sent him to fight thrice since you killed Nimrod...no one knew you were the one who lived. Ninklim is planning something for you both."

She nodded once, suppressing the urge to grab him and demand he confirm once more that Oreius was alive. Ninklim...the overgrown parasite had lied to her. "Jaalam, do you want to escape?"

He stared at her for several long moments before he spoke in a harsh whisper, "Want, yes. Is it possible? No. No one has escaped from this place...aside from dying."

Katerina took a breath. _Strength. You are not alone, Dear One._ "If there was a way to escape, would you help us? Would you come with us?"

Jaalam was silent for so long that Katerina thought he would refuse, but then he nodded, "I would help. Find the way and I'll go with you." Abruptly, he rose, moving back into the candlelight, "Try to look somewhat subdued." He slammed his fist against the door once then gave her a curt nod before the door opened and he left.

She wasn't alone for long though. The lock slid back and the door opened, only this time it was Ninklim who stepped into the room. He glared at her, "You killed my most vicious and profitable fighter."

She didn't say a word. He grabbed her throat and yanked her to her feet, leaning close as he yelled, "You will earn what I lost when Nimrod fell to your lucky strike." Katerina choked as he squeezed tighter then dragged her out the door, causing her injured leg and side to burn in protest. She had a feeling that there would be bruises on her neck thanks to Ninklim's oh so gentle grip. Panic threatened to overwhelm her when he dragged her into the bathing rooms and barked for the women to dress her in something appropriate for entertaining. _Strength. You are not alone, Dear One._ She clung to that promise as fear threatened and despair loomed, ready to sink their claws into her again. She wasn't going down without a fight...and she wasn't going to fight fair anymore. There had to be a way out of this place. She just needed to identify it.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Keep Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Extra Chapter Warning: High T for this chapter.

Chapter Seventeen: Keep Fighting

_All brave men love; for he only is brave who has affections to fight for, whether in the daily battle of life, or in physical contests. ~ Nathaniel Hawthorne _

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_She's exchanging kisses with death._ The words spoken by the guard still haunted Oreius, a constant reminder that he'd failed in his goal to protect Alambiel. This was the sixth "day" since she had not returned after he'd heard Ninklim's rant about her and Nimrod...though it was only the fourth "day" of fighting. Waiting for the gate to the arena to open, he turned his sword, watching the torchlight play across the blade, and considered if he wanted to keep fighting.

The gate rose and Oreius tightened his grip on his sword. He would not take the coward's way out. Entering the arena, he knew at once there was something different...the crowd's reaction was different from all the other times he'd fought. He frowned when he saw the wooden platform that had been set up just in front of the arena wall to his right and just below the box that Ninklim sat in; the platform had an arch, which was draped in swaths of dark fabric that covered almost the entire platform. The platform wasn't high enough to ensure safety from the fights below... That set Oreius on edge more than anything else.

The opposite gate rose and his opponents for the first fight emerged...four men. They were more heavily armed and armored than past opponents. Two were armed with pikes, but not one of the four had any experience fighting a Centaur and that, as it had been for so many others, was their downfall. One by one, they fell to his blade. The crowd cheered.

A Manticore and a Minoboar were released in quick succession. Oreius barely avoided the Manticore's claws as he chopped off the creature's stinger. The Fell creature screamed in pain then leapt at him in the same moment the Minoboar charged from Oreius' other side. Oreius jumped forward. The Manticore and Minoboar collided in a blur of claws and tusks. Oreius wheeled around as the Manticore clamped its jaws around the Minoboar's throat, slowly squeezing the life out of the other Fell beast. He raised his sword as the light faded from the Minoboar's tiny eyes and the Manticore released it to fall at the creature's paws before it turned to face Oreius. In less than a heartbeat, the Manticore leapt, impaling itself on Oreius' raised sword, but even in its death throes it still managed to rake its claws down his left arm. The crowd cheered.

Four more fights. Fell and man alike fell to his blade, but their deaths were not quick. And, the crowd cheered. Finally, Ninklim stood and made an imperious gesture to the wooden platform. Ropes that ran into one of the side tunnels, hiding those assigned to aid in the _production_ of the fights, were released. The swaths of dark fabric fell, revealing... Oreius stared in shock as he took in the sight of the woman kneeling in the center of the platform, directly under the arch, with her wrists manacled to the top of two poles. _Alambiel._ She was alive, thank Aslan, she was alive. "Alambiel." He caught himself just before he took a step toward her. He couldn't give anything away...he didn't dare.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina met Oreius' gaze for but a moment, then her attention moved to his chest and left arm where a growing number of scratches and bruises were accumulating. The worst wound so far was the series of gouges the Manticore had torn down his left arm...and it was starting to affect his fighting. No one else present would be able to tell (not yet anyway), she knew what Oreius looked like when he was fighting in peak condition and when he was fighting uninjured... He wasn't even close to peak condition anymore and the way he'd shifted his grip on the sword so he was taking the brunt of impact with his right hand and arm told her he was hurting. Of course, the burning pain in her wounded side and leg (where Ninklim's toadies had oh so kindly punched her when she tried to resist being chained to the poles) rather viciously reminded her that _she_ wasn't in peak condition either. Actually, she was probably the worse off of the two of them.

She heard the three men (creeps the lot of them) Ninklim had allowed to "inspect" her raging at him in varying degrees of vulgarity over her presence. Katerina tuned them out as she finally dragged her gaze off Oreius and she instead studied the one avenue of escape that seemed available. They could use it to get out...but only if they were both in the arena and on the ground.

The gate opened and Katerina's eyes widened as she saw the creature that emerged. It crawled out, belly just above the sandy floor of the arena and long thick tail dragging on the sand. Its scales glittered a dull red and yellow as it crossed through patches of mirrored sunlight. It raised its narrow triangle-shaped head and opened its blunted snout, revealing black serrated teeth as a long black forked tongue darted out, scenting the air. It only stood four feet at the shoulder, but it was at least fifteen feet long including the tail. A drake...a very nasty drake, the kind that could kill with a single bite.

Normally, the drakes weren't as much of a challenge to deal with as their larger Dragon cousins (so long as they weren't fire drakes), but not this time. Katerina watched in a forced silence, fearing what would happen if she distracted the Kentauri, as the drake tested the air again then darted at Oreius. The Kentauri dodged to the side as he struck the drake on the end of its blunt snout. The drake let out a shrill hiss and whipped its thick tail at Oreius' foreleg with enough force that his leg would have broken if the hit had landed, but Oreius reared. He struck the drake on the shoulder, causing drops of thick dark blood to fall steaming to the sand. The drake recoiled. The crowd cheered.

_Careful, Kentauri, careful. Don't let it bite you._ Katerina shifted slightly then froze in place as her manacles audibly clinked against the iron ring connecting them to the poles. _Oh no._ The drake whipped its head to look at her. _Oh no, really, really oh no._ The drake abandoned its fight with Oreius and raced toward the platform...which was nowhere near tall enough to keep it from getting up there with her. Katerina glanced at Oreius...he was galloping toward them. _Run faster! Much faster!_ She heard a hiss and instinctively jerked back as first the long black tongue appeared over the edge of the platform and then the drake's claws hooked into the boards and its bloodied snout came into view. The drake lowered its head and opened its jaws, letting her get a far better view of its teeth than she ever wanted. Its forked tongue flickered out again and she strained back against the manacles' unmoving grip. She did not want that tongue to touch her. The drake started to heave itself onto the platform. "Oreius!"

The drake dragged itself further onto the platform, its curved claws digging deep gouges into the wood. Its head came closer and its jaws opened wider, that horrid black forked tongue flicked out once more, but this time the tip of the tongue brushed against her clenched fist. Katerina jerked uselessly against the manacles. The drake had nearly heaved its entire front half onto the platform when it once again released a shrill hiss and tumbled from the platform. The crowd cheered.

She leaned forward trying to see what exactly had happened when the crowd cheered again. Then Ninklim's lackeys emerged from one of the side tunnels and unhooked her wrists from the manacles. As they led her away to be checked by one of the healers, Katerina could only hope Oreius had emerged unscathed from his fight with the drake. _Please, Aslan. _They led back down a familiar hall and she had to make herself not say anything or show any emotion when they opened the gate to Oreius' cell. The Kentauri wasn't there.

She fiddled with the sleeves of her dress as she caught Jaalam watching her from his cell across the tunnel. He dipped his head in a brief, barely detectable greeting. She gave him a curt nod in return then turned her back on him as she surveyed the cell…Oreius was right. He didn't have a wall hiding dead people in here and neither did Jaalam nor Nimrod (because she'd looked). What was it with bad guys trying to toss her into the cell/holding room with dead previous occupants? _I need to stop getting captured by creepy people...can we at least reach an agreement on that, Murphy?_

The gate rose and she turned as the Kentauri entered. She blinked in surprise as the main healer (the one who couldn't quite hide the fact that he cared about his patients...most of them, anyway) followed him in. The healer stared at her, "Can you properly clean and bandage wounds?"

She nodded and he set the large wicker basket he'd been carrying down, "Tend his wounds or he will get an infection and die." Then the healer stalked out, looking for all the world like an irate stork. Katerina looked at Oreius and a wave of emotion swept over her, threatening to break free of her careful bindings. Before she really registered what she was doing, she threw her arms around him and hugged him, but she still didn't speak the words on her heart. _I thought I'd lost you...and I'm so glad I didn't._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius froze when Alambiel hugged him, but then a deep contentment washed over him. This was right, having her arms around him as she pressed close to his heart. It was right and more than he'd dared to hope for, especially in this place, especially when he remembered that he'd feared her dead or dying for the last six "days." Especially when he knew he had nearly lost her just now to the drake. He could not wait any longer. He could not risk losing her again and having her never know.

Wrapping his uninjured arm around her, he lowered his head and barely brushed his lips against her hair. She jerked back, and for a moment he thought she'd felt it. Then she glared at him, "Are you insane? You can't just leave your arm like that. Can you even move it?" She moved to take a closer look at the wounds the Manticore had given him, muttering uncomplimentary remarks regarding his mental capacity.

He allowed her to start cleaning the deep gouges, watching her face for any hint that she'd recoiled because she'd felt him kiss her hair. She gave no sign of it, frowning only when she was cleaning the deepest gouge. It was her healer's frown as opposed to the frown she would spear him with when she was actually angry with him. Maybe... No, he had to tell her. She needed to know. "Alambiel, I-" He cut himself off with a hiss as she pressed against his wounds.

"Sorry. Just give me a minute and that won't hurt as badly." Alambiel went to work, cleaning out his wounds and then stitching them close. She wrapped clean bandages over the stitches and then moved back, but she spoke before he had the chance to say a word, "When did you redecorate?"

"When they took you."

She nodded then moved to his side, rather his uninjured side, and knelt next to him. She looked weary as she leaned against him, the silky sleeve of her dress brushing against his arm. Oreius finally took the time to note that she was wearing the same dress she'd worn for the farewell feast in Zelaia...the one she'd worn when they danced. Her soft whisper called him from the remembrance of that night when he should have told her the truth once and for all. "Mé a fháil ar bhealach amach as an réimse. Beidh sé deacair ach le cabhair Jaalam ar, tá mé cinnte ní mór dúinn seans níos fearr ina dhiaidh ná mar ba mhaith linn a bheith ar shlí eile." _(I have found a way out of the arena. It will be difficult but with Jaalam's help, I am confident we have a better chance of succeeding than we would have otherwise.)_

He straightened slightly as he immediately began thinking of the different possibilities...if it was a true possibility... "An bhfuil tú cinnte?" _(Are you certain?)_

Alambiel was leaning more firmly against him, her head nearly touching his shoulder, as she nodded once. "Is ea." _(Yes.)_

"Is é sin go maith. Alambiel, I-" _(That is good. Alambiel, I-) _He paused as he caught the weariness evident in her face and the way her eyes were half-closed as she leaned her head against his shoulder. _I love you. _But, he didn't say it. "Mo thuairimse ba chóir duit a fháil ar roinnt eile." _(I think you should get some rest.)_

Her lips twitched in a hint of a smile as she closed her eyes and whispered, "Ní mór duit chun sosa duit féin." _(You need to rest yourself.)_

Oreius didn't say a word, but neither did he give in to the beckoning of sleep. He remained the silent sentinel as Alambiel slept with her head on his shoulder. Tomorrow, though, tomorrow before one or both of them left to fight once more in these forsaken blood games he would tell Alambiel the truth. He couldn't take the chance of losing her without her ever knowing the truth.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Also, a big thank you to WillowDryad for helping me tweak a very crucial part of this chapter. Let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Rekindled

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Extra Chapter Warning: High T for this chapter.

Chapter Eighteen: Rekindled

_"Sometimes our light goes out but is blown into flame by another…Each of us owes deepest thanks to those who have rekindled this light." ~ Albert Schweitzer_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_Oreius stood in the center of a glade...the one he and Alambiel often went to in order to spar or at times simply to have one of their Sixthday talks. But, where was... "Oreius." She moved out from behind a large oak and smiled at him. He stepped toward her, this was his chance to tell her, but she stepped back, looking cold and unwelcoming. "How dare you? Did you actually think that I would accept you after what I have seen? I can't look past the blood on your hands this time." _

_He shook his head, "No, Alambiel, you don't understand. I had to...I had to give a compromise to protect you. If I killed quickly, he would have given you a fate worse than death. I couldn't condemn you-"_

_He forced himself to cut off the explanation that fell short even to his own ears as she raised her hand. "But, you did condemn me." His brow furrowed but she pointed to his left before he could ask her, beg her to tell him what he had done. Dread tightened its grip on his heart as he reluctantly looked in that direction. He shied to the right, tail flicking his side, before galloping forward as he was greeted by the horrifying sight of Alambiel lying motionless in a pool of blood on the sandy floor of the arena with her clothes torn and her sightless eyes frozen in a mask of terror. No. He collapsed beside her and reached one shaking hand to touch her face. No, this...this was not supposed to happen. He was protecting her from this fate! He heard her lean close, her breath cool against his skin, as she whispered, "Ah but you didn't. You fought with such dishonor and for what? They hurt me and then you let me die broken and useless in the arena! You're to blame for all of this." She grabbed his wrist and he didn't resist as she raised his hand, which was now covered in blood, "Look. Your hands bear the blood of many who died painfully because you fought without honor...including my blood."_

_Oreius closed his eyes against the sight as Alambiel...her wraith whispered how much she hated him for what he'd become in that place and how he'd ultimately failed to protect her. No... A roar shook the air, the whispers and cold touch of Alambiel's wraith vanished, and then a warm presence enveloped Oreius. He bowed his head and opened his eyes to see the golden mane of his Lord directly in front of him. A low rumbling whisper filled his ears, his heart, and his mind all at once, "Tell Me your sorrows, My Son."_

_"Aslan..." His voice trailed off as he struggled to find the words for the burdens lying so heavily on his heart. The Lion breathed on him and the words flowed like water released from a sluice gate. "Aslan, I have failed You, my oath of service, and everything I have been all my life. I fought with such dishonor for so long...I drew out the deaths of men who had no real chance in these "fights" for the base amusement of a bloodthirsty and honorless crowd, only to fail in my attempt to protect the one I love. I am becoming the killer, the murderer, I have always taken pains to avoid."_

_He drew in a ragged breath as he spoke his worst fear, but the dread that had been clinging with suffocating force seemed lighter for his having done so. He dared to raise his eyes to meet the terrible golden gaze of the Lion and saw understanding, not condemnation, there. Aslan dipped his head slightly, "Oreius, son of Cadfael, Son of Narnia, and My chosen General, rise." Oreius rose to his feet, unable to fight the command even if he had wanted to do so. Aslan spoke in a low tone, almost a growl, "Have you forgotten, My Son, that I gave you the task of teaching your young kings the difference between being a warrior and merely a man of violence? How could you teach that lesson if you did not live it? You were called to be a warrior for My sake. Did I not give your hands the strength to learn the disciplines of war? Did I not choose you from all the others to be My General? I know your heart, My Son. I know you grieve at the unnecessary suffering, at how you have had to curtail the training you long put to practice, and yet still you honor Me. I have called you to protect those weaker than you, to do all you can to prevent their destruction at the hands of your enemies. You fight to protect Alambiel. Your heart honors me. You have not become that which you dread. You remain the warrior I have called you to be, do not gainsay it." The Lion shook His mane, filling the air with its sweet perfume and then He roared. Oreius felt the doubt and dread fall away from him as the force of His roar swept over him, leaving behind only a sense of peace and renewed determination that grew stronger by the second. As the golden light emanating from Him grew so bright that Oreius had to shield his eyes, he heard Aslan whisper, "Remember, My Son, I have called you to a difficult road, but you are not alone. I have given you two companions to walk this part of the road with you." _

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius surged to his feet, panting as he finally registered he was back, or rather still, in the cell. Alambiel was... "Ow!"

She sat up, rubbing the side of her head, and he knelt by her side, barely resisting the almost overwhelming urge to pull her into his arms and hold her until he could convince himself that the nightmare image of her dead body was truly just a nightmare. Instead, he lightly touched her hair, "I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

Alambiel gave him a bemused look and nodded, "I'm fine, but warn me the next time the improvised pillow decides to abruptly disappear."

He gave a curt nod, curbing the impulse to say something foolish. "Dúirt tú go raibh tú ar bhealach amach as an réimse. Cad é?" _(You said you found a way out of the arena. What is it?)_

She tilted her head as she muttered, "Bhuel, go raibh athrú ábhar tobann." _(Well, that was an abrupt topic change.)_

It was the opposite of what he really wanted to say, but he couldn't deny it was important too. "Níl mé ag iarraidh a chur ar an seans go gcuirtear isteach ar nó gafa. Alambiel, inis dom." _(I don't want to take the chance of being interrupted or caught. Alambiel, tell me.)_

She gave a slight nod then quickly spelled out what she'd seen. Oreius stood back up and began pacing the cell as he weighed the advantages and disadvantages of the plan she was proposing. "You know it will take more than calls across this tunnel to make sure Jaalam will agree and know his part in it all."

Alambiel shrugged as she pushed some of the hair that had worked loose of her elaborate braid out of her eyes. "I don't think that's going to be as difficult as you expect."

He frowned then moved back to where she still sat and helped her to her feet. But, he didn't let go of her hand immediately. He needed her to know. "Alambiel, I-"

A shout cut him off as guards swarmed the tunnel in front of his cell and the gate opened. Alambiel squeezed his hand lightly then allowed the guards to lead her out and down the tunnel. He watched as they led her away, not to the cell next to his, but further until she'd disappeared around the bend. _Aslan, watch over her. _

He looked across the tunnel and met Jaalam's gaze. The man was leaning against the bars, and then he pointed at Oreius. "You should work on your timing."

Oreius snorted and turned his back on the man.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina sat in the same small room as before and waited. She counted time by the number of meals that were delivered...and hoped she was getting three a day, although it certainly didn't feel like it. She had been given five meals before the door opened and Jaalam stepped in. She pushed aside the empty bowl, clearing the space for him, and forced herself not to say anything until the man had sat down on the low stone bench next to her. He sat a little closer than before and leaned toward her slightly, "What plan have you and the Centaur come up with? Unless you were exchanging sweet nothings, then I do not want to know."

_I wish. _"Here's what we have so far..."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! We're getting close to the climax and the end of the story, only eight more chapters left. Let me know what y'all thought about this chapter.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Perseverance Rewarded

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Nineteen: Perseverance Rewarded

_Perseverance is a great element of success. If you only knock long enough at the gate, you are sure to wake up somebody. ~ Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

21 Sunbend 1007

Col sighed in relief as Anvard's red walls came into view. By the Lion, it had taken even longer than he'd ever intended to reach here. Another accursed storm had come through and flooded the river again and turned everything to mud just when he'd been able to stand freely again. But, he'd made it finally. Now to beg an audience with King Lune...perhaps the old chap would be setting out on a hunt and he could catch him in the courtyard... Col shifted his weight, making the saddle creak, as he looked over his shoulder to see the proud gelding flicking his ears to and fro as he trotted nose to tail with old Ranger. Col wouldn't have dreamed of trying to ride a war-trained horse (Lion knew he'd taken enough kicks in his youth from them...and his bones were too old to try such a foolish thing) and he didn't want to ride any horse with Narnian tack. He urged Ranger through the streets of Anvard, people automatically parting to allow him and the horses by, and up to the castle itself.

He reined Ranger in sharply when he reached the main courtyard and was confronted with the sight of Narnians. Ranger snorted and danced nervously as a Leopard came close, but a glance over his shoulder confirmed the gelding was as unflappable as ever, even going so far as whickering a greeting to the large Beast. The Leopard spoke in a low, gravelly voice, "Where did you acquire the horse, stranger?"

Col loosened his grip on the gelding's lead as (Lion bless him!) a Centaur approached them, "I found the lad wandering up from the south. No rider and looking in poor shape."

The Leopard exchanged a look with the Centaur who handed the gelding's lead to a Faun, "Ptah will take you to a place where we may speak privately. Marius, see if the stable has room for Pepin next to the Gentle's horse and then remove his tack and bring it to the meeting room King Lune has lent to us."

The Faun nodded as Col eased himself out of Ranger's saddle and followed the Leopard, Ptah, toward the castle, "What of the Gentle, Lieutenant?"

"I will see to it."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Susan shook her head in amusement as King Lune balanced the sleeping prince in front of him (having picked the dear boy off his pony an hour earlier when young Corin had first nodded off after a full day of hunting) as their hunting party rode into Anvard. She would be returning to Narnia tomorrow, so she'd given in to Corin's pleas for her to accept Lune's invitation for yet another hunt. Lune was notably less boisterous as he pardoned himself to put Corin to bed. Susan smiled and gave a slight wave as she dismounted and led her horse into the stables. She stopped short when she saw Pepin stick his head over the gate in the stall next to Heather's and whicker a greeting. Kat and Oreius must have made it back from Zelaia. She wondered which one had persuaded the other to stop in Anvard after what had happened with Corin when they stopped on the way to Zelaia. Allowing one of the stable hands to take Heather's reins from her, Susan whirled and hiked up her skirts as she raced into the castle and up to the rooms assigned to the Narnian party. She opened the door to the meeting room (Oreius at least would be there), only to pause when she saw Lieutenant Illusin examining documents. "Lieutenant Illusin, where are the General and Kat?"

He looked up with a very solemn light in his eyes, "They aren't here, My Queen."

Susan frowned, "But, Pepin is in the stables..."

He nodded to the older man she hadn't noticed before, "Pepin was found by this man, Col, when he wandered up to his horse farm. He was riderless and the reins had been cut short."

Susan's eyes widened as she registered the significance of that fact, "They were attacked? But, where? When?"

Lieutenant Illusin handed her the documents he'd been examining, "After they left Zelaia. We are not certain when, but after this date."

She inhaled sharply when she saw the date marked the month as Fairdawn. They could have been missing or, Lion forbid, dead for close to two months now. She gathered her wits and nodded to Col, "We thank you for bringing this situation to Our attention, Col. Otherwise, We fear it would have taken even longer for Us to learn that something untoward has happened to two very dear friends of Ourself and Our siblings. We are in your debt."

Col bowed, stiff from age and travel but as courteous as any lord, "I am only sorry that circumstances kept me from bringing this to your attention sooner."

She nodded then turned to Lieutenant Illusin, "Have one of the Gryphons fly to Zelaia. Perhaps they have word of our friends; maybe they were injured and didn't wish to alarm us and so stayed in Zelaia. I will go speak to King Lune and explain our early departure. We leave for Narnia within the hour."

Lieutenant Illusin bowed, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Susan hurried out of the room and requested one of the servants find King Lune and inform him that she wished to speak to him in her chambers. She needed to pack. _Oh Aslan, please let them be safe in Zelaia. If not...if not... Oh Aslan, just let us find them before something happens to them. Keep them safe wherever they might be._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


	21. Chapter Twenty: Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Extra Chapter Warning: High T for this chapter.

Chapter Twenty: Change of Plans

_The most successful people are those who are good at Plan B ~ James Yorke_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina sighed as she passed Jaalam and Oreius, both of whom were in their cells. They had spent the last six days planning their escape. Jaalam had informed her that he knew where horses were kept since he had been there long enough for Ninklim to have taken him up to the new city in the role of a servant a few times in order to show him off to potential rivals, hoping to drive up the bets against Jaalam. Of course, in those six days Ninklim had once again put her in the arena where she'd fought against an increasing number of opponents...the fights were becoming more difficult and that concerned her. She had only been fighting for fifty days, but with the increasing difficulty in her fights, she feared that Ninklim was getting closer to hearing whatever price he wanted from the three bidders. They were running short on time...she could only hope they would make to the scheduled date for their escape.

It was a simple enough plan: fight and then before the guards opened the gates they would make their escape over the eight foot tall side gate, which guarded the only hole in the arena's wall. Jaalam would lead them to the stable where they would get horses for herself and Jaalam. And, then they'd make their way to the gate that led out of the caves. All that was left as of her last meeting with Jaalam was to wait until the chosen escape date. Ten days more, if all went well and Murphy kept his meddling law out of the pot.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Ninklim watched as his men led the Centaur in and chained him next to Jaalam. The crowd cheered around them as they watched Ishara Reborn fighting a pair of Ogres. Orfeo shifted and rubbed his hands together anxiously before he gave Ishara Reborn a wary look, "Twenty and five hundred crescents."

Ninklim smirked, "I fear, Orfeo, I can earn triple that amount simply by leaving Ishara Reborn in the arena." He knew the peddler of flesh no longer considered his men capable of subduing Ishara Reborn long enough to get her to the house he secretly ran in one of the smaller Sisemaalian cities, much less keeping her from damaging his patrons and escaping from the house itself and probably taking the other girls with her. Orfeo stared in wide-eyed fear as Ishara Reborn caused one of the Ogres to kill the other one with an ill-aimed swing of its spiked club and then he nodded, settling back into his chair. There would be no more bids from him.

Mordad watched Ishara Reborn with a keen, almost hungry look, "Seven thousand crescents."

Haroun quickly made his own bid, "Seventy and one hundred crescents."

Mordad sneered at the Calormene, "You think I can't match your bid, O Taster of the Tisroc (may he live forever)'s Scraps?"

"You will run dry of silver before you surpass my bid, O Master of Jackals."

Clearing his throat as Ishara Reborn killed the remaining Ogre, Ninklim rose to his feet, "O my guests, know that tomorrow I will hear your final bids on Ishara Reborn and I will sell her to the highest bidder. Tomorrow will be her last fight." Then he gestured to the Centaur and Jaalam, "And, in that same fight, these two prizes will meet their death or their reward. Inspect them and decide who you think will leave the arena and who will not."

Neither the Centaur nor Jaalam moved when the men surrounded them, inspecting them. He expected the Centaur at least to give him trouble, but the beast seemed to still be under the restraint of holding Ishara Reborn's well-being over his head. Jaalam had been there for a year and seven months...he'd long ago learned to behave when Ninklim allowed bidders to inspect him. The men finished their inspections and made their bets: they all bet against Jaalam.

Ninklim hid a smirk as he heard the odds, which were sure to mirror the odds the rest of the crowd would wager when the participants in the death match were announced at the start of tomorrow's game. He had his men take the Centaur and Jaalam away and then he beckoned his right-hand man forward, "Give the Centaur Ishara Reborn. Then lodge my bet of six thousand crescents against the Centaur in tomorrow's death match, but be sure to keep it quiet until after the betting is done, and remember the Centaur is not to be armed." His man nodded then left, allowing Ninklim to gloat over his imagined earnings.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius kept his alarm hidden as he realized their previously agreed upon plan would no longer work, at least not under the ideal circumstances they had been counting on. He paced his cell, waiting for the guards to move on. They lingered, staring at him and at Jaalam, speculating loudly about who would die and in what fashion since death matches were the last fight of the "day" and they were always extravagant affairs with some of the deadliest and most exotic creatures held within Veri being featured in them. The guards didn't move on until Ninklim's lieutenant came, holding Alambiel tightly by the hair. Most of the guards scattered at his arrival and those few who lingered as the gate to Oreius' cell was raised scattered after their fellows when Ninklim's lieutenant glared at them after he'd shoved Alambiel inside and the gate slammed down once again. Oreius steadied her then, ignoring the presence of Ninklim's lieutenant, he met Jaalam's gaze, "Tomorrow."

Jaalam didn't flinch, merely nodded his head once, and echoed, "Tomorrow."

Ninklim's lieutenant smirked, undoubtedly the man assumed they were threatening or challenging each other rather than confirming that their plan had changed, and then he left. Alambiel poked him in the arm, "What's all that about?"

Oreius led her back to the center of the cell and quietly whispered what Ninklim had said about their last fight being tomorrow. Alambiel sat on the floor, uncaring as her silk skirts spread in a large circle around her, and bowed her head. Oreius frowned, concern rising as he knelt next to her (barely registering that he'd pinned the left side of her skirts when he did so) and touched her shoulder, "Alambiel?"

"I hate Murphy."

He couldn't keep from chuckling as he lightly squeezed her shoulder, "I know you do." He caught himself just before he called her, _Sweetheart_.

She sighed and brushed back loose white and gold strands of hair before she met his gaze, "Mar sin, táimid ag bogadh a phleanáil B, a bhfuil i ndáiríre rud maith mar tá mé ag saineolaí ag déanamh cinnte oibreacha B phlean. Cé gur costas, is é sin de ghnáth mar gheall ar phlean doirtil Murphy A roimh bhfaigheann sé riamh ag dul, ach fós, tá saineolas saineolas." _(So, we are moving to plan B, which is actually a good thing because I am an expert at making sure plan B works. Albeit, that is normally because Murphy sinks plan A before it ever gets going, but still, expertise is expertise.)_ She smirked at him as she continued in a light, teasing tone and patted him on the shoulder, "Ná bíodh imní ort, Kentauri, beidh mé tú, agus ár gcara Jaalam chosaint." _(Don't worry, Kentauri, I will protect you and our friend Jaalam.)_

He rolled his eyes and drily commented, "Mé ag Táim an chuid is mó comforted ag go bhfuil eolas." _(I am most comforted by that knowledge.)_

She smirked wider but didn't break the silence that fell between them. Oreius raised his eyes to the ceiling of the cell and began planning for the worst and best scenarios for tomorrow's fight, in that order. After a while, he felt Alambiel shift so she was leaning against his arm again. He looked down and met her blue eyes, which held a contemplative light before she quietly stated, "Tú ag féachaint mar is gá duit seachrán, Oreius." _(You look like you need a distraction, Oreius.)_

He smiled faintly, "If you wish to distract me, you may tell me a story."

She smiled, "You want me to tell you a story? About anything or anyone in particular?"

He nodded, "Tell me about Charlie."

"But, Oreius, I've already told you about Charlie."

"You have never told me how you came to be in Charlie's care."

Alambiel looked thoughtful for several long minutes before she finally nodded, "All right, I'll tell you about the day I first met Charlie..."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, we are almost back to the moment of the prologue, so expect a long chapter next time...and the big escape. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. Remember your reviews keep me motivated. **


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: Shadow of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Extra Chapter Warning: High T for this chapter.

Chapter Twenty-One: Shadow of Death

_We who are about to die salute you ~ Gladiator (2000)_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The scent of death was thick in the air. The end of the day's blood games was coming and they were to be the main attraction. Or, rather their deaths were to be the main attraction. Oreius kept his face impassive as he looked over at Alambiel, who was standing perfectly still, eyes closed, as she too awaited for the gate leading to the arena to open. He was grateful to Aslan that she at least was armed, at least she had a small chance of escaping death's shadow once again. But, looking down at her as the crowds chanted for blood, he regretted one thing. He should have told her the truth. There had been many opportunities if only he had taken one of them...just one of them before they had arrived at the end of this mockery of an existence...

The sound of a gate being raised pulled him from his contemplation of all those missed or, worse, ignored opportunities. Jaalam entered the room on the other side of the bars from Alambiel. Oreius frowned then decided to ignore the man's presence. He had to tell her...now, right now. "Alambiel, I-"

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him just as the gate to the arena opened. The three of them walked into the arena to the cheers of the crowd. Oreius noted that where Alambiel had been armed with a dagger, Jaalam wielded a spear. Of the three of them, it was clear that Oreius was the one meant to die in the arena today.

The gate on the opposite side of the arena rose and the crowd roared as ten men emerged. They were well-armed and heavily armored. Oreius gave Alambiel and Jaalam a slight nod. They needed to fight until the opportune moment for escape presented itself.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Ninklim settled back in his seat enjoying the spectacle being played out in the arena. He had known that the Centaur would not die easily even without being given a weapon at the outset; in fact, he'd been counting on it. The Centaur had claimed a sword from one of the fighters he had killed and was now cutting his way through the five Minotaurs that had just been released, while Ishara Reborn and Jaalam attacked the two Manticores. Now this was what he wanted to see: a true show with a lot of blood and damage done before the ending death.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina recoiled as the Manticore swung its paw at her. She stumbled over a discarded spear and yelped when the Manticore's claws raked her left thigh, opening the older wound as well as new ones. She ducked under the Manticore's jaws as he bowled her over and just missed clamping his jaws on her neck. The pain flaring from her wounded leg was a distraction as the Manticore spun around to face her again. She raised her dagger defiantly and shifted her stance so most of her weight was on her good leg without making that fact painfully clear to everything in the arena. The Manticore snarled and then a war cry sounded. The Manticore turned his head, roaring a challenge, which then changed to a gurgle as Jaalam rammed his spear down the Manticore's throat. The Fell Beast collapsed, jerking Jaalam's spear out of his hands. The crowd cheered.

"Are you all right?"

"Nothing I can't work around." She noticed Oreius looking at her and she signaled to him that she was all right. Fortunately, she was wearing black leggings, so the bloodstains from her wounds were mostly camouflaged. Now she just had to keep from putting so much weight on her leg that it gave out...while also avoiding looking like she was hampered by an injury (because that is such an easy thing to do...not). _I hate Murphy. I hate Murphy. I hate Murphy. I really, really, really hate Murphy. _She watched as Oreius and Jaalam killed the last two Minotaurs. The crowd cheered.

For a moment, the arena was still. And then the orchestra that provided musical accompaniment to all the fights (because it was apparently necessary to have a soundtrack to go with all the blood and chaos) began to play a very ominous piece of music. Katerina noticed Jaalam looking a little nervous, which she personally found a bit discomfiting considering that he was the experienced one at the blood games (and he had survived five previous death matches). She glanced at Oreius as Jaalam quickly grabbed another spear and a sword. He plunged the sword point first into the sand, and then raised his spear. Oreius moved until he was slightly in front of her and to her left with his sword at the ready. She looked at the gate again as the crowd let out a low murmur, seeming to grow more nervous themselves as the orchestra continued to play the ominous music. Judging by Jaalam's actions, whatever was coming out was nasty and deadly...and she was only armed with a single dagger. Katerina looked at her dagger again then snatched up a sword of her own. And then the gate opened...

Twin yellow lights beamed from the dark tunnel. Then the owner of those glowing eyes emerged from the gloom. Its head darted out first, looking like some odd yet horrifying cross between a rooster and a dragon with a large bulbous wattle and comb and a beak-like snout. Two tall, twisted horns set slightly back on its head framed either side of the wattle and a ring of black feathers formed a ruff around the creature's neck just underneath its head broken only by the wattle. It opened its beak to reveal jaggedly-spaced recurved teeth and a long forked tongue as it let out a harsh, croaking growl. The crowd screamed.

It came further out of the tunnel, its scaly reddish-orange neck raising its head high as it observed the three of them. Slim legs like those of a rooster pulled the long serpentine body covered in scales colored a sickly yellow out of the tunnel. A ridge of black feathers followed its spine from the base of its neck, between its folded leathery wings, and to the base of its tail. The tail swung and swiveled as its end appeared...the prehensile tail was tipped by a smaller version of the creature's head.

Now she knew why Jaalam looked so alarmed...actually, even Oreius looked alarmed. They were fighting a rare and properly feared creature...a cockatrice. _We are in so much trouble._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Mordad leaned forward, watching with narrowed eyes, before he turned to Ninklim, "O our host, how did you come to possess the mighty cockatrice?"

Ninklim took a swig of his wine before grinning as he too watched his three prizes scrambling to avoid the monster's intial darting attacks. "This one was born here thirty years ago." He did not add that he had another newly hatched cockatrice hidden safely in the deepest tunnel of the arena. He didn't want the Conniver Nasreddin to inspire these men to attempt to steal his more valuable creatures. Tash forbid it! The crowd seemed torn between fascination and fear, screams and cheers mixing together, as they watched the fight below.

Haroun snorted, "And, what if the beast's poison drips on to Ishara Reborn? She's of no use to me if she is marred or killed by contact with the cockatrice's venom?"

Ninklim laughed, "She will not be touched by the venom." He waved for the servants to bring out food for his guests and himself even as he watched Ishara Reborn leap away from the attack by the second head. Her sky blue tunic and creamy undertunic (which he had selected himself) leant to the image of an exotic northern dancer much like the goddess whose name she now carried and made her easy to detect from a distance compared to Jaalam's brown and tan clothing. No, she wouldn't be touched by the venom. She was too fast and skilled. Personally, he was glad he had the second cockatrice for he doubted this old one would survive the fight. Although, he hoped the Centaur would be touched by the venom. It would be even more profitable and entertaining if the Narnain beast were to be in agony from the burning, flesh-eating effects of the cockatrice venom when Jaalam killed him. Then, Ishara Reborn would indubitably kill Jaalam to avenge her lover. Yes, this fight should end in a most satisfying and profitable way. Immensely pleased with his genius at buying both the Centaur and Ishara Reborn, Ninklim ripped a strip of meat off the venison leg that had been presented to him and chewed noisily...and to think the stag had said he was too tough and stringy to make a good meal.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius kept an eye on Alambiel as best he could while also avoiding the cockatrice's strikes. The cockatrice screeched then darted its head at him, beak opened wide. He dodged to the left, knocking the beast's head aside with the flat of his blade. Alambiel had the second head occupied. He twisted his wrist and sliced through the beast's wattle. Acrid blood spilled, steaming and sinking into the sand, as the cockatrice jerked its head up and away from his blade. Oreius quickly plunged the sword into the sand, keeping the caustic blood from dripping down the blade and onto him. He raised the cleaned blade and charged the beast, aiming for the tender spot under the wing joint. A flash of light hit him in the eyes, blinding him.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"No!" Katerina couldn't believe it. Those honorless idiotic cowards had shifted one of the mirrors to blind Oreius. The cockatrice was recovering from his previous strike. The Kentauri was still shaking his head and shying back to the best of his ability, but it was obvious he still hadn't recovered from the hit. The cockatrice screeched. She ran past Jaalam, ignoring his shout for her to wait. She couldn't wait. If she did, Oreius would die. The second head whipped around to track her movement. She leapt on the cockatrice's back, swallowing a pained yelp as she put too much weight on her injured leg. The second head darted at her just as the main head sighted on Oreius. She stumbled back and plunged her sword into the top of the second head's skull, pinning it to the cockatrice's back. The cockatrice shrieked, tossing its main head high, and she stumbled back toward the wings, away from the acidic mix of blood and venom seeping from the pinned head. The crowd cheered.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius' vision cleared just in time to witness Alambiel's reckless and, thank Aslan, successful attack on the cockatrice. However, the Fell creature still wasn't dead. It twisted its neck and darted at Alambiel. She leapt off the creature's back, barely escaping the creature's snapping beak. Fear closed in as he watched her land and then immediately crumple to the ground, clinging her left leg. The cockatrice whipped around, scattering drops of blood and venom but they fell short of hitting any of them. He could smell the sickening scent of decay as its own venom ate through the cockatrice's flesh. The creature was dying, but not soon enough. Alambiel tried to rise, but her leg buckled the moment she put any weight on it. No.

Oreius charged, but the cockatrice darted forward, opening its wings wide as it rose up. He wasn't going to make it in time. The cockatrice screeched then twisted as it fell on to its side, shuddering in its death throes and snapping the shaft of a spear that had been sticking out from under its wing joint. Jaalam pulled Alambiel away from the cockatrice's head as Oreius approached them. For a moment, the arena was silent and then the crowd's cheers swelled to a roar.

"How bad?"

Alambiel shook her head, "I'd better if I could stay off my leg for the next day or two." She looked at the cockatrice, "I see why no one wants to meet a cockatrice now."

The gates opened and four dire wolves entered the arena. Oreius frowned as the dire wolves looked reluctant to come near the fallen cockatrice. They were still between them and their escape, however. "Jaalam, leave one dire wolf for Ninklim's men to deal with. It is time to leave."

Jaalam nodded, gripping his sword. Oreius grabbed an untainted blade and then pulled Alambiel onto his back, "Now." He charged forward, cutting down two of the dire wolves immediately. Jaalam cut down the third and scrambled up over the gate. Oreius lowered one hand to grab Alambiel's wrists, steadying her as she clung to him, and then leapt. He felt the fourth dire wolf drag its claws along his right flank just before he cleared the gate. He stumbled once but galloped forward, ignoring the burning of his injuries, half-healed and fresh. A horse galloped out of the shadows, Jaalam on its back. The man pointed to a narrow alley, "This way!"

Through the twisted streets and up slippery slopes, they raced until they finally clattered up to the large gate. It was unguarded. Jaalam swung off his horse and pulled the lever. The gate groaned and slowly opened inward. Oreius could hear Alambiel's breathing increase slightly as they heard the shouts of their pursuers drawing closer. The gate finally widened enough for Oreius to gallop through...then he heard a metallic click and Jaalam galloped his horse through just as the gates abruptly slammed shut. The man grinned and tossed a pin into the mud, "They will have to use the smaller exits now."

It was pouring down rain as they raced through the city. But, against all odds, the city gate was opened. They raced out of the city. Oreius charged past Jaalam, leading the way to the northern countries.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! The use of the orchestra was actually based on fact since it has been discovered that Roman gladiatorial games had musicians providing accompanying music to the fights. As for what the orchestra was playing, any dark creepy classical music can be used (personally, I used A Night on Bald Mountain). Anyway, leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this chapter.**


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: Too Late?

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Too Late?

_Don't wait until it's too late to tell someone how much you love them and how much you care about them. Because when they're gone, no matter how loud you should cry, they won't hear you anymore. ~ Unknown_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina glared at the back of the Kentauri's head. It had taken a full two days before they'd finally passed out of the storm system and he'd allowed them to stop. Of course, since he was being stubborn as all get out, it had taken her the better part of two hours to persuade him to let her at least examine the wounds to his flank. Of course, she hadn't been able to do much, but at least those wounds weren't as deep as she'd feared. More nasty scratches than anything else (probably because the dire wolf hadn't been able to put its full strength into the strike). However, the same could not be said of other injuries Oreius had received. He was favoring his left foreleg and there was a jagged wound to his left side, at elbow height, that was worsening (he wouldn't admit what had caused it and she'd found ripped stitches when she checked it) as the days passed...and this in addition to the nasty set of gouges a Manticore had raked down his left arm.

They had been on the run for eight days. She glared harder at the back of his head. _Stubborn Kentauri is going to get himself killed at this rate. _"Ba chóir dúinn a stopadh ar feadh na hoíche." _(We should stop for the night.)_

Oreius didn't even bother to look over his shoulder as he immediately countered, "Uimh." _(No.)_

She glanced at Jaalam, but he just ducked his head and urged his horse to put some more space between them. No help there. Katerina cast about for a reasonable excuse for stopping that didn't include Oreius' injuries. Looking to the right, she eyed the bank of clouds steadily gaining on them. "Oreius, Tá stoirm eile ag teacht." _(Oreius, another storm is coming.)_

"Agus sin an fáth ní mór dúinn a choinneáil ag dul chomh fada agus is féidir. Táimid i ngar Archenland." _(Which is why we must keep going for as long as possible. We are close to Archenland.)_

If she wasn't worried about the possible complications, she would've kicked him then and there. Instead, she leaned forward and hissed, "Ní bheidh a bheith gar do Archenland chiallaíonn rud ar bith má tá tú titim de do wounds roimh a fháil againn ann." _(Being close to Archenland won't mean anything if you collapse of your wounds before we get there.)_ He didn't even respond that time. Katerina clenched her hands, "Fhine. Ansin, beidh tú in iúl dom síos." (Fine. Then you will let me down.)

That got a response. "Hiomlán nach." _(Absolutely not.)_

The last time she had suggested he let her walk instead of carrying her, he'd cited her leg as the reason for his refusal. Well, she wasn't going to let him use her as an excuse again, "Is é mo cos healed, a bhfuil níos mó ná is féidir liom a rá do do gortuithe, agus is féidir liom a thiomána díreach le Jaalam ionad á iompar ag tú." _(My leg is healed, which is more than I can say for your injuries, and I can just ride with Jaalam instead of being carried by you.)_

"Uimh." _(No.)_

"Oreius, tá do créachtaí i mbaol a bheith ionfhabhtaithe." _(Oreius, your wounds are in danger of becoming infected.)_

He finally deigned to look over his shoulder at her, if only for a moment. "Leis an aird seasann tú i gcónaí ar a thabhairt dóibh? Amhras liom é." _(With the attention you continually insist on giving them? I doubt it.)_

She scowled. "Ná bréag dom. An créachtaí le do lámh chlé agus taobh atá á lorg níos measa ag an lá in ainneoin an méid beag tá mé in ann a dhéanamh a ghlanadh leo. Is féidir liom a bhraitheann an easnacha scáinte ar do thaobh dheis. Níor chóir duit a bheith ag iompar aon rud, i bhfad níos lú dom."_ (Don't lie to me. The wounds to your left arm and side are looking worse by the day in spite of what little I am able to do to clean them. I can feel the cracked ribs on your right side. You shouldn't be carrying anything, much less me.)_

"Alambiel, ní gá duit a meáigh i bhfad." _(Alambiel, you do not weigh much.)_

"Éist suas, Oreius." _(Shut up, Oreius.)_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

1 Twirleaf 1007

Edmund reined Philip in as Ihbari landed just in front of them. The Gryphon bowed his head, "My Kings."

Peter quickly fired off their now routine question, "Any sign of the General or Dame Sepphora?"

Ihbari shook his head, "No, High King. But, there is a party of Zelaians headed in our direction."

Peter glanced at him, and then turned back to the Gryphon, "How far out are they?"

"An hour at the most."

Edmund leaned toward Peter, "We were going to speak to the Zelaians anyway; maybe this group will be able to tell us something. The Wolves told us that there isn't anything left of Pepin's trail outside of Col's farm. We need a lead, Peter. Or we're never going to find them."

His brother gave a curt nod, "Keep track of their progress, Ihbari, but be careful not to let them see you just yet. We don't want them to think we're attacking."

The Gryphon bowed his head once more then, with a single beat of his wings, he leapt in the air. Edmund patted Philip's neck as they resumed riding. He hoped the Zelaians would have some piece of useful information, so they wouldn't have to ride the whole way to Zelaia, another three weeks' worth of travel. "Why are the Zelaians so close to Archenland?"

Peter peered up at the darkening sky, "I don't know, Ed. But, it looks like it's going to rain on us before the day is out."

"Blast."

Ihbari shrieked and flew low, shouting, "They are under attack!"

Edmund exchanged a look with Peter. They unsheathed their swords as Captain Ardon hissed the order for the troop to prepare for battle. They charged to the top of the hill and spotted the Zelaian party fighting off a larger group. Peter raised his sword and then the Narnians thundered in unison as they raced to the Zelaians' aid, "For Narnia and for Aslan!"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius winced as he forged through the mud. He kept an eye on Alambiel who had hopped off his back an hour earlier, but she didn't seem to be struggling much. Jaalam was limping as he led his horse, but the man didn't complain. The storm had swept over them two hours earlier and continued to pelt them. His wounds ached and burned for relief that could not be given. He knew Alambiel was worried about him (as she had made that abundantly clear over the last eight days), but he didn't dare let them stop too long...not when they could still be ambushed and taken back to that place. No, they couldn't stop. Not until they'd reached Archenland and Anvard...she would be safe there.

He ducked his head as the rain hit his face, blinking to clear his vision, but the dark spots remained. Their current path ran parallel to a river, but he could barely hear the roaring of the river over the thunder and the pounding of his own heart. His hooves slipped and agonizing pain overwhelmed his senses as he felt his left foreleg snap before he slid down the steep mud bank.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Oreius!" There wasn't a response as Katerina half fell, half slid her way down the mud bank. "Kentauri!" She sank down to her knees when she landed beside him, the cold, wet mud finding its way inside her boots as she struggled through it to reach his front. She pushed rain-soaked strands of hair out of her eyes as she finally knelt by his head, "Oreius! Oreius, you need to open your eyes. Look at me! Look at me!"

Jaalam slid down to them as she examined Oreius' left foreleg...it was snapped, but his fall had twisted it until it was facing backwards. She felt sick as she gritted her teeth and moved his leg with excruciating care back around until it was facing the right way. He didn't move or open his eyes during the whole process. She touched his face and froze. He was burning up. A sob worked its way loose as she leaned in close, "Wake up, Oreius! You must wake up!" She pressed her fingers against his throat, desperate to find his pulse. For one terrifying moment, she couldn't find it and then she felt it...fast and thready, but it was there, thank the Lion. "Oreius... Oreius, ná bás. Ní féidir leat seo a dhéanamh dom arís. Is gá dom duit. Le do thoil múscail. Le do thoil. Tá tú níos láidre ná seo, tá a fhios agam go bhfuil tú. Múscail suas! Le do thoil!" _(Oreius, don't die. You can't do this to me again. I need you. Please wake up. Please. You are stronger than this, I know you are. Wake up! Please!) _

She felt Jaalam try tug on her arm, trying to get her attention or pull her away, she didn't know which and she didn't care. She jerked her arm out of his grasp as her tears mingled with the rain running down her cheeks. She shook Oreius' uninjured shoulder, "Le do thoil...caithfidh tú a múscail. Oreius... Oreius, ná bás. Is breá liom tú. Tá tú chun fanacht liom." _(Please...you have to wake up. Oreius... Oreius, don't die. I love you. You have to stay with me.)_

He didn't respond. He didn't move. She turned to Jaalam, "I have to go for help. We must be in Archenland by now, or close enough. He will die if he doesn't receive aid."

Jaalam nodded, "I will protect him until you return. Take my horse. It will be faster that way." He grabbed the sword Oreius had kept and handed it to her, "And take this. May the Lion guide you to aid."

She nodded and scrambled back up the muddy embankment. Snatching up the reins, she leapt into the horse's saddle and galloped up the river to the north and west. _Please, Aslan, keep him alive and help me to find aid._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, only four chapters left. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	24. Chapter TwentyThree: Darkness Passes

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Darkness Passes

_It's like in the great stories...The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end...because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing...this shadow. Even darkness must pass. ~ Samwise Gamgee, The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

1 Twirleaf 1007

Peter cut down the last of the attackers facing him. A flash of lightning illuminated the sodden battlefield, revealing that there was no one else to fight. Rain poured, making the Beasts look particularly bedraggled (all the Big Cats with them except the Tigers looked disgruntled) as they picked their way through the mess of mud and grass. He peered through the rain as the next flash of lightning arced through the sky, searching for his brother. There. Edmund was speaking to a bunch of Zelaians.

Quickly making his way toward them, Peter took care not to step on anyone lying on the ground. Once he reached the group, he blinked in surprise as lightning revealed one of the hooded Zelaians was a woman. Edmund waved toward him, "And this is my brother, High King Peter of Narnia. Peter, allow me to present to you her majesty, the Queen Regent Kepa of Zelaia. These chaps here are some of her guardsmen."

Peter bowed his head, "Queen Regent Kepa."

The Queen Regent gave him a small but definite smile, "We were just thanking your brother for coming to our aid. These men would no doubt have overwhelmed us if the Lion had not placed you where you might aid us."

"We are happy to have been of service to you and yours, but please tell us what news you have of the ambassadors we sent to your fair land some months ago. Have you heard of or from them since they left your borders?"

The faint hope Peter harbored died swiftly when the Queen Regent shook her head, "No, the General and the Princess Royal left the day after we concluded negotiations. No one in Zelaia has seen or heard from them since they left our borders at the start of high summer."

Peter nodded, "Thank you. Might I ask why are you so far from your home?"

She peered at him from underneath the sodden rim of her hood, "Your brother has told us that you sent a Hawk to carry a message to Zelaia. My party had already left by the time he estimated the Hawk would have arrived. I intended to travel to Narnia and seek out the Princess Royal. I thought perhaps the Princess Royal had forgotten her promise or that she was hesitant to inform me by messenger the answer she'd found, but now I find that they have gone missing."

Captain Ardon cleared his throat as he joined them, "Majesties, the attackers appear to be slavers, most of them Calormene...none have survived the battle. However, we did find this on the leader's chain." He placed a silver thumb ring into Peter's open palm.

Peter inhaled sharply when he saw the open-cut designs of a leopard and a Centaur bracketed by a stylized sunburst on one side and the representation of the star, Alambil, on the other. "Kat..." The ring had been given to her by Father Christmas the second Christmas she was with them...and she hardly ever took it off. "They must have been captured by these slavers and taken...somewhere." He looked up at the Centaur captain, "Not _one_ of them survived?"

"No, your majesty. The two we sought to capture, including the leader himself, chose to end their own lives rather than surrender."

Peter clenched Kat's ring in his fist, struggling to keep his anger that they'd found the person most likely responsible for whatever trouble had plagued Kat and Oreius only to still have nothing from overflowing. Edmund was staring up at the sky, ignoring the rain pouring down. Peter was somewhat impressed that Edmund had managed to keep himself from cursing...it was probably only because Queen Regent Kepa was standing right in front of him (Susan would be proud of him, though). He looked around then he politely addressed the Queen Regent, being careful not to sound like he was giving her an order, "Your majesty, since both our parties have wounded, We feel it might be beneficial for us to combine our parties so as to deter any further possible attacks. Allow us to at least escort you to Anvard, which is where Our sisters are currently staying."

The Queen Regent nodded, "That seems wise, especially since you know the way."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The rain lashed Katerina's face, blinding her half the time as she urged the horse on its mad dash through the storm. Lightning struck a tree and the horse reared, pawing the air with its hooves and screaming in fright, while she clung to the saddle. Fortunately the entire forest was too wet for the lightning to set anything on fire. Katerina dug her heels into the horse's sides, forcing the poor beast to keep going in spite of its fear. Leaning further down, she patted its lathered neck and whispered, "I promise I'll make this up to you. He doesn't have time for me to coax you into anything. I'm sorry."

_Hang on, Oreius. Just hang on until I get back with help. Please Aslan, let him hang on. Please. _The horse snorted then stretched its neck out, whinnying. Katerina listened and then she heard it, a distant answer to her horse's call. She urged her horse toward the sound and after they galloped through a break in the trees, Lion be praised, she could see lights ahead. She didn't slow the horse until they had skidded up to the large log house, then she leapt off the horse and jumped up the two wide steps. She pounded on the door, "Aid! I need aid! Please!"

The door swung open revealing a broad older man. His eyes widened, "Lass, you're soaked through to the marrow. Here, let me get you to a fire. Effie! Effie, we need dry clothes and warm food and drink for the lass!"

Katerina stepped back when the man tried to take her arm, "No. I had to leave two people behind. One of them is badly injured. He could die if he doesn't get help. Have you a wagon I can borrow?"

"In this weather, it would be easier and less dangerous for all involved if we just loaded your friend onto a horse. I have several gentle and steady souls who could do it."

She shook her head, "No, no they couldn't. My friend is a Centaur and he's unconscious with a broken leg. A wagon is the only way to get him somewhere with help. Please."

The man stared at her then he grabbed a lantern, "Effie! Get everything together for three strays comin' in from the storm...one of them's hurt bad. A Centaur the lass says. I'm taking her and the boys to get him." Then he pulled on a large oilskin cloak and stepped out into the storm with her. "Come along, lass."

Katerina followed the man as he grabbed her horse and led him to a large barn, stopping once to fling open the door to another long narrow house (she suspected it was a hands' bunkhouse) and barking the order, "Saddle up, lads. We're going on a rescue." Entering the barn, he immediately handed the horse's reins to a young boy, maybe ten years of age, "Here, Robbie lad, take our new guest and treat her sweet. She's had a long road."

He waved Katerina forward and she helped him hitch a team of four Clydesdales to a long, low wagon. "I use this for moving injured horses when they get hurt and it's too far or too severe to let them walk to the barn. It should work for your Centaur friend too." He tossed in three large bundled canvas tarps then helped her onto the wagon seat, driving out of the barn he nodded to the nine men waiting in the yard, "The four on the left are mine and Effie's, two of the others are our daughters' husbands, and the other three are a mix of nephews. 'Tis a good thing you got here when you did. They were all out and away from the farm over the summer. Now, which way, lass?"

Before she could even point, one of the man's sons gestured to the path opposite of the one she'd used. They turned and Katerina breathed a silent prayer of thanks then she shot to her feet and waved her arm, "Silverstone!"

The Centaur increased his pace and was beside the wagon in moments, "What are you doing here, Dame Sepphora?"

She could have cried in relief, but with a firm mental slap, she pulled herself together, "Getting help for Oreius. Come on, you have to help them get him into the wagon."

Silverstone's features immediately turned grave and he nodded curtly, "Lead the way."

It seemed to take an agonizingly long amount of time, but they finally reached the embankment. Katerina leapt down from the wagon and skidded down the embankment, not stopping until she had reached Oreius and Jaalam. The Kentauri looked worse than before, but he was still breathing. Jaalam limped up the embankment to help the men figure out the best way to get down to Oreius and then to get Orieus back up to the wagon, but Katerina stayed with Oreius. She smoothed soaked hair back from his face, feeling the feverish heat radiating from his skin. "Táimid ag dul a fhaigheann tú amach anseo, Oreius. Just a shealbhú ar beagán níos faide. Feicfidh tú a bheith ceart go leor. Le do thoil, ach fanacht liom." _(We're going to get you out of here, Oreius. Just hold on a little longer. You'll be okay. Please, just stay with me.)_

"Alambiel." She started, believing for one wildly hopeful moment that Oreius had woken up, but it was only Silverstone. "We've found a way to move him safely."

She nodded and moved out of the way. In the end, it took ten men and one Centaur to carefully move Oreius on to the makeshift litter of canvas tarp and branches and then carry the litter the long way around to where the embankment had decreased until it was practically even with the flat plain surrounding the river and then lift him into the waiting wagon. Katerina moved from her place next to Jaalam on the wagon seat to sit in the back next to Oreius' head before they started for the house of the man whose name she hadn't even caught. The wagon nearly got stuck in the mud five different times, but each time Silverstone helped shove the wagon forward until the Clydesdales could pull it completely free.

When they finally reached the house, everything became a blur. Katerina watched as the men and Silverstone carried Oreius into the house, past a woman with silver hair. She followed as they carefully laid him on three mattresses that had been hastily shoved together. The woman (was her name Effie?) tried to persuade her to let her tend to her, but she refused. "Have you ever treated a Centaur before?" She scrubbed her hands and arms then took the healing supplies (for both man and horse) and went to work. Minutes then hours passed until she finally had to stop. There was nothing else she could do except mix the next cooling poultice.

The woman took the poultice from her hands, "Come let's clean you up and tend to your own hurts."

Katerina blinked at her then shook her head, "No. No, I can't leave him like this. I need to-"

The woman pursed her lips, "You need to at least take a bath and change out of those filthy clothes before coming back in here."

She blinked again then slowly nodded, "Just the bath and the clothes...thank you, um..."

"Effie. Come now, my boy Rorin will keep an eye on your friend until you return."

Katerina frowned, "Not Silverstone?"

"The other Centaur? Honey, he left hours ago to find those fine-looking lads...don't tell my husband but those two Kings certainly were bonny lads. I wouldn't mind getting myself another look at 'em. Though the younger one could use some more meals, he looked a wee bit on the skinny side to my eye."

She didn't respond...too consumed in her worry that all her efforts still hadn't been enough. To be perfectly honest, she thought Oreius would need the cordial in order to make a full recovery. How long would it take to summon Lucy? Would Oreius survive that long? Once she'd finished bathing and changing into a clean (if somewhat large around the waist and short in the arms) dress that had belonged to Effie's eldest daughter who was probably five inches shorter than Katerina (but that hardly mattered to her), she returned to the room where Oreius was still breathing, but also still caught in the thralls of fever.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

3 Twirleaf 1007

Susan peered into the room. Kat was there, kneeling beside the mattresses, one hand clasping Oreius' wrist as she rested her head on her other arm. She looked horribly thin and Oreius didn't look much better. She turned to Effie and Col, "How long have they been here?"

"Two days. She hardly leaves his side and it's been very difficult to get her to drink so much as a cuppa, much less eat."

Susan nodded then stepped aside as Lucy hurried up to them, cordial in hand. She followed her sister into the room. Lucy gasped and Kat raised her head and turned weary eyes in their direction. She stared at them for a moment then recognition lit her eyes and she pushed back from the mattresses, "He needs the cordial, Lucy."

Lucy quickly poured a single ruby red drop between Oreius' lips and they waited until they heard the Centaur take a deep breath. Lucy threw her arms around Kat, "Oh Kat! We were so worried about you and we didn't even know until Susan visited Anvard. And then Silverstone sent Skeat to bring us word that you two were here and of course we were already on our way here in hopes of meeting with Peter and Edmund."

Susan noticed that Kat seemed a little dazed, "Lucy, let Illusin know that it's safe to move Oreius. We don't want to impose on Col and Effie any longer than we have to now. I'll take care of Kat." She gently took the older woman's arm and led her to the room next door. Raising the cordial she'd snagged from Lucy, Susan poured a drop between Kat's slightly parted lips, catching her by surprise but she did swallow. The cordial's effects showed an immediate difference as Kat looked revitalized if still terribly pale and thin. She arched an eyebrow at her and Susan smiled then hugged her, "I'm so glad you're both all right."

Kat nodded slowly, "This one was closer than I care to recall...for both of us."

Susan pointed to a pack, "We brought some of your own clothes for you. Once you change, we will be going back to Anvard. Hopefully Silverstone will find Peter and Edmund before they are very close to Zelaia."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Edmund tensed when Silverstone galloped up to them. The Centaur was covered in lather and sweat, but he was smiling. "They've been found!"

"Where?"

The Centaur's smile faded a little, "Katerina Alambiel made it to Col's house, but she was looking for aid. Oreius was badly injured. I reached the farm in time to go with the rescue party and help bring Oreius back to the house. The General's condition was...severe."

Edmund tightened his grip on Philip's reins as he asked, "Did you send word to our sisters?"

"Yes, your majesty. The Queens were planning to travel to Col's farm when they sent me ahead. Skeat was also with me and I sent him back with word that the Valiant needed to bring her cordial to Col's farm." Silverstone paused as his gaze swept over the Zelaians amongst their party, "I had believed it would take much longer to find you, but I see I was mistaken."

Edmund turned to Peter, "The girls will take them to Anvard."

Peter nodded, "Yes. All right, let's keep going. We should be there in a few days if we push."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

8 Twirleaf 1007

Katerina leaned her head back as she sat in the chair next to the bed that had been put together for Oreius. The Kentauri hadn't worsened and his injuries were mended but he simply hadn't woken up. Not once during the two day journey to get to Anvard or during the three days since their arrival...and she had chosen to stay by his side. She hummed different songs to pass the time and to hopefully give Oreius a reminder that he wasn't alone, both Narnian and ones she remembered from the Other World. At the moment she was humming a love song from the Other World that Charlie's wife had been very fond of, the duet about being afraid of confessing her love but being encouraged to tell him anyway. _Maybe my subconscious is trying to tell me something... _

She stopped and sat up when she noticed Orieus moving his hand. The Kentauri groaned then opened his eyes and looked directly at her. "Oreius! You're awake!" She launched herself out of the chair, placed her hands on either side of his face, and kissed him full on the mouth.

She pulled back, "I have to let the Four know. Do not try to get up." She turned and ran out of the room. It wasn't until she had run down three flights of stairs that her actions registered. _I kissed him! _She stumbled and barely avoided falling down the last few stairs before she stopped. Katerina looked back up the stairs, realizing she had probably just shown her full hand (to use one of those poker analogies Seb had been so fond of) and she might have just sunk their friendship. _Why did I have to kiss him? I should have slapped him like I did the last time he scared me with his possible dying._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

It had been suffocatingly warm and dark, but he could hear her voice talking to him, asking him to wake because they were...somewhere. Anvard, yes, she said they were safe...safe in Anvard. The Queens...he'd heard their voices too. Then she would come back and hum some pretty tune. Sometimes he recognized it and other times he didn't but it was still pleasant. Finally, he fought his way out of the darkness...

Oreius wasn't completely sure he was fully conscious when she kissed him before running to fetch the Four, but it had been far more pleasant than when she had slapped him the last time something like this had happened. He stared at the door that had slammed shut in her wake. Alambiel _had_ kissed him, hadn't she? Or, maybe that was a dream blurring his first waking moments.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Edmund followed Peter and the Queen Regent Kepa up the stairs toward the quarters that had been assigned. He grinned as he saw Susan and Lucy open a door and then they rushed Peter before dragging him into a hug too. He gave a token grumble. "Kissing is _not _necessary!"

The girls just laughed and continued to pepper his face with kisses. They finally stepped back and Peter touched Susan's sleeve, "How are they?"

Susan's smile faded slightly and even Lucy's bright grin was no longer as bright as it had been but a moment before. Edmund stiffened, "Did Oreius not..." He couldn't quite force the words out.

They immediately shook their heads as Susan rushed to explain, "No, he's alive. It's just...he hasn't woken up."

Lucy spoke almost on top of Susan's words, "We don't know why. Kat and Jaalam both told us that Oreius was badly injured and often in fights where he was heavily outnumbered and then he pushed himself without hardly any rest for eight days when they escaped that horrid place, so our guess is that he just needs to rest. Kat's been keeping watch over him, although we sit with him when we can convince her to go sleep for a few hours at a time. And-"

Edmund exchanged a befuddled look with Peter and then they both raised their hands, thankfully stopping the torrent of jumbled information. "What do you mean Orieus was in outnumbered fights?"

"And, who's Jaalam?"

Susan and Lucy exchanged a look. Lucy looked at them, "Oh...I think we'd better let Jaalam explain. He's a very nice man who escaped with Kat and Oreius." She turned and pointed at a thin yet muscled man with dark reddish-brown hair and grey eyes who'd just around the corner, "Here he comes now."

She waved at the man, but then Queen Regent Kepa shrieked and ran toward him, "Garai!"

The man met her halfway, catching her as she leapt into his arms, and held her close as he peppered her face with kisses while she ran her hands through his shaggy hair. Then he set her down and brushed her tears away with his thumbs, gently holding her face as he shook his head in amazement. "Kepa! Kepa love, you are here. How are you here?" He grinned, "Never mind, I don't care how. I'm so glad you are here." Then, he kissed her hard.

Edmund exchanged bewildered looks with his siblings. The girls seemed just as confused as Peter and him. Then, Kat ran into the hall, "Oreius is awake!" She raised an eyebrow at Jaalam-who-was-apparently-Garai and the Queen Regent then cleared her throat. The two broke apart long enough to look at her and she smirked, "It was a lot easier to find your husband, Kepa, than I had thought it would be. Oh, and I never thought you looked like a Jaalam, Garai."

The two laughed then moved aside, allowing the Four to hurry toward the stairs that would lead to Oreius. Still, Edmund caught Garai's answer, "Well, I never thought you looked like an Ishara, my lady." He shook his head as he heard Kat laugh; clearly, the explanation to come was going to be very long.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Night had fallen over Anvard when Peter and Edmund stood looking over the map that Kat, Oreius, and Garai had each used to identify the place of this Veri. Peter frowned, "We can't let this place continue."

Garai was the only one of the three present, both Oreius and Kat were getting some much needed rest, and he pierced Peter with a solemn gaze. "High King Peter, the place that is Veri and those that run the accursed blood games must be wiped out. Many wrongs and injustices are committed there all in the name of pleasing a bloodthirsty crowd. I will lead you there and I will fight beside you."

Peter bowed slightly, "As you wish, Garai. We have already sent a messenger to alert King Jukka and the our army is gathered just outside of Anvard. Be ready to leave in the morn."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

16 Twirleaf 1007

Edmund reined Philip in as the combined armies of Narnia and Archenland approached the Sisemaalian territorial city. King Jukka had sent his blessing and a battalion of his best soldiers to seize control of the city and any surviving prisoners until the king himself could visit the city and take any necessary disciplinary action against the officials. He looked at Peter and then at Garai. The Zelaian was staring intently at the city. The horns sounded and the armies descended on the city. They met with no resistance at the gates of the city itself. The Sisemaalian soldiers broke off to round up officials and take control of all the gates and sentry positions. Then Garai charged to the head of their group and led the way to a large gate. He pointed to another road and shouted, "There are other entrances and escape routes all through this section of the city. Block them!"

As some of the troops broke off, Peter unsheathed Rhindon and Edmund unsheathed Shafhelm. He glanced at his brother and received a slight nod. They were ready. Edmund nodded to the Centaur lancers who had moved forward and they forced the gate open. Garai charged past them with Edmund, Peter, and the rest of the soldiers right behind him. The cavern that held Veri rang with their war cries.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Ninklim shoved his way to a window and ripped back the curtain. The faint echo came again and again with increasing frequency and volume as he watched a thousand tiny lights draw closer to the arena. He turned and fled the room, ignoring the slave girl he'd left bloody and in tears on the floor. This could not be happening! He rushed for his treasure vault. It was time to return to Calormen, the Tisroc (may he live forever) paid well for such amusements as the blood games...even if he did take a hefty portion of each game's profits as a tax for using the royal arena.

The war cries came closer and grew louder until he could discern the words "Narnia" and "Aslan" from amongst the others. No. Those cursed sons of jackals, demons the lot of them! Tash smite the demons and barbarians from the North! Ninklim hid in a side tunnel as a group of human soldiers wearing Archenland colors ran by then he snuck back out and snatched up a torch as he rushed down the stairs to his treasure vault. He'd almost reached the tunnel leading to his treasure vault when a single soldier charged him.

Ninklim spat a curse as he unsheathed his scimitar and blocked the attacker's first strike. Then his eyes widened as he recognized the man, "Jaalam."

The man shouted in rage as he launched a vicious series of attacks, pushing Ninklim back. "No, I am Garai. You will take no others from their lives, homes, and families. You will never take another's name and discard it for your own amusement and desire for profit." He slashed at Ninklim and cut a clean line to the bone of his sword arm.

Ninklim bellowed in pain and rage as he dropped the scimitar and stumbled back from the man. "Tash take you all! Tash take you! Tash will see that you are a slave for the rest of your miserable life, you false black-hearted son of a dog! You worm of an infidel!" He snarled at the man as two more soldiers ran up, one fair and the other dark but each with the rampant lion on their red tabards. Narnians! He spat at their feet and then, blinded by pain and rage, Ninklim turned and tugged open the first door he reached, ignoring the man, no, the slave's warning. A screech sounded and he froze, "No." He swung the torch at the cockatrice darting for him. "No! Tash!"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Peter stared at the door the Calormene had just charged through and they could hear a strange screech followed by the man's screams. "What is in there?"

Garai looked grim, "The younger cockatrice. Ninklim has died by the very creature he bought to kill the people he forced to fight in the arena."

Peter sighed, "Come then, we will return when we're better equipped to deal with the creature."

Hours passed as the soldiers hunted through the city, destroying the Fell creatures (including the cockatrice), capturing as many of the people responsible for such atrocities as they could, and freeing dozens of men and women in addition to ten young children. Once the fighting had stopped, Peter wearily followed a Faun down into the belly of the arena. They finally reached a large door, which had been propped open. Peter stepped past the Faun and poked his head into the room, "Ed? What's all this?"

Edmund spread his arms wide, "It's the armory for these games."

"And why did you want me to see this?"

"Look." Edmund held up Kat's twin knives, complete with their sheaths and harness then he pointed to the low table he was standing by, "And, here's the rest of her knives and all three of Oreius' swords are here as well."

Peter grinned and shook his head in mock disbelief, "I can't believe they're here. Kat and Oreius will be happy to get those back."

Edmund nodded, "Yes. Come on, Peter. We've done what we set out to do. Let's go home."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, almost everything has been tied up now and there are only three more chapters left. In case anyone is curious the song that Kat is humming when Oreius wakes up is ****_Tell Him_**** by Celine Dion and Barbara Streisand. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this chapter.**


	25. Chapter TwentyFour: Truth be Told

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Twenty-Four: Truth be Told

_In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. ~ Mr. Darcy, Pride and Prejudice_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

31 Twirleaf 1007

Katerina brushed out her hair then twisted and pinned it into a simple chignon. She stared at her reflection, biting her lip as she recalled how Oreius hadn't spoke more than a handful of words to her on the trip back from Anvard and he managed to speak even less when they finally returned to the Cair. Of course, she could put part of the blame on the fact that the Kentauri had been busy re-inspecting the army and the armory. As he'd requested via letter, she had written up the report not only on the actual diplomatic trip but also on the ordeal that was Veri. And, there was also the fact that Tuulea had decided she needed some time away from the Cair and so had taken her to spend a week in Tuulea and Stonebrook's home in the Centaur lands.

Tuulea hadn't pressed her on her thoughts or feelings regarding anything, which was a good thing otherwise she might have confessed that she'd fallen in love with Oreius and was now terrified that her actions (specifically kissing him) had done irreparable damage to their relationship. She wasn't certain she wanted Tuulea to know anything had changed where her heart was concerned (she didn't want to prod the matchmaker side of Tuulea to life if she could help it). Instead, the Black Elder Nymph had shared more of her memories of Katerina's family in the midst of cooking a lot of good food (Tuulea had taken her weight loss as a personal insult...and she was trying to get Katerina to give her the recipe for her black forest cake). They had talked a lot about her mother, Hadassah, which had done more to help Katerina than Tuulea seemed to realize or maybe she did since she _was_ the one initiating all the conversations, after all.

She had to admit that the week away had been good for her…her nightmares were back under control at least and just disturbing Tuulea was better than disturbing half the Cair. But, she'd been back three days and Oreius hadn't even interacted with her once...not even coming to their traditional Sixthday talk last night. Katerina huffed in frustration. She was heading down the ninny road again. Tossing her brush on her dressing table, she stood. Just because she was waiting for Oreius to say something about the kiss and how it will change their friendship (it would change it…she just wasn't sure _how_ it would change it), that didn't mean she had to go along with the avoidance policy the Kentauri seemed to have initiated (even if it was the comfortable coward's way out). Out of habit, she reached up to touch her pendants only to grimace at her mistake. Ninklim had made her watch as he melted down her necklace with the lion and cross pendants shortly after he'd dubbed her Ishara Reborn. She wished the Professor's gift of comfort to a hurting child hadn't suffered such a fate.

A knock interrupted her thoughts and she opened her bedroom door, stopping in surprise at Oreius' presence. The Kentauri held out her leather cuirass and her sai knives (thank Aslan, she wouldn't have to spend a year begging an insulted Baumur to make her new ones), "Come spar with me?"

She took the cuirass and knives from him and nodded, "All right." Not quite what she'd expected (let's not mention what she'd hoped for) but she would take anything right now. At least, he was talking to her and willingly interacting with her.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius looked down at Alambiel as they entered the glade where they always sparred. He'd gone to her rooms with every intention of making her stay still until she'd talked to him about that kiss...but instead he'd asked her to spar. Looking around the glade, he inhaled the crisp autumn air before turning to Alambiel. She'd already unsheathed her knives. He grinned slightly then unsheathed his claymore and immediately sliced through the air, aiming toward her head. She bent backward then dropped to one knee. Before he could bring his blade back around to block, she'd already leaped forward, aiming for his unprotected middle. He jumped back and to the side, then he lowered his aim, striking at her legs. She jumped up and kicked out, forcing him to back away. They circled each other, watching for any hint as to the next move. She caught his blade with the edge of her left knife and slipped under his blade, striking out at his vulnerable middle again. He leapt to his left and then brought his sword around so the flat of the blade smacked her rump, struggling not to laugh at the outraged expression on her face.

"Oreius!" Alambiel glared at him, but there was a hint of amusement glinting in her eyes, "I am so going to get you back for doing that to me."

Oreius smirked and raised his claymore in challenge, "You have said such a thing before...you did not carry it through then."

Alambiel rushed him, slashing at his unprotected flank. He blocked her slash and she darted away before he could finish countering. Back and forth they went, forming a deadly dance. Oreius knocked one of her knives from her hand and then, dropping his claymore, he grabbed her other wrist and snatched the other knife and tossed it away. Before she could do something, such as kicking out (a move she was very fond of), he captured both her wrists and then dropped to the ground, taking her with him. He rested his elbow on her stomach and set his palm flat against her collarbone, holding her down as he pinned her wrists above her head. Both her boots were propped against his middle, but she didn't try to kick her way loose as she had when he'd pinned her like this in times past. They were both breathing hard and Alambiel's eyes were wide.

Oreius straightened then rose to his feet and helped her stand. He glanced around the glade, but the red, yellow, and orange leaves of the surrounding trees gave no hint that anyone was about to interrupt. He looked back at her to see she was facing away from him as she picked up her knives. He could not and would not wait any longer. "Alambiel. Alambiel, there is something I must tell you. I promised to be your shield and I have sought to fulfill that promise to the best of my abilities. It is...it is part of the reason I have waited so long to address this, but I cannot suppress this any longer. It must be said."

He paused but Alambiel didn't say anything or even turn around. He walked over to her and continued speaking softly, "You asked me once to tell you why I had chased off those three suitors of yours who had by some unfathomable means avoided being immediately sent on their way by you. I wasn't doing it to shield you. I did it because..." He trailed off then shook his head, smiling slightly, "You are probably the most frustrating mare I know. You are cheeky, irritating, downright impudent, and I...I love you and I admire you. You have captured my heart in ways I didn't know it could be captured...when I doubted that anyone would ever be able to pull such emotions from me. I love you, Alambiel, and I want to court you."

Alambiel still didn't say a word for several agonizingly long minutes, but then she started to turn toward him. He tensed, waiting to hear what she would say and holding on to the memory of that kiss as hope that she would not reject him. Then, the Kings shouted out, "Oreius! Kat! Where are you?"

Oreius nearly groaned out loud as Alambiel stepped away from him, putting a large space between them as the Kings crashed into the glade. Staring at them, he considered strangling them...but no, it would not look well for Narnia's General to strangle her Kings. He continued to remind himself of that fact as Alambiel cleared her throat, "What is it?"

The High King blithely responded, "The girls are in a tizzy because you two disappeared and it's a whole six more hours until the ball."

Alambiel shook her head, "I still think it's silly to have a welcome home ball weeks after we returned, even you two have been home for a week." She sighed then walked away, calling over her shoulder, "I will see you three at the ball. Don't be late or Susan will kill you slowly."

The Kings chuckled but Oreius couldn't tamp down on his disappointment and frustration enough to do likewise. The High King turned back to him, "I say, Oreius, are you all right? You look irritated."

King Edmund frowned slightly, "You and Kat weren't arguing again, were you?"

"Nothing of the sort." _No, I'd just revealed the truth of my heart to her and then your majesties managed to interrupt before I even received a hint of her answer._ He scowled, "Wolfsbane, How, you both seem somewhat lacking in stealth. We shall address that flaw in training tomorrow _after_ you have visited the points of the compass five times." They groaned but he ignored them as he walked past them. Perhaps he would be able to catch Alambiel before she allowed the Queens and Tuulea to swarm her, however unlikely that might be...

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, there are now only two more chapters left! I hope the KnockOut fans appreciated at least most of this chapter. ;) Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought of this one. **


	26. Chapter TwentyFive: Telling Oreius

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Twenty-Five: Telling Oreius

_If you love a stranger, be friends. If you love your friend, be best friends. If you love your best friend, tell him. ~ Unknown_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina stared at her reflection as Tuulea put the final touches to her hair. The dress was definitely not one she remembered having, but then again, considering how much effort she put into ignoring the formal gowns hidden in the back of her wardrobe, that didn't mean it hadn't been hanging back there for who knew how long. And, of course, it was very beautiful being a lavender blue crushed velvet affair with off-the-shoulder simple yet elegantly silver embroidered cap sleeves, which allowed the silver water silk trumpet sleeves of her underdress to fall to the base of her fingers, completely covering her scars. The same embroidered pattern of forget-me-not's and elder tree leaves that were on the cap sleeves also curled across the top of the bodice. Tuulea had arranged her hair in an elegant half-up half-down style with a dozen or so braids along the sides of her head, which were pinned up into a loose chignon, but then wavy curls were pulled free from the chignon and allowed to fall loosely over her left shoulder just touching the front edge of her dress.

Tuulea touched her shoulder and smiled at her in the mirror, "You look beautiful, Child. Remember, this is the first time you will be seen at any event since returning to Narnia. Tonight, you are the Princess Royal in addition to being Dame Sepphora, you are silk-covered steel. Make sure everyone knows that as I know you can." The Black Elder Nymph hugged her then slipped out of the room, leaving Katerina alone for the first time since she'd returned to the Cair. She allowed the grin that had been threatening for the past six and a half hours to surface at last and she giggled like a fool. _I love you, Alambiel, and I want to court you._

Katerina stood up from the dressing table as she mused that the Kentauri certainly had a way with words and his declaration... Oh sweet Lion, it was enough to silence the feeble protests of the part of her that had been the cynic that had always deemed romance not something for her. And this in spite of being interrupted by Peter and Edmund's untimely arrival (although she'd already planned her revenge on the two clueless wonders). Her smile simply wouldn't go away, not even when she remembered that the interruption had kept her from telling Oreius anything once she'd finally gotten past first the shock and then the other more pleasant feelings that his declaration had stirred in her, which had all conspired to keep her from being able to say a word. Of course, she couldn't just walk up to him and kiss him in the middle of the ball (far too many people...anyone other than the two of them counted as too many people).

She opened her bedroom door and quickly crossed the parlor to her study. She'd have one of the pages deliver a letter asking Oreius to meet her in...not the solarium, someplace else...the garden that was in the secret alcove just on the other side of the maze in the southern gardens. She stopped short when she saw the travel case sitting on her desk (which was completely clear of papers and the rest of her organized chaos for a change...she'd remedy that soon enough). A sealed envelope with _Alambiel_ scrawled across its front rested on top of it. Recognizing the handwriting as Oreius', she quickly sliced through the seal with the letter opener and pulled out the letter.

_Alambiel,_

_I regret not being able to find the opportunity to steal you away from the Queens and Tuulea, so we might finish our discussion from the glade. I bought these for you last Yule. If you like them and if you deem there is any possibility that your heart might be inclined favorably toward my suit, please wear them tonight, so I will know you are at least considering my suit. However, if you know already that there is nothing beyond friendship in your heart, do not wear them and I will never speak of this matter again._

_Oreius_

Katerina shook her head slightly…he was still willing to give her a way out of even taking their relationship to a new level, even after he'd already made himself vulnerable by declaring his feelings. He was still most concerned with trying to shield her. She smiled, "Always the protector." _And, no matter what's in that case, I will wear it. _She stashed the letter safely away where no one would just happen to come across it then opened the case. "Oh..." The necklace was a simple silver chain and pendant, the pendant being an oval formed by the strands of silver that were twined into eternal knots, which cradled a teardrop of amethyst. The earrings were matching smaller versions of the pendant. She traced one side of pendant, running her finger over the twining eternal knots down to the amethyst teardrop. It was gorgeously understated just like she preferred her jewelry...

She closed the case again then hurried back to her bedroom. It took some fiddling with the clasp (sometimes she wondered if these were designed to be so difficult that one must ask for help), but she finally put on the necklace then switched the small gold half hoop earrings for the matching earrings. She'd pushed her hair back so it now fell down her back, brushing her shoulder blades, but examining her reflection, Katerina decided it drew too much attention to her jewelry. Combing it back into place so it fell over her left shoulder as Tuulea had arranged it earlier, she nodded in satisfaction at her reflection. Much better, especially since she only wanted one person in particular to notice her jewelry.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius carefully kept one eye on the door to the Great Hall even as he participated in a number of conversations. Finally, she appeared in the doorway and she looked beautiful even from a distance. Alambiel was already mingling with the crowd by the time he could politely extract himself from his current conversation. He finally spotted her standing by one of the tables laden with refreshments and angled his way toward her as casually as he could (too many matchmakers about to look like he specifically want to talk to her). Unfortunately, Silverstone's wife, Deianeira (Oreius was still adjusting to the fact that the Nymph was now obviously with child since that hadn't been the case when Silverstone first started happily bragging about his impending fatherhood during the three weeks leading up to his and Alambiel's departure for Zelaia) had reached her first. Alambiel was listening as Deianeira chattered and Oreius busied himself with pouring another cup of wine. He listened as Deianeira suddenly exclaimed, "Alambiel, I have never seen you wear this jewelry before. Where did you get them?"

Oreius just caught himself before he accidentally overflowed his cup. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the two and watched as Alambiel brushed back some of the loose white and gold wavy curls that were framing her face. "They're a gift."

"From who? Did you finally accept a suitor?"

_Yes, did you? _Alambiel flashed an impish grin, "Like I am going to tell you one way or the other, Deianeira? You and I both know that you just got more matchmaker-y once you found out you were expecting and I should like some peace in my life before I let you and Tuulea, not to mention the other matchmakers, start speculating about my currently non-existent love life."

Deianeira laughed then looped her arm through Alambiel's, "You know you say that every time anyone asks you anything regarding suitors...if you bother to answer at all. I suppose I can resist pestering you for a little while. Of course, I cannot promise the same for Tuulea."

Alambiel smirked as she fingered the silver and amethyst pendant, "Not even Stonebrook can promise the same for Tuulea. Come on, I'll walk you back to Silverstone and you can fill me in on the latest news about Cair Paravel while I was gone. Then I have to go play Princess Royal again." Deianeira laughed some more as they walked off.

Of course, by the time the festival ended, he'd been unable to even speak so much as a sentence to Alambiel (too many well-wishers) and it was too late to go by her rooms and ask her to come talk. Returning to his own quarters, Oreius was frustrated yet hopeful still. She had to have read the note. She knew what she was telling him by wearing the jewelry...she was considering his suit at the very least.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

32 Twirleaf 1007

Peter groaned as he limped into the library, every muscle in his body ached as badly as they did when Oreius first started adding visits to the points of compass to their training, before he slumped into the chair across the table from Kat. She gave him an amused look, which turned into a full smile as they heard Oreius grumbling to Ardon as the Centaurs followed him into the room, "You should have made them visit the points of the compass more often. All three of them are soft."

Kat stood, gathering her papers and seven books as she did so, and smirked, "You do remember that you're not actually supposed to kill your students during training, right, Kentauri?"

Peter really wished Kat wouldn't tease Oreius about anything that would cause the General to decide Peter, Edmund, and Tarrin weren't training hard enough. Oreius frowned at her, "Sepphora..."

She shrugged as she walked toward the doors, "Just making sure." She stopped then half-turned back toward them, "Oh, and Oreius, about that question you asked me. My answer is yes. We'll talk more about it later, yes?"

Peter glanced at the General, but he just nodded, "Very well." As Kat left, Oreius turned back to Peter and Ardon, "I should hope that your majesty managed to at least finish the report for your assault on Veri."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, there is only one chapter left and I promise that Kat and Oreius are finally going to have an uninterrupted opportunity to talk. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	27. Chapter TwentySix: Love is in the Air

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The blood games have one rule: Kill or be killed. Death clings to them all. The constant threat of death brings many things to the fore. Despair, hate, fear, and perhaps...even love. Surrounded by death, will Katerina Alambiel and Oreius keep their faith...and will they trust each other with the truth of their hearts?

A/N: If you have not read the first four stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed. and Concealed_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Love is in the Air

_Love is friendship set on fire. ~ Jeremy Taylor_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

4 Frostmoon 1007

Katerina growled under her breath as she hurried into her bedroom. The formal banquet where they had entertained a number of ambassadors (including one from Zelaia and another from Archenland) had only just ended. Moreover, it was Sixthday...after a busy week where she and the Kentauri had been unable to get together to talk privately, she had been counting on talking to him tonight. She kicked off her shoes and wriggled her toes before she glanced in the mirror, trying to decide if she should change. She had wanted to just wear the dress from the ball, but both Susan and Tuulea had had a fit at her suggestion. Hence, the reason she was now dressed in the slate blue velvet gown with fitted sleeves and a cowl neck that was just shy of being off-the-shoulder. At Tuulea's insistence, the front panel of the skirt was tied up to the side, pulling it back and revealing the cream underskirt. Her hair had once again been gathered into an elegant half-up half-down style with the bulk of her hair being twisted and pinned up into a loose chignon, but then wavy curls were allowed to escape her chignon and fall loosely down her back, just hitting the bottom of her shoulder blades. Katerina smiled slightly at her reflection as she touched the silver and amethyst pendant hanging from its chain; at least she'd been able to wear them again. A glance at the water clock in the parlor proved that it was too close to the time she and Oreius usually met for their Sixthday talks to change or even do anything with her hair.

Quickly heading to the solarium beside the library, Katerina halted mid-step when she saw the cracked door. She caught the sound of Peter's voice and carefully crept past the door. She found Oreius at the end of the hall, "Come with me."

Oreius looked somewhat nonplussed, "Not the solarium?"

Katerina shook her head as she called over her shoulder, "The solarium is occupied. Now come on, Kentauri." She led him down to the southern gardens and into the maze, not stopping until she had reached an apparent dead-end with a single fountain sitting in the middle of it and a few benches along the right- and left-hand hedge walls. Oreius held back the thick ivy vines covering the door in the back wall and she opened the door then stepped over the threshold, lifting her skirts up as she did so to keep them from getting caught on anything (she did not want to explain any ripped skirts to Tuulea, especially on one of her formal gowns). She turned and watched as Oreius followed her, letting the ivy drop back into place and then closing the door. She arched an eyebrow as he gave her an amused look, "What?"

He grinned, "Why aren't you wearing any shoes?"

"Umm, I forgot. And, it's not as though it's so cold that my feet are going to freeze."

He shook his head, "They will if you keep running around outside late at night barefoot."

She snickered, "Well, if they do, I give you permission to say 'I told you so.'"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

They walked to the center of the hidden garden that was lit only by the stars and the full moon. Oreius kept searching Alambiel's face for any hint as to her thoughts. He had been in torment for just shy of a week, wondering if she did indeed want him to court her, want something more than friendship or if she was merely trying to be kind and not reject him until they could speak privately. She'd worn the jewelry again... He cleared his throat as they stopped walking, "Well, perhaps your feet aren't in danger tonight since the weather this Frostmoon has been very mild thus far."

That was not even close to what he'd meant to say, but thank Aslan, Alambiel found it amusing. She glanced away from him, looking up at the stars with a smile playing on her lips, and he barely stopped himself before he stole a kiss. He wouldn't permit himself such a liberty until he knew with absolute certainty that she would welcome it...would welcome him in the role as her suitor. She looked back at him, "Oreius, we are going to talk about something other than the weather, right?"

He flicked his tail then slowly nodded, "Yes. Alambiel, I need to know..." He trailed off and touched her pendant, picking up and holding it in his palm as he quietly continued, "I love you and I admire you so very much, Alambiel. You have captured my heart in ways I didn't know it could be captured...when I doubted that anyone would ever be able to pull such emotions from me, you did so...for six years. You can do some of the most insane things I've ever known anyone to do, like bargaining yourself to Werewolves in order to save the Gentle, but most of the time you do those things for a very good reason...and because you care for others. You are cheeky and you often push me into reacting in some form or fashion...I have not yet discovered your reasoning behind those particular actions, but you help me to remember not to be so grave at all times. Moreover, you can be so charming when you choose to be...and you are most clever. You are fiercely loyal and I shudder at the thought of meeting you in battle if we were on opposing sides. But, most of all, you are so very kind and gentle-hearted though you can hide it behind your masks, it shows in your actions toward those who are hurting and afraid. I see it when you interact with the Four or with any of the children in the Cair or who happen to cross your path. I love you, Alambiel, and I want to court you. Please tell me if you feel anything more than friendship for me, if you chose to wear these trinkets because you do want me to court you...or if you wore them because you were too kind to reject me without our speaking of the matter first."

Oreius tensed as Alambiel looked down then she curled her fingers around his hand, covering the pendant he still held. "Oh Kentauri, don't you know I am too blunt to play such games...especially with you?" She raised her eyes, piercing him with her gaze, as she spoke in a soft voice, "You are my shield, Oreius; you offered your friendship and gave me a place of safety even as you challenged me to lower the walls I put around my heart. You are... You taught me that I could lower the masks and reveal the scars and shadows of my past and not be hurt by the one who learned those details about me. You are steadfast and loyal to Aslan, the Four, and Narnia. I have grown to admire you, Oreius, for many different reasons. I was scared of falling in love with you because of how much I count on your friendship, but then I realized it was already too late. My heart is yours, Oreius...I love you." She smiled as she added in Irish, "Le do thoil a shaothrú agus cúirte dom." _(Please pursue and court me.)_

He grinned as he allowed her pendant to fall against her skin again then captured both her hands in his, raising them so he could press a kiss first to the curled fingers of her right hand then to the curled fingers of her left hand. "I promise, my Lady, I will chase you for as long as necessary until you allow me to capture you." Alambiel suddenly bit her lip and tilted her head slightly as she peeked up at him. He knew that look. It was the same one that always appeared whenever she had done or wanted to do something that she didn't think he would go along with. He didn't let go of her hands as he asked, "Alambiel...what mischief are you considering now?"

"Well, I was wondering how skilled you would be at a subtle courtship?"

"How subtle?"

Alambiel shrugged, "So subtle no one but us knows we're courting...just for a while, Oreius, I promise."

Oreius hesitated. For a moment, the thought came that perhaps she was not comfortable with their courtship or she was ashamed for it to be known that he was courting her, but he immediately pushed those thoughts away. No, that was not Alambiel's way; if she were ashamed, she would never have given permission for him to court her. He took care to keep his voice gentle, not wanting her to think he was angry, as he asked, "Why?"

"To be perfectly honest, because I don't want to share this with anyone yet. I'm not ready to be swarmed by well-wishers or have Tuulea and the Queens planning a wedding starting the moment they hear the news. I want us to have time to adjust to this, to us being a couple instead of just friends before the whole of Cair Paravel knows and starts to meddle all with the best of intentions, of course." She wriggled one of her hands free and touched his cheek, "Never think I'm trying to hide this or that I am ashamed to be in a relationship with you, Kentauri. I love you...I mainly want to keep this between us so we have the necessary time to adjust, but I also want to see how long we can keep such a thing a secret when it's right under Tuulea and the other matchmakers' noses."

Oreius laughed and pulled her into his arms, holding her close to his heart, as he kissed her hair then her forehead, "My Alambiel, I understand. When you are comfortable with our courtship being known to all, merely say the word and I will make sure everyone knows...even if I must kiss you in the middle of a full court session." He smiled as he listened to her full laugh and felt her arms wrap tightly around him. He toyed with her hair, wrapping one silky strand around his finger before releasing it, as he mused, "Although, you are making this courtship quite a challenge if I am not permitted to court you unless we are away from prying eyes."

Alambiel smirked up at him, "It's not as though we don't already have a pre-planned, completely above romantic suspicion date night. Our Sixthday talks can be the staple and then I'll leave you to figure out, find, or arrange other opportunities...since you are the General and you're supposed to be good at figuring out, finding, or arranging opportunities for various reasons."

He stepped back, releasing her, and then bowed formally, "I will do so, my lady." He took her hand again and pressed another kiss to the back of it, "I am afraid though we must both retire to our quarters soon before the hour grows much later. Would you do me the honor of joining me for coffee tomorrow morn at fifth hour in the solarium off the library?"

Alambiel nodded, smiling, "I'd be delighted."

He hesitated, not wanting the night to end just yet but knowing they had to go back, "May I kiss you goodnight, Alambiel?"

She nodded and he gently cupped her face with his hands then tenderly kissed her. Alambiel's eyes closed and she leaned into the kiss. Gently breaking the kiss, Oreius stroked his thumb along her jaw, "Good night, my Alambiel."

She placed her hand over his heart, "Good night, my Oreius...I am looking forward to this next adventure of ours."

He smiled as he wrapped his hand over hers, "As am I."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! And so ends ****_A Light in the Darkness: Rekindled_****. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this most anticipated chapter.**

**A/N2: Now, I must inform you that I am going to take a holiday before I write another long story, a very long holiday, and I am not sure when I will be back. I do intend to post more oneshots and finish up at least one of my other unfinished stories over the next few weeks, but after that I will only be posting oneshots from time to time for at least the rest of the year. But, never fear, there are more long stories and adventures in store for Oreius, Kat, the Pevensies, and the rest of Narnia and I will return to share them with you one day. Until our next meeting, I bid you all a fond adieu.**


End file.
